


Break The Ice

by SOBERHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Skating, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Hockey, Hockey AU, Homophobia, Injury, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Internalized Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Swearing, figure skater lee donghyuck, figure skater park jisung, figure skating, figure skating AU, figure skating coach iu, hockey player johnny, hockey player mark lee, mark lee is a fanboy, markhyuck, set in 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOBERHYUCK/pseuds/SOBERHYUCK
Summary: Donghyuck is about to start his senior debut as a popular figure skater in Korea.Mark is a local hockey player in Canada.Two boys from different worlds but share the ice...What happens when their world collide?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 202
Kudos: 394





	1. two different worlds

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused about any of the figure skating words,
> 
> please take a look at this word document!
> 
> https://1drv.ms/w/s!AjQRCdQBC18EggMB0rzHEUzOamsk

Figure skating was a universal sport so it wasn’t a shock to find a skating rink in the center of Seoul. In the cold metal building, a boy launched himself into the air and tightly wrapped himself into the jump.

He felt the tip of his right blade make contact with the ice. All that was needed to be done was to simply let the rest of the blade down and hold himself up. His body was to stay straight and arms unfold from it crossed position against his toned chest.

Instead, his blade rocked to its left side throwing the boy down against the ice, sliding on his left side closer toward the boards. He brought his arms up quickly as his hip slid him closer. The palms of his black gloves hit the plastic boards with a loud thump.

Sweat poured off his face which he tried to wipe off. Pulling himself upward, he finally noticed where had fallen.

LEE DONGHYUCK 'HAECHAN'  
2018 ISU WORLD JUNIOR CHAMPION 

To match the word were his smiling face with the gold medal held up proudly. His sparkling blue shirt reflected off the camera. The swirls of white highlighted his arms along with his forehead was shining with sweat.

It was corny, but there was no way for him to stop the rink for putting more banners of his achievements.

He was the pride of the rink. Who knew a small rink in Seoul would come to raise the Junior World Champion?

Donghyuck would have never believed himself if he was told he would land a quad. Winning a World Championship was beyond Donghyuck's dreams.

"Are you okay, Hyuck-ah?"

Donghyuck snapped from his daydream toward his coach.

Coach Lee stood with her navy puffer jacket with her name across her heart. Her pale hands were on the boards, hugging her pink water bottle. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun with a heart-shaped face with small facial features.

"I am fine," He responded as he got up slowly, "Nothing like a fall in an early morning session."

"I told you that you didn't have to come," Coach Lee's disapproving face made Donghyuck smile.

"I am a senior male now," Donghyuck straightened his back as he effortlessly stopped at the boards where his coach stood. "If I am going to compete against Nathan Chen, Shoma Uno, Yuzuru Hanyu-"

"Are you just listing your role models, Donghyuck?" Coach Lee asked with a smile.

His eyes shifted toward his black skates. They were slight beaten up with ripped out leather all over the boot. Donghyuck knew he was getting new boots soon, so he wasn't worried. He shifted his right blade to form a small curve and continued to go forward and backward on the outside edge.

"Yes," Donghyuck crossed his arms. "If the rumor is true that I am going to be getting Grand Prix assignments, I will have to work hard."

"Well, Hyuck, the rumors are true."

The young boy's eyes shifted from the ice to his mentor's dark eyes. He shook his head in disbelief while his coach counteracted his actions.

"NO WAY!!!" He screamed as he launched his body over the boards and hugged his coach.

Coach Lee smiled at the boy's excitement as his arms wrapped around her tightly. 

"We made it, Hyuck."

-

"That is my best friend!" Jeno pushed Donghyuck's arm lightly. "I already had a famous friend but now I have an even more famous best friend!"

"What about me?" Jaemin pouted.

"Just because you aren't famous doesn't mean I don't like you, Nana!" Jeno pointed out. 

Donghyuck snorted as he avoided a group of girls walking their way on the way to homeroom.

Even though Donghyuck was a competitive figure skater, he still had to attend high school like every normal person of society. 

Donghyuck was famous, but he really only had six friends in his school that weren’t fake. 

With Jaemin in a blue uniform and Jeno in a red uniform, Donghyuck tried to make his green look for presentable as more students seemed to be bumping against him to meet with friends.

"I swear you two-" Donghyuck started as they went into their classroom.

The teacher sat at his desk in the furthest corner near the windows while empty tanned desk lined up in rows across the hardwood floor.

"So, what competitions were you assigned to?" Jaemin led the other two toward the back of the room after they greeted the teacher.

"Skate Canada and NHK Trophy," Donghyuck sank into a seat with the two by his sides. "They are one week apart."

"Where is NHK Trophy?" Jeno shifted to his left to see Jaemin and Donghyuck.

"Japan,” Donghyuck rubbed his hands together.

"Canada to Japan?" Jaemin licked his lips. "Are you going to get any sleep?"

"I don't know but I will try," Donghyuck tapped his fingers against the desk lightly. "Plus, I think I'm getting school work since it is in October."

"Donghyuck, look here!" Jeno turned his laptop to face the two boys.

Raising an eyebrow, Donghyuck got closer to see The ISU website was opened. Jeno had the page of Skate Canada’s men’s entries.

"SHOMA UNO?" Donghyuck's eyes widened. "Silver medal at the Olympics Shoma Uno? Do I have to compete against him?"

"Junhwa-shi is there!" Jaemin ignored Donghyuck’s whining. "You can talk to him while you are there."

"Yeah, but-"

"I get it," Donghyuck wanted to punch the sarcastic nature Jeno was having. "One of your figure skating idols is going to be your competitor. I wish you good luck."

"Just look at NHK Trophy," Donghyuck waved his right hand at Jeno which almost hit him.

Jeno moved his head as he changed the screen. Donghyuck looked up to notice more of his classmates were coming into the room.

"Hyuck..."

Donghyuck snapped his head back to the laptop screen.

"Shoma is competing at both of your events," Jaemin took Jeno's words right out of his mouth.

"Fuck me."

-

Out of all places in the world, you could bet that there would be an abundance in Canada. With hockey as one of the national sports, early morning practice was a pain.

The boy in Vancouver groaned slightly as the weight of the boot was taken off his left foot.

Dropping his second skate next to his duffel bag, the boy sighed as his back hit the blue brick wall. Sitting in a grey tank top and black sports shorts, he played with the lime green tape wrapped around his hockey stick.

"Mark! Are you changing in there?”

His stick dropped to the ground with a small clatter as Mark almost hit his head against the brick wall in shock.

The boy wiped his face of sweat and massaged his sore legs. Skating for two hours straight doing drills made him ready for a long shower at home and sleep that wouldn’t be granted until that afternoon.

"No, I am done,” Mark shouted in response. “C’mon in!”

The door flung opened to hit the brick wall with force.

The tall Chinese boy who stood with his glasses on which were usually replaced with contacts. His dark brown eyes watched Mark as his body leaned to the right side of the door showing off his biceps. He wore an all-black outfit with only white stripes on the sides and the Adidas logo on his left chest.

“The fuck, Gabe?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Johnny is waiting for you,” Gabe looked at Mark panting. "Don't be such a fucking drama queen. You were put through worse shit."

"You and your sharp tongue," Mark scoffed as he pressed his hand against the bench and got up to meet the boy at the door.

"I don't see what you were excepting me to do when you cursed before me," Gabe said. "Not curse?"

"Oh, the horror," a voice with a slight American accent arose from the right side of the door.

Wearing the team's hoodie with his number and last name on the back and matching black shorts as Mark, Johnny ducked his head to avoid hitting the doorway of the locker room. 

"I know that school is like almost across the street, but we still have to go," Johnny avoided Gabe attempt to hit him. "Unlike you two, I have PE for first period."

"Lucky!" Mark groaned as he sorted out his belongings.

“This bitch is gonna be here practicing while I struggle with Chemistry-"

“I thought we established that I had the best schedule here, Gabe?” Johnny led them out of the locker room down the hall.

“Doesn’t mean you have to rub it in our faces every time we-"

"Hey, you three!"

The three males looked to see one of the janitors with his cart of cleaning supplies walking around. 

"Practice is moved to the rink 1," his blue hoodie bounced as he spoke. "Rink 3 is being cleaned."

"Why?" Gabe seemed to forget his rant against Johnny, making Mark snort silently.

"Redoing the lights for later in the year," the janitor informed the trio. "Some major figure skating competition is coming to Vancouver. The rink is a sponsor and letting them have some practice session here."

"I'll move my stuff later, thanks though," Mark said with the other boys repeating their gratitude.

"What major competition is coming up?" Johnny asked Gabe.

"Grand Prix Final is coming to Vancouver along with Skate Canada in Quebec," Gabe answered.

“Can you put that in simpler terms, Figure skater?” Johnny’s voice had a touch of sweetness.

“Big international competitions,” Gabe said.

"Anyone that is good?" Mark asked as they went into the main lobby.

The lobby had carpet flooring with a faint smell of bleach. The walls had banners of different hockey teams and the skating clubs that were housed. The walls were light blue and tall pillars stood proudly holding the tall roof. In the middle, two doors stood across housing two rinks and the third was down further in the hall.

"Shoma Uno is coming to Skate Canada," Gabe shrugged. "He is the silver medal from the Olympics. Lee Donghyuck is also coming to the Senior level and he is going."

"Lee Donghyuck?" Mark questioned; the ring of the name was familiar and felt nice on his tongue.

"He represents Korea and won a lot of competitions when he was a junior," Gabe rattled off as he waved his left arm. "People are expecting great things out of him. He is also known as Haechan-"

"Full sun," Mark translated.  
"Can you bring up a picture?" Johnny crossed his arms.

Gabe nodded as he brought his phone out. He typed furiously before he showed his phone to Johnny and Mark.

Donghyuck was standing on the ice with black pants and matching shirt. He was leaning over the boards with looking at his coach which had a smile on her face. Sweat made his face shine while his mouth was open in laughter. 

The next photo had Donghyuck during one of his competitions. He was gliding with his eyes and left arm outstretched. He wore a dark blue and green faded shirt with lines of glitter across his torso and black pants. 

"MARK!" Johnny yelled, "You have been staring for such a long time, man."

"Sorry," Mark mumbled before his eyes sparked to life. "Wait, I forgot my backpack in the locker room!"

Mark quickly ran away from Gabe and Johnny in a flustered manner. 

"What are we going to do with him?" Gabe asked Johnny as he readjusted his grey backpack.

"You are younger than him?" Johnny laughed. 

"Well, I am not a panic gay," Gabe stated, "I am a panicked bisexual!"

Johnny rolled his eyes at the younger boy as they waited for Mark. 

Later that day, Mark was fiddling with his phone as he waited for Gabe outside of his History classroom. 

His curiosity suddenly peaked, remembering earlier in the day. He couldn't help but look up a name that he remembered so clearly from Gabe's voice.

'Lee Donghyuck'

What could wrong with some curiosity?


	2. the smallest of connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support in the first chapter!
> 
> This is a book that is published on Wattpad, but I am the true author and this is a revised version of that book!
> 
> Skating Terms Page:  
> https://1drv.ms/w/s!AjQRCdQBC18EggMB0rzHEUzOamsk

When the final note hit and the music slowly faded, a small round of applause was dancing around the boy as he heard other people continuing to skate around him.

"Good run through, Donghyuck," Coach Lee nodded at him from the side of the rink.

Donghyuck was standing in the middle of the ice with his right hand over his heart and left out to the side. His tired breaths were joined by his hands wiping sweat as he skated over to the boards. His right hand extended as he grabbed a tissue.

Coach Lee shooed him off as he started to lap the rink once before meeting with her again.

"I don't know," Donghyuck gasped out. "The quad toe wasn't the best and the camel combo could be a level 3 because the positions had-"

"You did good, Hyuck," a voice stopped Donghyuck from talking while he grabbed a tissue from Donghyuck's hand.  
"Where was the Hyung, Jisungie?" Donghyuck sang, looking at the younger boy. "Thank you.”

Wearing a grey flannel jacket with the classic black skating pants, Jisung’s parents moved to Seoul so he could further his skating skills. Donghyuck swore that Jisung would be able to get as high as him with all of the skills he had.

"You worked hard these months and placed well at the competition you entered," Coach Lee pointed out.

"But Shoma Uno," Donghyuck grabbed his water bottle and swished water into his mouth.

"Can you take pictures of him for me?" Jisung asked hopefully. "If you see him in practice or backstage."

Trying to resist pinching the younger’s cheeks, Donghyuck could feel the glare Coach Lee had while the conversation went on.

"I will," Donghyuck smiled. "Go back to practice. Those triple-triple combos won't land themselves."

"They will!" Jisung smirked before skating off. “I am a natural after all.”

Donghyuck watched as the boy when to the left to start entering into a combination. Coach Lee cleared his throat, making Donghyuck look at her.

"I could say the same for you," Coach Lee teased making Donghyuck laughed lightly. "Try that quad-triple combo again."

Donghyuck left the safety of the boards to an element he has tamed a long time ago.

The new opportunities in a foreign land, the excitement of see fans’ reactions to his new programs, and the possibility to learn from his idols seemed to blind him from the pre-competition anxiety.

Donghyuck was ready for everything that was to come these next two weeks before Skate Canada

-

"Remember, we have an important tournament in two weeks in Quebec!" Coach Chris yelled.

As one of the three coaches that led Mark’s hockey team, Coach Chris was leading their practice for the day.

The Quebec tournament was important for figuring out the team’s national ranking. With Mark being their starting center, it was important that he does well in these games.

With all the team kneeling on the ice, Mark looked to his right to see the Zamboni pulling up to the door. The driver honked the horn signaling the end of practice.

The ice was in definite need for a resurface as piles of snow and gouges made from their multiple drills. 

Mark could remember when Gabe wiped out earlier in the practice because he had a difficult time transitioning from figure skates to hockey skates.

Good times...

Everyone got up with their sticks and skated off the ice. Mark waited for Gabe who was talking to the coach at the door as he twirled his stick.

"Dude!" Mark whispered to Gabe once they got off the ice. "Isn't Skate Canada happening in two weeks?"

"Yeah, why?" Gabe answered, looking at Mark skeptically. 

"Because his crush is coming," Johnny swung an arm around Mark with a sing-song voice. "Lee Donghyuck!"

Mark's cheeks grew in color at the sound of his friends laughing. He didn't want to admit it but he took a special interest in the young Korean figure skater. 

It was different watching Gabe do his doubles and triples while Donghyuck effortlessly did his quads. 

It made him appreciate figure skaters a bit more. 

"I don't," Mark mumbled in Korean. 

"Nice try, Mark," Johnny laughed at Mark’s random use of Korean. "Why don't you tell him, Gabe, about it?"

Mark looked at Gabe with curious eyes as Gabe wiped his helmet with a tap. 

"I checked with Coach Chris and on which days we don't have games and my parents decided to do something fun for our one night off. I have tickets to the men's free skate while we are in Toronto. You and Johnny can come with me and my mother."

Mark looked at his best friend as his mouth opening, thoughts scattering, and eyes widening.

"We'll see them live?" Mark questioned. "Like they will be skating right in front of us and we can see them jump, spin, and see results live?"

Gabe held back his laugh as he nodded. Johnny couldn't help but tease the boy. 

"And we're sitting on near the bottom so you can throw flowers or stuffed animals to Donghyuck up close," Johnny pat his back. 

"Holy shit!" Mark screamed. "I mean, um, thanks, man."

Gabe and Johnny spat out their laughter to see a disbelieving Mark. As much as he wanted to feel betrayed, he was happy. The three boys exchanged laughs as they walked into the locker room to see their teammates looking at them weirdly. 

"You two are traitors!"

-

There were many downsides to being so famous. Constantly being followed and the invasion of privacy was something Donghyuck would never get used to. The flashing cameras following him even if he was half-asleep.

He really did love his fans with all of his heart, but Donghyuck wasn’t in the mood.

Donghyuck plastered a smile as he posed for the right then the left than the center. It was choreographed since he watched K-Pop idols do it all the time. He simply followed along.

"C' mon Donghyuck-shi," Coach Lee appeared next to him and they walked down the street where the police were lined up blocking reporters from getting to him.

They continued walking into the airport only to be led by airport security into a secret corridor. Following the maze of halls, they reached a security check.

He placed his two suitcases on the belt as he took off his face mask and belt. He walked straight through and didn't have any trouble. The usual check of the blades of his skates, but it wasn't a problem for Donghyuck.

He was led to the plane where he boarded first into the first-class area of the plane. Donghyuck put his head back and waited for the other people of his flight to get on.

-

"Canada Air's flight from Vancouver to Quebec is calling final boarding at Terminal-"

"Hurry your ass up, Mark!" Gabe yelled as the two were running to their gate from the duty-free shop they were in. "Think of Donghyuck-"

"I swear to god, stop making fun of me!" Mark replied in the same manner as he sprints ahead of Gabe. 

Panting as they held their boarding passes to the worried employee, the two got on the plane with the door closing behind them. Avoiding the glances of their teammates, coaches, and parents, Gabe and Mark had walked to their row to see Johnny sitting at the window seat on his phone.

"Finally," Johnny didn't spare a glance. "I thought you two weren't going to make it."

"Well, we're here," Gabe gasped as he plopped down into the middle seat which left Mark at the aisle seat.

With a plane full of tourists, businessmen and businesswomen, and their hockey team, it was packed with noises that made Mark groan.

"Hey, Mark," Gabe whispered. "Are you actually gay for Donghyuck? I know you haven't told your parents yet but-"

"I don't know, man," Mark stuttered, "I mean, he is cute and all. His personality is cool, but I don't know him. It is like idolizing a person and thinking you could be their girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Well, isn't that what you are doing?" Johnny butted in.

"Hyung!" Mark complained.

Before they could talk some more, the flight attendant came out of the intercom. 

Taking out his neck pillow, he placed it on his neck, ready to get some sleep.

When they finally got to Quebec, nothing was smooth sailing. It took forever for their bags to come and now their bus was nowhere to be seen. It didn’t help that everyone was being shoved off by crowds of people.

"What is going on?" Gabe asked as they noticed a growing crowd near the exit of one of the gates on their right.

Security was creating a path as a black van drove down to the end of the cutoff. People of all ages and genders were waiting there patiently with some talking to make a grumble.

"I don't know, but they are stopping traffic and the bus won't be coming until the black van leaves," Coach Chris grumbled as he went to inform the rest of the team. 

"You guys wanna check it out?" Johnny asked. 

"Sure, let me tell my mom," Gabe answered while Mark nodded. 

Gabe jogged over to his mother quickly as Mark and Johnny started walking over. 

"This must be someone famous," Mark mumbled as they reached the outside of the crowd. 

Johnny came up to one of the squealing girls and tapped her shoulder.

The girl had brown hair and wore a simple white shirt along with black pants. Her jacket had a figure skate on it along with the words, 'Toronto Cricket Club.' 

"Excuse me," Johnny asked, "Why is there such a big crowd here?"

"Um, a figure skater is coming for the competition here," the girl answered with a small smile.

"Oh, Skate Canada, right?" Gabe butted in. "Which skater?"

"I'm sorry," the girl burst. "I thought you wouldn't know figure skating. Lee Donghyuck is coming which is why so many people are here."

Mark choked on his own spit while Johnny and Gabe tried their hardest not to laugh. 

"How do you know it is him?" Mark asked. 

The girl was about to answer when a sudden scream called the arrival of a certain person.

"Well, we'll see," the girl winked at Johnny before getting closer to the crowd. 

"Hyung! Hyung!" Mark pointed to the space between the car and a girl with blonde hair where one of them could fit  
.  
"Let's go!" Johnny responded quickly.

The three spirited to the spot only for Johnny and Gabe to shove Mark into the slot before standing behind him. 

People were walking in the area with bags that belonged to Donghyuck and his staff. More security guards lined up as cameras started to flash. 

With no time to grab his phone, Mark decided to watch with his own eyes. 

Mark looked down to see a boy. He wore a white bucket hat and a matching sweatshirt. With black jeans, backpack, and facemask on, he walked down like it was a red carpet. When he pulled his mask down, Mark didn't know what to think.

Oh, he was screwed.

Donghyuck smiled at around at the crowd as the guards escorted him to the car. 

As Donghyuck came closer to the door, Mark's heart was starting to race. He barely registered the fact that Gabe tapped his shoulder. 

Donghyuck looked over his left shoulder to where Mark was standing. He smiled briefly before getting into the black van. Mark stood there with widening eyes. 

"Mark!" Johnny yelled while shaking him, "Coach Chris is calling us over."

"Johnny-Hyung! He-" Mark was shaking with excitement that he barely noticed the black van driving off.

"I saw what he did, Mark," Johnny laughed lightly. "You can talk about him when we get to the hotel. Until we get there, I refuse to hear you talk about Donghyuck.”

"Oh man, that is quite the challenge," Gabe teased.

However, Mark was out of the conversation. His mind was replaying everything that happened barely a few minutes ago. 

He would be doing exactly that for the next few hours.


	3. competition time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's program is inspired by Yuzaru Hanyu's Chopin's Ballade NO.1 short program.
> 
> Scores for many figure skating competitions will be changed so fit Donghyuck into the story.
> 
> Skating Terms Document:  
> https://1drv.ms/w/s!AjQRCdQBC18EggMB0rzHEUzOamsk

It seemed almost cliché as the corner of Mark’s eye caught the second counting down to the end of the game. 

With the other team begging for overtime, Mark needed the puck.

It seemed like Johnny got the message as he closed in on one of the players as they were getting passed the puck and led the break-away.

With Mark already positioned in the middle, he used all his strength to get down their first.

Johnny passed it quickly to Mark while the rest of the teams were trying to get to the other side of the ice.

Mark was getting close to the net and decided to test his luck as he hit the puck toward the upper left side of the net.

The buzzer rang as the puck hit the back of the net as everyone's hearts seemed to stop.

Eyes shifted toward the scoreboard as it changed into 3-2 allowing the team with red jerseys to cheer. 

The crowd's cheers lifted the boy's spirits as he lifted his stick in the air in excitement. 

Mark was suddenly surrounded by his teammates who were hugging him tightly. A smile suddenly appeared on his face, thinking about what he just did. 

He had won them a ticket to the semi-finals. 

Tomorrow, he would be going with Gabe, Johnny, and Gabe's mother, Mrs. Yang, to Skate Canada. He would get to relax and see some great figure skating. 

It felt like a blur when he shook hands with their opponents and exited the ice. 

Mark practically shoved his skates off his feet and got out of his hockey gear with his back toward his teammates. He knew his ears were red as he changed into his suit.

"Hustle, Mark!" Johnny called, "Let's get back to the hotel early!"

"Why?" Mark whined. "Is it because you want to shower there? You are already in a suit?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied nonchalantly. "But Gabe said that short program for men's is on tonight. Donghyuck is in the final group and skating 10th out the 13 skaters."

Mark huffed as he grabbed his bag with his gear and another with her clothes before walking out of the locker room. He bid his teammates a good night and to see them at breakfast the following day for their early game. 

Gabe was already outside with his mother, talking to her in Chinese. When he noticed Johnny and Mark, he waved them over. 

Standing tall with a tall bun and comfortable clothes Mrs. Yang was never a fan of team buses and refused to pay that fee. With Gabe’s asking, she offered Johnny and him a ride to the hotel rather than wait for the bus.

"Great job, Mark," Mrs. Yang complimented. "That was quite the goal you made."

"Thank you, Mrs. Yang," Mark answered politely. 

"Let's go then," Gabe ran off toward the exit with Johnny and Mark following.

Once they reached the Yang's rental car, the three of them loaded the trunk with their gear and got into the car.

“Shotgun!” Johnny yelled first before running away from Gabe who was trying to check him into a nearby tree.

Mark laughed as he got on the other side of the car and opened the door to the back seat. Gabe was the last to get inside as he had his phone out.

Mrs. Yang didn’t spare anytime getting out of the parking lot and driving to the freeway.

“What’s going on there, honey?” Mrs. Yang asked Gabe.

“Canada's Keegan Messing got a score of 88.75,” Gabe informed us. “He was barely below the current leader, Cha Junhwan.”

"Boys, there is a bunch of traffic so don't expect to get back to the hotel soon," Mrs. Yang warned as they stopped in front of a white van on the freeway. 

The boys gave a mixture of 'mhm' and 'okay' as Gabe and Mark got closer together to watch the video. 

"Representing the Republic of Korea, give a warm welcome to Lee Donghyuck!" the announcer's voice took the air of the car.

Mark's eyes went to Donghyuck who nodded to his coach before he skated out. He waved at the audience and bowed his head to the judges before stopping center ice to take his position.

He wore a faded light blue and white shirt with black pants. His light brown hair was combed but not gelled back. He wore the brightest smile as he put his right hand across his chest to his left shoulder.

-

Donghyuck breathed deeply as he waited for the music to start.

Once the beat of the piano filled his ears, his nerves seemed to melt away and he let his instincts take over. After a few seconds, he turned around and skated. 

His blades met the ice slipping with control as he let his body move to the piano music. The arena was silent and Donghyuck knew he had their attention.

After holding a few edges, he got ready for his jump combination, the quad flip-triple loop.   
He caught one of the judge's eyes and sent a smirk as he turned back and let his blade vault him into the air. 

He felt the ease as he popped into the air twice pulling hard to get the right rotation in. Once he was out of the jump, he let the edge take over as he heard the crowd cheer over the music. 

Donghyuck's blade turned from backward to forward before entering his flying camel. His feet allowed him to jump into the air before spinning on his right leg with the other leg extended. After five revolutions, he used his right hand to grab the free blade, making him spin faster. He pulled up into a backspin before exiting the spin. 

His turns matched the music as his arms raised and lowered with grace while moving the other side of the ice to start another spin. 

He started the spin by sitting in his hands wrapped around his extended right leg before putting his right hand in the air. Pushing his right foot into the ice, he started spinning on his opposite leg. His left leg tucked behind his leg connecting with his right hand. 

"1-2-3-4-5," Donghyuck mumbled each time he changed his positions. 

Since he was a young skater, the stupid habit Donghyuck had always stuck to him.

Pushing out, he let his blade create riff into the ice as he used twizzles and three-turns to get his down the ice. Swinging right leg back, he popped into the air. He felt his boot hit one of his blades with a soft click before Donghyuck fixed his position back to normal. 

The landing was still smooth, however. He hid the small mistake with a small smile making the crowd cheer more. Donghyuck let himself focus on the music as he got to his final jump, quad toe.

The speed he was gaining made his heart beat a bit faster, but he trusted his training. He knew he gets tired during this part of the program but Donghyuck had control.

This was the jump he was confident in. He let himself close his eyes and let his body take over. His left leg turned him back as his free leg placed itself next to it. The left swung back to bring him into the air with a small drag of the right leg. His legs crossed and arm wrapped around his torso as he felt himself take off. Donghyuck landed confidently with a small smirk toward the judges as he started his step sequence with confidence.

Donghyuck channeled his ice dancer as he pulled his inner emotions to gain those component scores. 

His blade made soft rips with the tug of the top of his blade hitting the ice. His legs swung in different directions as he kept his arm in control. Every movement was purposeful as he moved down the ice with speed. 

After his step sequence, he entered his combination spin where he let his emotions take over. 

His right leg swung into the camel position. As he held the position, he allowed his arms to move around his body before he allowed his body to bend below. His right leg came down to form a 90-degree angle between his extended leg and his spinning leg. Donghyuck grabbed the leg briefly to hold the position. Putting his right toe down, he sat into the spin with his arms grabbing his left leg which was extended in front of him. He pulled that leg up as he started to stand upright. His left leg raised to shoulder length as his arms supported it. 

He gently put his leg down before he struck his final pose with his arms out as if he was putting his hands against walls. The music stopped as he let his eyes close. 

Soft panting allowed his ears to hear the cheers of the audience for his Senior debut.

"Yes!" Donghyuck burst in English as he laughed and opened his eyes to look around him. 

He took his time bowing as he noticed the flowers and stuffed animals fall. Donghyuck skated off the ice as he nodded at Jason Brown who entered the ice. 

"Good job, Donghyuck-ah!" Coach Lee wrapped him in a big hug. "That was amazing."

"It felt good," Donghyuck muttered. 

The two walked into the kiss in cry booth as they watched the recaps of Donghyuck's program. They showed his three jumps, parts of his spins, and the edges of his step sequence. Once they were over, the camera was on Donghyuck.

He gave hearts to the camera, smiling like there was no tomorrow. He gestured toward Coach Lee before the crowd cheered. Coach Lee waved briefly with a small smile. 

"The score, please," the lady announced as the stadium got silent.

Donghyuck looked up at the screen and grabbed Coach Lee's hands. 

"Lee Donghyuck has earned for the short program 101.66. He is currently in first place."

His eyes lit up at the score as he squinted his eyes to process the new information. Donghyuck bounced up, bowing toward the camera than the people around him. 

Finally, his eyes locked with the camera in front of him and bowed to them with a flying kiss.


	4. water bottles are a good way to meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any figure skating so there won't be a link today!
> 
> Enjoy the long chapter!

When Mrs. Yang pulled out the key, the car lights faded while she breathed deeply and looked at the three boys in her car.

Gabe and Mark were leaning on each of their chairs. The phone in Gabe's hand was black. Johnny's head was starting to turn as his eyes open to reveal his brown eyes. 

Blinking a bit, Johnny looked over at Mrs. Yang whose eyes shifted toward him. 

"I guess, we are here," Johnny laughed lightly. "Let me do this."

Mrs. Yang smiled as she started out of the car.

Johnny punched the two of them in the arm. Gabe groaned while Mark moved his arm to get some more sleep. 

"Lee Donghyuck!" Johnny screamed as Gabe groaned at the volume.

"Huh?" Mark's eyes started to open lightly. "He won the short program, right? I wasn’t dreaming or anything?”

"Yeah, he did," Gabe smiled. "Now, let's get out of here."

While Johnny and Gabe got out, Mark wiped his eyes. Getting out of the car, he looked to see all with their bags out of the trunk. 

"I'm going to the lobby to get some water," Mark went over to Johnny to get his bag before the elder shook his head.

"You get the water and I’ll get your bag," Johnny responded before following Gabe and Mrs. Yang with Mark’s response. 

Mark walked around the tall building to look up. 

Windows were stacked up high with curtains often drawn as the sun was still out. The ground floor had a huge window displaying the pool where kids were messing around as some parents watched and talked with others. The lifeguard was walking around bored with the whistle near his mouth in case he needed to yell. 

Once he walked through the lobby, he looked around. To the left, the front desk with a lady standing behind looking at her computer. Behind her, a honeycomb-shaped wood showed a teenager sitting on the couch on his phone. His black hoodie was over his head along with a grey suitcase. 

He barely remembered asking the front lady for water. She handed him five water bottles in a plastic bag. Mark thanked her before going to the right of the desk toward the elevators. 

Mark pressed the up button and waits for the elevators to come, watching the numbers tick down. 

No one is in the elevator when it opens up. Mark stepped inside the brown cube, scanned his room key, and pressed the 6th floor.

"Wait!" a male voice spoke with the sound of running coming closer.

Mark quickly moved and pressed the button to keep the door open. The water bottles were left on the floor as he held the door. He watched as the same boy from the lobby board the elevator. The male pressed the 10th floor before stepping to Mark's left. 

"That stupid flying camel got a level 3," the boy mumbled to himself. "I could also put my hands over my head for that triple loop. That could make my lead bigger."

Mark looked over at the boy behind the hood more closely to see his tan skin. He was obviously speaking Korean, but the boy didn't know Mark could understand. Not thinking, he felt his mouth move against his will.

"I am sure that your triple loop is fine since most people are doing triple toes," Mark commented in his second language along with small smile.

"Oh my god," the boy looked at Mark with a small gulp. "I'm sorry. I didn’t know you could speak Hangul.”

Mark felt his body tense when his eyes locked on the other boy in the elevator. He didn't know if he was lucky or screwed.

"It is nothing," Mark slipped as his mind was processing who was next to him. 

Lee Donghyuck was looking at him in the eye with wonder. His light brown hair was tossed around his hoodie and his barefaced made Mark's insides want to melt on the spot.

"So, you know figure skating?" Donghyuck asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Mark decided not to comment on Donghyuck’s fame.

The elevator dinged, signaling that Mark had arrived on the 6th floor. 

"It was good talking to you?" Donghyuck said, waiting for Mark to respond.

"Mark, but Minhyung in Korean," he exited the elevator but turned so he was facing Donghyuck.

"I think Mark is fine," Donghyuck smiled at the boy. "I'm Donghyuck, Mark-shi."

"It was my pleasure," Mark responded as the door closed.

Mark waited until the elevator screen indicated that it had moved to the 8th floor before pumping his fists in excitement.

"OH MY GOD," Mark was running down the hall before he stopped and looked at his hands. 

The plastic bag of water bottles wasn't there.

Inside the elevator, Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh when he saw the boy, Mark, left a bag inside. 

He envisioned Mark's messy black hair and doe eyes. It only made him want to mess with his hair more. 

Donghyuck shifted toward the control panel and pressed the 9th floor quickly. When the elevator stopped there, he grabbed the bag and started running down the stairs to the 6th floor. When he reached the hall, Donghyuck saw Mark tapping his foot as he waited for the elevator to come.

He was rubbing the back of his neck while his eyes looked up at the numbers above the doors.

Donghyuck walked over slowly and quietly, controlling his breathing as he got closer.

"Forgot your water, Idiot?" Donghyuck teased as he held up the bag.

Mark's head turned while his eyes sparked to life seeing Donghyuck again. His cheeks, on the other hand, were red with embarrassment.

"No," Mark grabbed the bag quickly, fingers touching Donghyuck's briefly. "Who does that now a days?"

Donghyuck laughed at the older boy’s use of English as his eyes seemed to wander.

He never realized how dark brown they were and how his lips were a tiny bit chapped. 

"Well, you are some exception, Mark-shi," Donghyuck addressed. "So, what brings you to Quebec?"

"Hockey tournament," Mark responded as Donghyuck connected the dots from earlier. "You?" 

Donghyuck was feeling cornered as he stumbled with his words.

"Um- “

"You don't have to answer," Mark quickly spoke up. "I mean, if you are really uncomfortable-"

"Let me speak," Donghyuck interrupted. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone?"

"I guess," Mark shrugged. "If you are a murder, then don't expect me to keep that for long. Along with kidnapping-"

"Mark!" Donghyuck stopped the boy's rambling once again. "I'm a famous athlete, a figure skater to be specific."

Mark looked at Donghyuck before smiling lightly.

"Can I trust you with my secret?" Mark whispered. "I knew."

Donghyuck's eyes widened before smacking Mark's shoulder. The boy massage the area Donghyuck hit with a growing smile. 

"I can't believe you!" Donghyuck couldn't control his voice. "Let's take this somewhere else.”

"Somewhere else?" Mark questioned, messing with his fingers.

Donghyuck pressed the elevator's down button before looking at Mark.

"Quartier Petit Champlain," Donghyuck smiled. "What do you think?"

Donghyuck could see the slight hesitation in Mark's answer as he thought to himself. Mark nodded and let himself clear his throat. 

"Sure, just let me tell my friends."

-

“Well, this is your floor,” Donghyuck said.

Mark nodded as quickly went to their door. 

“Hey, I am going out,” Mark spoke right when Johnny opened the door. “It won’t be long but- “

“You got a girl?” Johnny spoke in Korean.

“No,” Mark extended the ending a bit in English. 

Suddenly, he heard a groan on his left side.

Mark's widened to look at Donghyuck whose eyes grew. He whispered an apology that only Mark could hear.

"Who is that?" Johnny had asked when he heard Donghyuck.

"No one," Mark grabbed the handle of the hotel door, "Bye, Johnny-Hyung!"

Johnny didn't get time to question as Mark closed the door and ran with Donghyuck to the stairs. 

“Mark! I need to get some masks.”

The two boys soon went up to get whatever they needed before using the elevator to get to the lobby. With Donghyuck handing him his own white face mask, Mark’s head was starting to buzz.

He quickly put it on as Donghyuck called out to him that he already had a car ready.

The car ride was all the small talk about their hometowns and what their families acted. It was dreadful at first but somehow Donghyuck made small talk very interesting.

The internal debate about Skate Canada was making Mark purse his lips together.

"So, you have the free skate tomorrow, right?" Mark spoke up.

"Yeah," Donghyuck nodded. "I'm kinda scared."

"Why?" Mark couldn't hold his tongue, all of his thoughts seemed to be put on the back burner.

"I'm in first, which is good, but I don't like that pressure," Donghyuck explained. "I've always been a come from behind skater. I have relied on being the underdog for so long that it feels foreign. I have to maintain my lead now.  
With skaters like Shoma-Sunbae-Nim and Junhwa-Hyung, one mistake can cost the lead. I was talking with them before the warm-up in the off ice area. They were extremely kind but super good. I'm scared I'm not living up to people's expectations."

"Fuck them," Mark burst, noticing Donghyuck's flinch at his rise in volume. "Don't think about them now. I'm here to not remind you of that world. You are just Donghyuck."

Donghyuck and Mark locked eyes for a beat. They let their emotions sink into their minds and Mark's words felt like they were hanging.

Did he do something wrong? 

"Thanks, Mark-shi," Donghyuck gave the boy a bright smile as they continued walking. 

As the subject dropped, Mark's cheeks flushed briefly. The darkness of the night masked this as they looked around their surroundings.

The streets were filled with people walking, mostly adults who held alcohol in their hands and chatted away. Donghyuck was lucky for not understand the weird banter surrounding them. The streets were cobbled and barely any cars passed by. Brick buildings were placed next to each other with different colored curtains or shutters. Potted plants hung on walls bringing color to the otherwise bland red bricks. 

"I never asked what year you were born in," Donghyuck spoke softly. "So, what year?"

"1999," Mark answered, "You?"

Mark wasn’t about to admit that he already knew the response the younger was going to make.

"I knew you were older!" Donghyuck laughed. "So, Hyung, where are we going?"

"I don't know," Mark shrugged, "You dragged me here. How can you be so comfortable calling me Hyung if we just met?"

Mark felt his mind backtrack to his final words. His eyes widen and he quickly covered his mouth. The embarrassment made him uncover his mouth to quickly talk to the younger.

"Oh my god," His sudden English made Donghyuck smile. "I'm so sorry!"

Donghyuck was quiet for a minute. Mark couldn't help but feel guilty for making the younger feel bad.

"To be honest," Donghyuck said. "I don't know why I like calling you Mark-Hyung. You just seem like someone I can trust. You aren't one of those people who would use me for my fame."

Mark's eye seemed to turn dark for a second but he held back.

"Use you for fame?" Mark questioned.

"It happens a lot in school," Donghyuck informed him. "But I have real friends."

Mark sighed quietly in relief. He was glad someone or people were at his side.

"Tell me about them."

Donghyuck's eyes lit up as he started to ramble.

"Well, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun are the same age as me. Renjun moved from China along with Chenle who is a year younger. Chenle brought Jisung who is two years younger than I. The six of us are great friends. Jeno and Jaemin knew me before my skating career sky-rocketed. They didn't abandon me like others. Jisung is also a figure skater so I see him at the rink sometimes. He is amazing. I think he is going to do great things and maybe surpass me."

Mark nodded along, processing the information. 

"What about you, Hyung?" 

That was something he didn't expect.

He looked into Donghyuck's eyes and noticed a small glint. It had a pocket of wondering. 

How long has it been since a stranger had been this caring to him regardless of Donghyuck's fame?

"Um," Mark stuttered as he pushed those thoughts out, "I have my team but I am really close to Johnny and Gabe. You saw Johnny earlier at the hotel. Gabe is staying with his mom who is my guardian for this trip. Johnny is older than me but Gabe is younger. He isn't supposed to be at our team since he doesn't make the age range. The coaches made an exception because he has raw talent. He also does figure skating on the side which is kinda cool."

"A hockey player and figure skater?" Donghyuck's voice had a hint of surprise. "I want to meet him. How old is he?"

"2003," Mark responded. 

"HE IS YOUNGER THAN JISUNG?" Donghyuck's hand combed through his hair making Mark gulp. "I am so confused and questioning how young people are so talented."

"You are talented!" Mark complimented, "I mean, look where you are."

Mark flailed his arms around Donghyuck making a small giggle escape the younger's mouth. 

"Walking with a stranger through Quebec because he is super genuine. Plus, he is hot."

"What?"

-

Donghyuck's heart was beating fast as he looked at Mark's face.

Mark's black hair blew in the sudden breeze. His dark brown eyes stared at Donghyuck with surprise glittering them.

His cheeks were beet red and he licked his lips. 

"Um," Mark cleared his throat. "Thank you. You are very handsome."

Honestly, Donghyuck didn't know what the hell he was thinking. He just called Mark hot and, somehow, Mark called him handsome. 

A small jump in his stomach made his eyes cast downward.

"Thank you, Hyung," Donghyuck almost wanted to not use the honorifics. "So, wanna get some food?"

They found a place called, 'Cochon Dingue,' which was one of the first places Mark found when he used Google. Seeing the food made Donghyuck’s mouth water before begging Mark to go inside with him.

Mark did an amazing job being a translator and telling Donghyuck what was on the menu. They both got waters and requested bread. The two decided to get some of the local foods to make the most of Donghyuck's experience in Quebec. 

They ordered a French onion soup and poutine for starters. The rest of the ordering was based on the internet. They looked at photos and reviews to see what people found good and what looked nice. Mark ordered a beef burger while Donghyuck got the lobster and shrimp roll.

"Your voice is different when you speak Korean," Donghyuck commented making Mark laugh.

It was a noise that made Donghyuck's smile widen.

"I guess that makes sense," Mark noted. "I only use Korean in my house and with Johnny-Hyung sometimes. It is kind of rough."

"It sounds amazing though," Donghyuck complimented. "I just admire bilingual people in general. I mean, Chenle and Renjun are bilingual but Chinese. Lucas-Hyung and Ten-Hyung have my respect though. They can speak three or more languages. I lost track."

"Wow," Mark nodded as he munched on some bread. "I could never."

The last bit was in English make Donghyuck, who was sipping his water, choke a bit before coughing.

Donghyuck muttered an apology that Mark accepted with a twist of a face. 

The waiter appeared by their sides with the soup and poutine they ordered earlier. After giving them a smile, he left to look at another table.

First, a small white bowl was presented with melt cheese on the top hiding what was inside. The poutine was on a skillet with the fries, cheese, gravy, and pork emitting steam. 

"I don't understand how you Canadians eat," Donghyuck commented as he looked at the poutine. "What is even in this?"

"Pork, gravy, and melted cheese on top of fries," Mark explained as he looked at the dish with eager eyes, "I think you will like the soup better though.”

Mark pushed the bowl over toward Donghyuck while he took his fork into the fries and put some on his plate. 

Donghyuck looked at the bowl before picking up the spoon and poking it through the cheese.

He wasn't expecting was to see a warm broth with bread cubes floating around. When he scooped the broth, some browned onions, cheese, and a piece of bread joined the broth. Donghyuck put the contents in his mouth to only think one thing.

Hot

Donghyuck felt his mouth burn as Mark looked at him in concern. 

As Donghyuck grabbed water to cool his mouth, Mark spoke up.

"Are you ok?"

"I would say I am good after almost burning my mouth," Donghyuck commented. "I didn't think that would be that hot."

"I am sorry," Mark muttered.

"How is this your fault?" Donghyuck couldn't help but speak up on Mark's apologetic words.

"I don't know but-"

"You can be an idiot sometimes, Mark," Donghyuck blew at his spoon lightly before putting it into his mouth. 

"That is what my team says to me sometimes," Mark replied. "They say that I always seem to find a way to turn the situation from worse to a happy accident."

The conversation started to flow from there. There seemed to never be a boring moment. The two finished their meal quickly as they saw the time was getting later. 

Donghyuck remembered he needed rest for the following day and he didn't even know what Mark was doing.

Once the check was placed on the table, both boys reached for it. Their fingertips were touching as they locked eyes.

"Please let me pay," Mark spoke first. "I am your hyung."

"That is why I should pay," Donghyuck objected. "Plus, I dragged you out."

"How about you pay today and I'll pay you another day?" Mark reasoned.

"Another day?" Donghyuck questioned.

Donghyuck's grip on the check loosened and Mark took the moment to slip the check to him. 

"Hey! No fair!" Donghyuck pouted.

He noticed Mark's cheeks turn a new shade and Donghyuck felt a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, now you have a reason to meet another day," Mark countered. "How long are you here?"

"Tomorrow then I leave the following day," Donghyuck frowned. "I have a competition in a week after this that I need to get back to the training right away."

"Well, we have to do something tomorrow?" Mark handed the check to one of the staff as he spoke.

"I have the competition then the gala," Donghyuck recited off of memory. "That won't end until late. I wouldn't dare to keep you out late again with your activities in the early morning."

"Can we at least exchange numbers?" Mark asked. "Wait, I don't even know if you are allowed to do-"

Donghyuck let his hand sink into his coat's pocket with his phone. He brought it into his hand and opened it up into his contact list. 

"Type it in, Mark."

-

"Johnny!!!"

Mark burst into his hotel room to see Johnny in his bed scrolling on his phone. He was in a black tank top while the blankets covered his bottom half.

Mark quickly jumped into his bed and buried his face into the pillow.

"What the hell, Mark?" Johnny looked at the younger. "Where have you been? Snapchat says you were in a place called 'Quartier Petit Champlain.'"

"Best night ever," Mark mumbled into the pillow, before resurfacing. "You are never going to believe me."

"Still tell me the story then I will see if I want to believe it or not."

Mark was having trouble finding words on how it started. He thought back to where the whole night started. The span of three hours was such a blur but he somehow felt he could recite the whole thing without letting a single breath out.

"Thank you for letting me get water bottles tonight."

"Huh?" The confusion Johnny was emitting made Mark smile.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket to see a text from Donghyuck.

The Ice Prince 11:27 pm  
'Have a great time tonight! Good luck your game tomorrow morning~'

"Why are your cheeks so red?" Johnny awoke him from his staring at the text.

"One second-" Mark trailed as he tried to type his response quickly.

Me 11:30 pm  
'Me too! Get some rest for the free skate tomorrow! You are going to do amazing'

"I think it is best that I just show you the picture," Mark looked at Johnny who had sat up and looked at Mark with confusion.

Mark went to his camera roll to pull up his photo he and Donghyuck took as they left the restaurant.

He handed his phone to Johnny only to see his widen eyes.

"No way!" Johnny exclaimed, "You lucky son of a bitch! That can't be you!"

Johnny held out Mark's phone, letting Mark see the photo again.

Mark and Donghyuck had their mask down for the picture. They stood behind a bed of sunflowers on a window of a closed shop and fairy light wrapped around the bed. Mark was holding the phone out as Donghyuck had a peace sign. Mark's arm was around Donghyuck's shoulders as they seemed to be laughing at something.

"Well, do you believe me?" Mark couldn't help but smile.

"You are such a bastard." 

When Johnny resorted to curses, Mark knew that Johnny was having a hard time believing.


	5. game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little update after the super long chapter

Coping with the fact that he was at the arena so early in the morning, Donghyuck decided to blast his music through his Airpods.

The walls of the security checkpoint were concrete, cutting off all the connection he had. A metal staircase was to the left leading down further into the deeps of the arena. Security guards stood at both sides of the door along with one behind a computer near the bag check.

He rolled his case behind him with Coach Lee following behind him. Donghyuck grabbed the handles of the case and lifted it onto the conveyor belt.

Lifting his grey headphones off his ears, he let himself adjust to somewhat quietness of the air. He grabbed a small blue and threw them in with his phone, which he used less vigor with.

His black and white sneakers squeaked across the tile as he walked toward the metal detector. Glancing at the green light above him, Donghyuck walked toward the end of the conveyor belt for his suitcase.

When he spotted the familiar black suitcase, he pulled it closer to him and lifted it back to the ground. The blue tray came and he put his Airpods back on his ears. His right hand reached for his phone only for Coach Lee to grab it.

Coach Lee signaled the boy to take off his Airpods out. Donghyuck gave his coach a questioning look as he took them out.

"I am keeping this for the day."

"WHAT?!?" Donghyuck's eyes were wide as he looked at his phone to his coach rapidly.

"You are getting distracted," Coach Lee started. "Something on this phone is distracting you from this competition."

"What if I'm trying not to think of THIS competition," Donghyuck fought back. "I am talking to my friend to calm my nerves. What is wrong with that?"

"You need to learn to deal with competition anxiety without your friends," Coach Lee explained, looking into Donghyuck's eyes. "Just let me do this. If this doesn't work, I won't do it again."

Donghyuck felt his confidence go down as he saw Coach Lee pocket his phone in her coat. He shoved his Airpod back to his ears and stormed out of the security checkpoint with his suitcase in tow.

"Let's get this practice over with."

-

"Hold the fuck up-," Gabe waved his hands to stop Mark.

"Language, Gabriel."

"Sorry, Mom," Gabe flashed his mother a smile before looking at Mark again, "You are telling me that Lee Donghyuck is staying at the same hotel as us?"

Mark’s adventure the previous night was mentioned right when Johnny mad eye contact with Gabe. Mark objected that they should wait for the car ride to discuss in case there were some super fans of Donghyuck and could risk his privacy. 

The three of them sat in the same spots as last night with Mrs. Yang driving to the rink, complaining once again that the bus was taking forever.

"That is all you care about?" Johnny questioned. "Mark meeting Donghyuck and them hanging out doesn't raise any warning signs to you?"

"He has a fucking photo, John Seo," Gabe retorted. "I am proud of you though. That took some guts."

Mark felt his cheek ghost a rosy color as he decided to finally tell them.

"I didn't ask him out," Mark explained."He asked me out."

Johnny turned around from his seat in the front of the car to look at Mark. Mrs. Yang was also smiling at him through the rear-view mirror.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh at Mark's awkwardness. Gabe, however, made his smile and reconfirm. 

"Lee Donghyuck, World Junior champion, Junior Grand Prix final champion three years in a row, 2017 National Champion, asked you, Mark Lee, out?"

"Oh my god," Mark buried his face in his hands at Gabe's interrogation. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Mark, it isn't normal you meet your celebrity crush," Gabe pointed out. "The fact that he came back to you to give you the water bottles because your stupidity is saying a lot. Now, spill."

"You guys are acting like those weird girls at school-"

"Don't you dare compare this to the devil's trio children," Johnny stopped Mark's retort. "I don't think any of them have a chance of meeting Tom Holland or whatever they will be talking about when we return."

"We just went out to Quebec and I kinda acted like a translator when we were eating out," Mark simplified the whole night and not bringing any embarrassing moments into light. "He was super kind but also really savage. He talked about his school life and balancing competing at the senior level with it." 

"As much as I want to hear more about this, we are almost at the rink," Mrs. Yang interrupted their conversation. "Mark, can I speak with you alone?"

"Of course, Mrs. Yang."

The car stopped at the familiar rink they were at less than twelve hours ago. Mrs. Yang found a parking spot near the front entrance quite easily. Johnny and Gabe swiftly exited the car before opening the trunk to get their bags. 

"We'll wait at the front entrance for you, Mark," Johnny reassured, speaking through a crack from the trunk door to the car.

Mark thanked his two friends before they closed the back. Mark turned his attention to Mrs. Yang who offered a smile. The older woman turned her body to face him.

"So, Lee Donghyuck and you?" Mrs. Yang raised an eyebrow. "Do they know?"

"Know what?" Mark's mind was fogged with confusion.

"I saw you with that phone, Mark, through the rear-view mirror," Mrs. Yang informed him. "You got his number?"

Mark couldn't hold a gasp or a stutter. At the same time, he was thankful that he didn't have to keep the secret from someone. 

"Um, how did you-"

"I notice very little things," Mrs. Yang told Mark. "We can stop by a Build-A-Bear or anywhere after the game. You can make or buy something for tonight."

"You really don't have to, Mrs. Yang," Mark felt a blush on his cheeks.

"Let me," Mrs. Yang frowned. "I know that your mother can be- a pain in the ass and don't get started about your father."

Mark couldn't help but laugh lightly at Mrs. Yang's comment. 

"It isn't your fault that she is busy," Mark responded. "I learned not to care about my dad's opinions. It still hurts though."

Mark licked his lips as he tried to divert any of his positive energy from being ruined at the mention of his parents. 

"I know, but you deserve love. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

Mrs. Yang was shaking her head as she removed the car key from its slot. She gave a small smile to the boy. 

"Now, go on. Let's get in the finals!"

Mark gave a smile to the older women before leaving the car with determination. No way they were going to lose. 

Not after Donghyuck wished him a good game and his belief that his team would win.


	6. skate the free skate of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's long program was inspired by Ashley Wagner's program to the same music in the 2016-2017 season.
> 
> Here is the link for the figure skating terms:  
> https://1drv.ms/w/s!AjQRCdQBC18EggMB0rzHEUzOamsk

"Well, I need to get my make-up done-" Donghyuck remembered starting before Mark interrupted.

"Do you have to?" Mark asked, "I am sorry. You probably know a lot more about skating than me-"

"I guess, I don't have to," Donghyuck spoke up before Mark could ramble more, "Do you want me to go out bare-faced?"

"I think it would be refreshing," Mark responded, "I guess, maybe, some lip gloss but that is it."

His eye darted up as he looked at his newly dried hair. Looking at the mirror, the conversation before Coach Lee taking his phone was replaying in his mind.

Donghyuck had a sour feeling his stomach the more he thought of his morning and apologizing would be the first thing Donghyuck was going to do when the free skate was over.

"Any make-up?" Coach Lee peaked her head through the door after to find Donghyuck in grey sweatpants and his 'Team Korea' shirt on.

"Nope," Donghyuck answered. "Maybe some lip gloss though. For my hair, I think it with he parted to the right."

Donghyuck could see the confusion Coach Lee had but she didn't speak up. Nodding, she left him alone to his own.

-

"I don't see why you are struggling so badly to find a plushie Donghyuck will like," Johnny sighed at Mark. "He will like anything.”

"But it has to be meaningful that he will keep it," Mark insisted as they walked into a new isle of the store. "Donghyuck said that the majority of his stuffed animals he will donate to charities so I need to find something that is super special that he will keep."

"When he learns it is from you, he will keep it," Johnny shrugged as he watched Mark look through the animal plushies piled in front of them.

"Maybe, get him something related to Canada," Gabe suggested. "So, when he thinks of Canada, he thinks of you."

"That is so corny," Mark remarked. "But it might be a good idea since I don't have any."

"Thanks a lot, Mark."

Mark ignored Gabe's jab to look at the pile of stuffed animals in front of him. 

His eyes wandered to see a light brown standing up. It had dark brown antlers and big black eyes. Its ears stuck out and Mark couldn't help but reach out for it. It was extremely soft and Mark couldn't find any problems with the animal.

He looked at the tag to find it only cost $8 which Mark made him sigh before shrugging.

"I found it," He proudly showed Gabe and Johnny the little moose with his left hand under it to support it.

"I swear, you two are going to be that cute couple that makes people want to puke but at the same time die because they wish they were you," Gabe spoke up.

"Thanks?" Mark's voice cracked making the two boys laugh at him.

"We gotta hurry though," Johnny looked at his phone. "We need to get to the arena in time for the event."

-

Pulling his black laces around the final hooks, he tied up the top of his right skate and stood up. He bent his knees lightly to test out his lacing and smiled when he found them effective. He walked over to Coach Lee who was waiting with his 'Team Korea' jacket. 

Donghyuck put it on swiftly as he walked in front of Coach Lee to find he was the last skater to arrive. 

Russia's Alexander Samarin, Israel's Daniel Samohin, Japan's Shoma Uno, Canada's Keegan Messing, and his countrymate Cha Junhwan were warming up with Donghyuck.

He nodded at each of them as he took the place in front of Shoma but behind Junhwan. 

Donghyuck was bending his knees, shaking his hands, and rolling his neck. Everything to try to ease his nerves. 

Eventually, they started walking closer to the rink where the lights were dimmed at loud pop music was playing. 

Donghyuck took his black and grey hard-guards off his blade before handing them to Coach Lee. She gave him a smile which he returned tensely. 

Soon, the line was moving forward and he was stepping onto the ice. He tapped his toe against the ice, feeling the texture of it. He skated forward and started some small circles around while stopping at the center of the ice. 

While the others were introduced, Donghyuck clapped for them but continued to move his blades forward and back. 

Eventually, his name was called with a roar of applause. He bowed and waved to his front and back as he continued to let himself feel comfortable. 

"Skaters, you have six minutes to warm-up."

Donghyuck didn't waste any time before skating off behind him to lap the rink. The lights turned on quickly as he quickly started with his jumps. He started with the easiest jump in his program and quickly moved up his jump ladder, landing everything with little anxiety. 

Soon, he took off his jacket to reveal his new outfit for the evening. Classic black pants with a white and grey faded shirt with sparkles decorating his torso with swirls like a hurricane. 

Coach Lee nodded at him and he continued his warm-up. He did his jumps with his complex entries before starting his spins. He made sure to stay at a far corner of the rink in order to stay out of the way of the other skaters. 

The one-minute warning was called out as he exited his final spin. 

Donghyuck shook his head lightly to make sure the dizziness disappeared y before stroking around the edges of the rink. Everyone was starting to wrap up their warm-up. 

When the announcers called that the time had ended, Donghyuck went over to Coach Lee who handed him his hard-guards as he exited the ice.

"Lee Donghyuck!!!"

Donghyuck was caught off guard at the sudden interjection. His eyes drifted toward the audience, hoping to find the source but he was quickly ushered backstage to wait his turn to skate.

Why was that voice so familiar?

-

The moose plushie was the exact thing that made him feel comforted. It reminded him of a certain someone who he was waiting for the entire evening. 

Mark was barely paying attention while watching the first seven skaters skate. All he knew is that Canada's Nam Nguyen was in the lead but the scores could be easily passed by Donghyuck.

Eventually, he watched as the second group came out to warm-up. His eyes drifted to watch each of the skaters take center ice. 

Looking at each one of them, he noticed his familiar face.

His hair was parted to the right making Mark's cheeks turn as dark of a red as the light flashing around. The young boy was off in his world as he moved his skates. 

Eventually, his name was called.

"Representing the Republic of Korea, Donghyuck Lee!"

Mark cringed hearing his name called in such a weird way as the young boy waved, bowed, and smiled. He cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd before they moved on.

"Mark, I might need to take the plushie away before you break it," Johnny shoved his left shoulder as Mark realized he was squeezing the plushie a bit too hard. "We don't want Donghyuck to get a broken plushie."

Mark let his hands relax as the lady called for the warm-up to begin.

His eyes trained on Donghyuck as he lapped the rink before jumping. It was amazing that none of the skaters were hitting each other as jump after jump the males circled the rink.

At the halfway marker, Donghyuck took off his jacket to reveal his new shirt. 

Johnny wolf-whistled but Mark paid no attention to him.

It was like a grey, white, and black watercolor painting on a shirt. 

Mark didn't do any research regarding Donghyuck's new free skate. He wanted to be surprised.

"It fits his program well," Gabe noted as Shoma Uno landed a jump right in front of them.

"Holy shit," Johnny jumped back as the crowd cheered. "Was that a quad?"

"Yeah," Gabe responded. "He seems to be doing his quad flip, salchow, and toe."

"What is that in basic English?" Johnny asked.

"Three different kinds of quads," Gabe sighed. "I saw Donghyuck do three kinds too, lutz, toe, and flip."

"Aren't lutz and flip the two hardest?" Mark asked as Donghyuck exited his spin.

Gabe nodded with a smile. 

"Donghyuck is taking risks tonight."

"Warm-Up has ended," the announcer's voice filled the arena. " Skaters, please leave the ice."

"C' mon Mark, get his attention," Johnny smiles at the younger.

Mark wasn't thinking when he let his mouth open and scream. 

"Lee Donghyuck!!!"

His ears turned red as Gabe and Johnny tried their best to hide their laughs.

"I was not expecting you to actually do it," Gabe laughed.

"Confidence is boosting, huh?" Johnny's left eyebrow rose.

Mark's eyes wandered to the younger boy who was looking out to the crowd. He could easily see the curiosity in his eyes but a security guard started leading him through the curtain backstage.

-

"Good warm-up," Coach Lee wrapped her arms around the younger boy once they walked into a private hallway.

"It was good," Donghyuck nodded absently as he started drinking from his water bottle, "Got everything done. Just normal competition nerves."

"The crowd loved you," Coach Lee commented, "Especially that boy that screamed your name."

Donghyuck smirked as he covered his water bottle up. 

His nerves were still going haywire as he started pacing the hallway.

"Donghyuck, please don't be nervous," Coach Lee spoke up as he passed her for the fifth time, "Perform for yourself. Don't care about the internet's reactions."

"It is kinda hard when you see all of the TV cameras and press there," Donghyuck admitted.

"If it helps, pretend you are performing for one person," Donghyuck's right eyebrow rose.

Who would he want to perform for?

His parents were already so proud of him. Performing for them never felt stressful and they wouldn't care as long as he had fun. They always were there and it never felt special when he was in front of them.

His friends weren't there. They couldn't support except looking at a video on YouTube. That wasn't going to cure his nerves.

His mind started wandering to last night and his new friend, Mark Lee. 

Mark never cared about Donghyuck's status. He cared for Donghyuck even if they met only a day before. Mark was genuine and Donghyuck knew that Mark was someone he wanted to show his passion with.

"Ok," Donghyuck sighed, "I think I know who I can think of."

"Good," Coach Lee gave him a soft smile, "Junhwan-Shi is starting his program. We should get by the curtain."

-

"Aww, man!" Johnny exclaimed as he watched Cha Junhwan end his program, "If only he didn't fall on the first jump."

The group clapped politely as Junhwan bowed in their direction. As soon as Junhwan started skating back to the boards, the next skater came on.

Mark gulped as he saw his face again. 

Donghyuck had his game face on. It was all serious after he bowed to Junhwan with a smile. He skated around the rink a lot as they waited for Cha Junhwan to receive his scores.

The replay was playing over the screens as Donghyuck did simple strokes across the ice. 

The announcer started speaking in French as the scores appeared overhead.

"Junhwan Chan has received a 165.91 in the free skate. His total score is 254.77 and is currently in first place."

Donghyuck was now by his coach as he nodded along to words of encouragement. 

"Now, representing the Republic of Korea, Donghyuck Lee!"

It was only then that he let go of the boards and skated out. He glides across the ice presenting himself to the judges' side than Mark's side. 

Stopping at center ice, Donghyuck stood there with his hands to his side and looking to his left.

Mark whipped out his phone quickly, making sure he snapped a quick photo before recording the program.

Light piano notes sounded through the arena. Mark recognized it immediately. 

"Exogenesis: Symphony Part 3," Mark breathed out. 

Donghyuck's right hand extended out as he turned toward it. He glided toward Mark's direction while still looking away from the direction he was gliding. He quickly started going backward on the beat only to turn to the face of the judges. 

Mark looked up at the TV's to see Donghyuck's face. It was like he was breathing out all of his nerves and inhales only happiness. 

Turning toward he started moving across the ice, turning and swaying to the music. 

It didn't last long as he started jumping. 

He let his foot extend as he stepped forward into the jump. 

Donghyuck was normally smaller than Mark, but his jumps rivaledJohnny's height as he covered the distance of almost the whole row. 

When he stuck his landing, Mark couldn't help but clap aggressively for Donghyuck. 

He turned out to face the judges and rolled his head back as he wrapped his arms around himself while he skated backwards to the other side. 

Mark knew he was prepping for a quad from the speed he had. 

No TV or video could capture the speed figure skaters were going across the ice accurately. They always moved with grace as they used complex turns to earn more points. 

Mark was so curious about who would win in a battle of speed, him or Donghyuck.

He faced forward and turned right into his jump. Mark took the seconds he was in the air to appreciate his position and how closely wrapped he was to complete the turns. Once he was out, he went right into another jump. 

Donghyuck landed with ease as everyone gasped at his flow.

"Quad flip-triple toe combination was amazing," Gabe gushed, knowing full well that Johnny and Mark wouldn't understand.

Just the tone of Gabe's voices showed how hard the jump was and made Mark grip the plushie more when he seemed to jump out of nowhere in the program. 

Donghyuck's landing was always done with the same smooth, grace, and care that Mark was starting to feel more at ease that the boy was going to do alright.

"Just a casual quad toe from steps," Gabe thought out-loud as Donghyuck jumped gracefully into a spin. "Dang, he is good."

Mark noticed how close he was to Donghyuck at that moment. He would only have to walk down a couple of stairs to reach the ice level. 

His left knee was bent in a perfect 90-degree angle. Donghyuck tucked his legs to multiple positions as he spun at a dizzying speed.

Once he exited the spin, it seemed like Donghyuck was dancing. His feet swung gracefully against the ice as his arms floated around his body. Every moment was choreographed but it was done in such a natural manner. 

Soon, he was zipping around the ice, getting ready for another jumping pass. 

He soared backward as he tapped his foot against the ground, vaulting himself off the ice. 

"Oh no," Johnny whispered.

Mark gasped and squeezed the moose plushie hard. 

Donghyuck's body was on a slight tilt. Instead of the normal straight as a pencil look, it was as if some pushed his body into an 80-degree angle. 

When he met the ice, Donghyuck fell back onto the ice. 

"C' mon, Donghyuck," Mark whispered as he clapped his hands harder so Donghyuck could hear his support.

Donghyuck got off the ice quickly and pretended the fall never happened. Mark noticed that Donghyuck's breathing was slightly off as he skated down the ice. 

Thankfully, the boy recovered quickly by completing a jump sequence that made Gabe almost jump off his seat. 

"He did not just do a quad toe-triple toe-double toe sequence!"

"Shut up, Gabe," Johnny grumbled, not even sparing the youngest of the trio a glance.

Donghyuck seemed to have calmed down as his skating seemed to go from frantic to calm after the success of that combination. 

Donghyuck's natural grace came back as he weaved his way down the sides of the rink. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment before he set up for a jump. 

Mark seemed to suddenly notice the difference between a quad and a triple. 

A quad needed the speed from one side of the rink to another, a lift-off with deep knees, the height that you were afraid that the person would jump over the boards, and the fast spins to get all the rotation.

A triple was smaller in height, didn't need all the speed, and could be done without a thought. It would still be good though.

Donghyuck handled everything with care. He would never scale down because it was just a triple. He always had to spice it up with hard transitions that Gabe could probably try to explain to Mark for hours, but never understand.

Mark could see the lines that Donghyuck created with his body. His shirt and pants were simple, so everyone focused on his movements. His legs always extended to meet hip height. His arms were barely on out in a basic position. 

Donghyuck had one jumping pass left.

Yes, Mark was counting for all seven of them. He was scared, okay!

He noticed that Donghyuck was picking up his speed. Soon, he was stepping forward up into the air into his usual jumping position. Once he landed, he launched himself back up for a quick jump. When he exited the jump, Mark clapped his hands aggressively and started getting up.

Mark walked around Johnny into the aisle and walked down to the bottom so he was on ice level.

Donghyuck was gliding across the ice with his left leg in front of him and right leg behind him. His back bent as he let his arms flow out from his chest.

His feet crossed as he allowed himself to glide on his right foot. Putting his left foot down, his blade turned back and forth furiously into his second spin. His leg was outstretched before switching to his other foot. Soon, Donghyuck allowed his body to fold down into a sitting position. 

Donghyuck went up only to turn right back into another flying spin. When Donghyuck grabbed his blade, the spin went faster. He quickly transferred to his other foot and pulled his foot up until it was shoulder height. While his left hand supported his leg, his right arm shot up. 

When he exited the spin, Donghyuck stepped forward and stopped. He put his right arm out and looked at his hand as the music faded.

Mark ended his video quickly as he screamed in support.

The crowd cheered as Mark looked at the jumbo screen to watch Donghyuck's face. 

He had his beautiful smile as he wiped the back of his neck. 

Plushies and flowers were raining down but Mark's moose was still kept in his hands.

Donghyuck faced the judges and bowed toward them. 

When he turned around to Mark's side, their eyes locked. It was as if time was paused as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he bowed. 

He bowed to the other two sides before he started skating toward Mark.

What was Donghyuck doing?

When Donghyuck stopped right in front of him, they exchanged smiles.

"I believe this is for you," Mark handed the moose to Donghyuck who held it on his left hand.

"Thank you so much," Donghyuck's right arm brought Mark into a brief hug before he skated away. 

Donghyuck's smile widened as he waved to more of his fans as he held the moose plushie with care.

Mark quickly walked back up the stairs into the row where Johnny was filming him. 

"I think he liked it," Johnny teased as he sat up to let Mark back in his seat. 

Mark barely paid attention as he watched the replay of Donghyuck's jumps. It was amazing to see each rotation that Donghyuck was able to pull off with ease.

Eventually, the cameras turned to Donghyuck on the big screen. He used the moose plushie to wave to the audience. 

Soon the music was turned off and the scores appeared on the screen.

Donghyuck squinted to read the print as the scores were readout.

"Donghyuck Lee has scored a 182.53 in the free skate. His total score is 284.19. This is a season's best and he is currently in first place."

Donghyuck's eye lit up as he quickly pulled his coach into a hug.

Meanwhile, Mark couldn't help but scream out the boy's name again.

This time Donghyuck had no problem spotting Mark.


	7. silver is the new gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 60+ kudos! you are all amazing and enjoy this chapter!

His fingers ran through the light brown fur of the plushie as affection was coursing through his veins at the thought of the giver.

"So, a fanboy?" Coach Lee questioned.

"No, a friend," Donghyuck corrected while walking to the area where he would be waiting for the results, "Mark Lee."

"I see," Coach Lee eyed the boy before pulling the curtain back. "Well, I'm positive I can give this back to you."

Coach Lee reaches into her right pocket in her black jacket to show Donghyuck's phone. The boy rushed quickly to grab it before thanking her.

When he entered the room, Alexander Samarin and Cha Junhwan were seated, watching Shoma Uno skate to his free skate.

The three skaters exchanged 'congratulations' before Donghyuck sat down on a black sofa closest to him.

Donghyuck looked at his phone briefly before seeing a certain text from someone.

Canada Mark 17:09  
You did amazing tonight! I'm glad you liked the plushie and tell me what you named it

Donghyuck smiled at his text and decided to text his reply after Shoma was finished.

So far, Shoma was doing great. According to Junhwan, Shoma had only messed up his first jump.

He squeezed the moose lightly as he saw Shoma mess up on his second to last jumping pass. A simple hand going down was already a negative Grade of Execution.

Donghyuck didn't know if he felt bad or happy for Shoma messing his program. He never wanted to wish ill about another person, but his competitive side was kicking in. He really wanted to stay in the lead and win this competition.

Not just for himself but a certain person in the crowd.

Donghyuck looked at the moose's eyes one last time before thinking of a name for the moose.

-

Mark couldn't help but frown when he saw the scores of Shoma.

Yes, the boy was talented but- Donghyuck. His bias toward the younger only grew when thinking of his freeskate.

"Either way, Donghyuck is getting a medal," Gabe pointed out. "Will it be bronze or silver?"

"Silver," Mark stated confidently. "As much as I am a Canadian, he isn't going to beat Donghyuck."

"Such pride you have?" Gabe dissed.

"I'm Korean so-" Mark put his arms up in surrender.

"Such a pain in the ass," Gabe mumbled.

The three of them watched the rest of Keegan's program in silence. They weren't surprised by the end of the night to read the results.

1\. Shoma Uno 287.25

2\. Donghyuck Lee 284.19

3\. Junhwan Cha 264.77

It seemed like the only two competitors where Donghyuck and Shoma. It was crazy to think that Donghyuck's senior Grand Prix debut ended with a silver medal.

He could imagine the smile on the younger’s face as felt it radiating even at such a far distance. 

His phone started to vibrate and Mark's attention shifted toward it. He looked to see two messages from the boy.

Ice Prince 5:21 pm  
'thank you so much, markie-hyung. moo and i are super happy to have met'

The next message was a selfie with Donghyuck with Junhwan and Shoma backstage with his moose plushie in Donghyuck's lap. All of them were smiling while Donghyuck had a peace sign with his spare hand.

A smile appeared when Donghyuck messaged him another message.

'btw moo is for moose bc i know you are an idiot and wouldn't understand.'

"Donghyuck liked the plushie," Mark announced to his friends. "Also, he named it 'Moo'"

"Moo?" Johnny raised an eyebrow, "I thought he would be more creative."

"Hey!"

"Why are you taking offense to this?" Gabe asked Mark.

"Because it is Donghyuck's choice to choose Moo's name," Mark defended.

"Whipped," Gabe rolled his eyes.

People were starting to roll a grey carpet across the ice. Men with black jackets started running with different parts of the podium and started assembling it quickly. Once the men had left, people were scurrying across the borders as music played.

"ISU Grand Prix Skate Canada International Victory Ceremony- Men," a lady's voice spoke through the speakers.

Soon, six girls in black dresses were walking across the grey carpet. Three of them were bouquets of flowers and the other three had silver plates which, Mark assumed, had the medals. The flower girls stood to the left while the other girls went to the right.

"Third and winning the bronze medal, representing the Republic of Korea, Junhwan Cha!"

The Romeo and Juliet piece that he skated to fill the arena. Junhwan skated across the ice, waving and bowing. He stopped at center ice as the spotlight went on him. He bowed to all four sides before skating to the podium and tip-toeing to his spot. 

"Second with the silver medal, representing the Republic of Korea, Donghyuck Lee!"

Mark cheered for Donghyuck, but Johnny and Gabe would say in the future that he was screaming. He just supported Donghyuck proudly.

Donghyuck's soft piano music matched Donghyuck's beautiful skating as he made his way across the ice. After stopping in the center of the ice, he spun around with his arms up. He bowed gracefully before stroking over to the podium. 

The two Korean exchanged bows before hugging each other. Donghyuck quickly walked to the other side to get in his place.

"First and winner of the gold medal, representing Japan, Shoma Uno!"

The crowd cheered as Donghyuck's music was replaced with Moonlight Sonata. 

Shoma made his way to the center slowly before he started bowing. He glides his way to where Donghyuck and Junhwan stood, giving them bows and handshakes. 

Shoma looked at the highest spot on the podium and first tried getting on it. He quickly realized it was too tall. He starts pacing before Donghyuck moves on his block to allow Shoma to get in the right place.

The crowd laughed lightly at Shoma.

Mark was paying more attention to Donghyuck.

How he smiled when Shoma was struggling and was quick to help the boy in need and offered a hand to help him up.

"The medals will be presented by Skate Canada president, Leanna Caron."

Donghyuck's hands were behind his back as his warm smile looked at the lady who was walking over to the medal girls.

She first went to Junhwan with a medal with a white ribbon with red maple leaves. Junhwan bowed down as the lady put it around his neck.

Next, she went to Donghyuck. Noticing her height, Donghyuck went down to his right knee so the lady could put the medal around his neck. The two shook hands as his smile widened at the sight of the medal.

She repeated the process to Shoma before she walked to the right side.

Mark smiled as he saw the three boys with their medals, standing proudly. 

Flowers were given to each of the males in the same order as the medals. Two of the officials shake each of the medalists' hands.

Mark noticed how Donghyuck seemed to sniff the flowers every time he had time to himself. The red and yellow flowers popped in contrast to his monotone colored shirt and the boy held it proudly against his chest. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for the national anthem of our winner."

Mark got up on his feet and turned away from Donghyuck to look at the flags starting to be raised.

The Japanese flag was being raised between the two Korean flags slowly. Three girls were holding the ends and slowly letting them up. Once the song ended, the three flags hung close to the roof of the building.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we present your medalists.

Everyone clapped as they sat down. 

Mark, once again, cheered loudly, but Donghyuck didn't hear him.

Frowning, Mark watched as they took multiple pictures in different positions and different people. Soon, they were stepping down from the podium and going to the side.

Donghyuck met with his coach who had a Korean flag for him. 

Donghyuck's eyes went to Junhwan, who didn't have a flag.

The two Koreans exchanged words before Junhwan joined Donghyuck's side. The two held their flag proudly as they skated to the center of the rink before going to take more photos. 

The flags were being lowered as the trio were continually being bombarded for more photos. 

The three of them started to go around the rink

"Third times a charm," Johnny whispered into Mark's ear.

"Here goes nothing," Mark mumbled, "Donghyuck!!!"

The young boy's head shifted up to see Mark's before shaking his head. The boy smiled as Junhwan tapped Donghyuck's shoulder. The two whispered to each other and laughed.

Soon the two boys were going near the boards.

Mark couldn't help but stand up and bolt down the row and aisle to get down to them.

"Out of the way, faggot."

Mark's attention turned to a girl who Mark was standing next to. The girl pushed in front of him before trying to call Donghyuck.

"Mark? Where are you?" Donghyuck asked.

The boy's ears perked before he tried jumping and waving his hands to show he was there. 

Screamings were trying to gain Donghyuck's attention, but he could see the boy was searching for him.

The two boys were about to leave the area before Mark allowed himself to let go again.

"Lee Donghyuck!!!" Mark screamed.

When Donghyuck finally him, Donghyuck seemed to be asking in the politest way for other people to let him through.

It seemed that Donghyuck's words were holy as the fangirls parted a path for him. Mark could feel all eyes as he walked down the remaining stairs to the ice level where Junhwan and Donghyuck were.

Suddenly, Donghyuck's arms wrapped around Mark in one of the best hugs that he had received.


	8. when you inner feeling come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what... i got 69 kudos... on 4/20
> 
> i'm sorry

The media was always the scariest beast. Hearing the translation of a question a reporter with a white shirt and black hair tied into a bun, Donghyuck was trying his best to put out a smile.

"Who is the boy who you hugged during the victory ceremony and after your free skate?"

Donghyuck felt around the table to hold Moo closely to his chest. His mind was buzzing as he tried to gather his thoughts on Mark.

What were his thoughts on Mark?

"He is a friend of mine that was fortunate to make it to my senior debut. I am extremely grateful that he was there to support me and could feel the energy of the crowd better, knowing that he was watching. I just wanted to thank him."

The press conference went fast-forward after that question. Donghyuck tried his best to give out sincere responses, but the lady with the black bun was still staring at him.

Donghyuck just hoped that this wouldn't backfire on him.

-

"Why did that hurt?" Mark groaned as his back flopped down against the mattress. "I am so stupid."

"Yeah, but not about this," Johnny butted in as he tried looking for some clothes in his luggage. "It is totally fine to feel that way. Donghyuck was trying to protect you from the bad press that you could be getting."

"Well, he is late," Mark's finger scrolled down through the comments on the YouTube video to see mostly comments on Donghyuck's situation.

"I told you to not read those comments," Gabe looked at Mark pointedly as he flopped next to him. "Especially with a game tomorrow to worry about."

"You are right," Mark turned his phone off while closing his eyes. "Plus, this is just a childish crush. Donghyuck is a famous figure skater. I am just a local Canadian hockey player. He is on such a higher level than me.

There is no way Donghyuck would like me even if he was gay, bi, pan- I don't know!"

-

"What's his name?" Jaemin's voice beckoned through Donghyuck's phone.

When Donghyuck's press conference ended, he returned to the locker room he was sharing with Junhwan and Shoma. The other two skaters had gone off as they were informed about the gala schedule the following day. Out of pure boredom, he had called Jaemin.

Jeno and Jaemin seemed to be together that morning. It was 7 in the morning and both were eating some food before going to school. Both boys congratulated Donghyuck and stated their happiness for their best friend.

Both had woken up early to watch his free skate and were surprised by Donghyuck's choice of music and elegant outfit. Mostly, the two boys were excited to hear about Donghyuck's new friend.

Jaemin was just being himself as he probed Donghyuck with questions.

"Mark Lee."

"Korean-Canadian?" Jeno questioned.

"Man, send a picture of him to me!" Jaemin screamed.

Donghyuck agreed to both requests as he sent the selfie that the two of them shared the day before.

"He looks handsome," Jaemin noted, looking at Jeno's phone. "Good catch, Donghyuckie!"

"Korean name?"

"Lee Minhyung," Donghyuck answered.

"Minhyung and Donghyuck," Jaemin tested the two names together. "He gave you a plushie too?"

Donghyuck brightened as he reached to his right side to showcase Moo to his best friends.

"Meet Moo!"

"Moo?" Jaemin questioned.

"Is it a cow?" Jeno asked. "Because I thought I saw a moose."

"No, you idiot!" Donghyuck shouted, "Moo is short for Moose."

"I think 'Mark' would have been a better name," Jaemin shrugged.

"Mark-Hyung actually liked Moo's name," Donghyuck defended.

"I haven't met Mark-Shi, but I don't think he is dumb enough to argue with you," Jeno noted.

As Donghyuck ran his fingers through the plushie’s fake fur, he allowed himself to retell every story he could about Mark. His eyes were looking above or at Moo, knowing that Jaemin and Jeno wouldn’t dare put their attention somewhere else with such gossip.

"I would say that you are dumb for giving your number to a boy who you took out to dinner," Jaemin said after Donghyuck's storytime finished. "But it seems like Mark-shi is pretty cool. I mean, He couldn't have gotten Skate Canada tickets the day before the free skate. He was too close to the ice level to have that."

"Did Mark-Shi tell you he was going to watch your competition?" Jeno asked.

"No," Donghyuck frowned. "At the same time, he knew I was famous but didn't tell me until later on. Mark-Hyung said he thought it would be refreshing for me to introduce myself and be a normal person for once."

"Where is he from?" Jaemin asked. "He isn't from Toronto."

"Vancouver," Donghyuck replied.

Suddenly, Donghyuck's eyes widen and he looked at his phone. Seeing Donghyuck's reaction, his two best friends raised an eyebrow.

"Grand Prix Final is in Vancouver!"

"Oh my god," Jeno laughed while Jaemin who was trying his best not to choke on his coffee.

"Hyuck, you have to go!"

Donghyuck presses his left hand against his forehead

"It isn't that simple, NoJam," Donghyuck retorted. "I have to be on the podium at my next competition to go to the Grand Prix Final!"

"Now, you have a stronger motivation!" Jaemin reasoned. "To see Mark again."

"I have his number so we can always FaceTime," Donghyuck shrugged.

"Real life is much better than through the internet," Jeno responded.

"Plus, how did you meet?" Jaemin questioned. "In real life! This is no sliding into your DMs or commenting on an Instagram post to get recognized. You had a connection and fate is putting you together."

"Together?" Donghyuck questioned. "We are friends, Nana. I'm not gay."

"Are you saying that because you aren't or you are afraid of homophobia?" Jaemin asked.

“What are you on about Nana?”

“Just think about how you never really talk about girls even when you were younger,” Jaemin shrugged casually.

Those words started a small loop in Donghyuck’s head. Jaemin was speaking the truth as he never expressed any interest which was something his friends always pointed out since he was constantly surrounded by them at the rink.

He always liked complimenting his male club mates He loved looking at male outfits for figure skating.

That didn't mean anything, right?

Yet around Mark...

All of these thoughts weighted down on Donghyuck's shoulders before he heard his friends on the phone.

"Donghyuck!?!" Jeno's voice was heard but he couldn't see his face with the slow development of tears forming.

Donghyuck was drunk on his thoughts. It was hard to focus. He found comfort in hugging Moo.

Moo...

Mark's gift to Donghyuck for today's free skate.

Mark...

What did he honestly think of Mark?

"I am so sorry, Donghyuck!" Panic was evident in Jaemin's voice.

"No no," Donghyuck wiped his tears slowly, "I need to get ready for the gala. I'll see you when I get back home."

It was all lies but he didn’t want his friends to see him in such a weak state.

With no shame, tears of realization poured down and he didn't know if he should be relieved or scared.


	9. two can play a game

Tapping his fingers against the wood of the table, he used his right hand to stir the hot chocolate he made. It was only Mark sitting downstairs in the lobby. The cheap hot chocolate powder distracted him from what happened earlier that evening.

The only sound was the sound of the employee at the front desk typing and the lull of the television to his right. It was too far away for Mark to hear, but he could see it was some American football game.

His eyes shifted to his cup of hot chocolate that was still emitting steam.

Soon, the sound of footsteps entered his hearing and Mark looked up to find the culprit. He also immediately found that the footsteps came from an older woman and a younger boy.

Before he could study them further, he saw the boy look back at him.

Mark's eyes went back to the table in thought.

Donghyuck was supposed to be leaving tonight. That couldn't be him.

"Stop looking down."

Mark felt his head snap to see Donghyuck standing behind a chair opposite of him.

Next to him, his skating luggage stood as the handle stood up with Donghyuck's right hand holding it tightly. He was wearing a yellow hoodie with a white shirt peeking out and blue jeans.

However, Mark wasn't looking at his clothes.

Donghyuck's face had evidence of a crying session and Mark didn't know the reasoning.

"You wanna sit down?" Mark finally gathered his thoughts.

"I was going to without your permission," Donghyuck smirked as he pulled the chair with the green cushion so he could sit.

"What are you doing here?" Mark bit his lip after he asked the question.

"Gala is tomorrow," Donghyuck responded. "I have early morning practice then the gala in the evening."

"What is your exhibition song this year?" Mark spoke, "I know you are fond of using K-Pop songs."

"Maybe, maybe not," The tease in Donghyuck’s voice made Mark smile lightly. "You have your final game tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mark shrugged, "You are looking at the team's starting center."

"Center?" Donghyuck questioned, "I thought goalie."

"Why?"

"You could have lost a couple of brain cells while the pucks kept hitting you."

Mark didn't know if he should feel offended but he was laughing. 

"You are trying to change the subject, I see," Mark calmed down from his sudden euphoria.

"It isn't fun to tell a secret," Donghyuck replied curtly, "But I think my grey suit will wow you."

Mark honestly wasn’t one to know K-Pop. This might have made him look like an idiot.

"What about you?" Donghyuck spoke up. "What are you doing down here when you could be sleeping for your game?"

Donghyuck's eyes were locking with Mark's and it made his heartbeat stronger. His cheeks were slightly red while his lips pressed against each other as he waited for Mark.

"Just thinking," the older responded, "I needed some alone time to gather my thoughts."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"I'm glad you are here, Donghyuck-ah," Mark reassured. "I needed a break. I was honestly overthinking and all I need to do is trust myself."

"Glad you can finally realize that your advice to you can be used on yourself," the younger boy brought his hands from his lap to the table.

They reached out to grab Mark's cup.

"Hey!"

Before Mark could stop his further, Donghyuck took a sip from his hot chocolate. 

"Don't you smirk at me!" Mark's eyes widened as Donghyuck slide the cup back toward him. "You could have gotten your own!"

"Oh, shut it," Donghyuck answered.

The two continued talking until it was midnight. Both had to wake up early so they both decided that their talks would further the following day. 

-

"Lee Donghyuck's exhibition to EXO's Growl practice!"

It was around six in the morning when Donghyuck found himself on the ice once again.

He was tired for the majority of the morning but when his blades meet the ice. It was like he was it was he was awake for the last six hours. Which he was, but he got only five hours of sleep before Coach Lee had to burst into the room and rush him out.

He did see one thing when he was power walking out of the hotel. 

Mark was standing with a group of boys. He noticed his black suit was perfect but his tie was lazily hanging off his neck. 

It wasn't formal but it looked cute. Donghyuck took that as inspiration for his look.

A grey suit and white shirt underneath with a black-tie simply tied lazily. A black cap matched the outfit with it put backward.

A straight replica of the Growl music video. 

Donghyuck moves around the ice lazily, mostly marking the ice of which places he wanted to go. 

He threw some spins and jumps all over the place without much thought. 

Donghyuck made a thought of trying to dance the chorus on ice. That was harder than expected. 

He decided to just use the arm movements and the 'E-X-O' part.

Eventually, the song ended and Donghyuck ended with his right knee sliding across the ice.

He heard the other skaters clap politely and he smiled at each of them thankfully. 

Donghyuck was the last person to rehearse their exhibition before they called together all the skaters to learning the closing number with all the skaters. 

Everyone was standing around as the male explained the choreography. Donghyuck was honestly bored. He wasn't the only one, however. 

Shoma Uno was doing some footwork so Donghyuck decided to join him. 

The two were laughing silently with each other as they graced their way around the ice. They honestly barely understood the English so it wasn't like they were going to miss a lot.

Shoma would do a small footwork section and Donghyuck would try to recreate it. Then, they would swap.

They helped each other out by slowing down steps. 

It was honestly the best minutes Donghyuck had on the ice. Learning from Shoma himself rather than through videos.

Eventually, the guy stopped explaining his plans and show them his choreography.

"This was going to be a slow practice," Donghyuck mumbled, "I wonder how Mark's doing."

-

The referee tugged his right shoulder as the two skated over to the penalty box...

Did Mark have any regrets tripping that other player? No.

"He was being an asshole," Mark grumbled as he saw the referee close the door.

He could hear the boos from the crowd as they saw Mark take off his helmet and wait for his five minutes to be up. Even the other team seemed to be shaking their heads at their fellow team player.

It seemed like everyone in the crowd, but the referees saw the way that the one player was treating Mark. Jersey 23 Jacobs was the biggest asshole Mark had ever met. The number of times he was checked into the boards or tripped by his skate would have caused him to be kicked off the ice.

But they were blind.

They only saw when Mark waved his stick, so the guy could get a taste of his medicine.

When his helmet was off, his hair was wet from the sweat he had made during the last 10 minutes skating. He removed his right glove before running his hand through his hair.

It didn't take long before he put his gear back on and focused on the game in front of him. It was pretty bad for Mark's team. They were losing with only fifteen minutes in the third quarter with a score of 2-0.

Now, Mark was out of the game leaving one less player on the ice.

A pout appeared on the boy's face as he watched the hockey game in front of him. Everything felt that this day wasn't going right.

Then, Mark thought about last night. He could practically see Donghyuck's laughing figure as he took another sip out of Mark's hot chocolate.

Mark's eyes shifted to the clock to see eleven minutes left in the quarter. The referee was skating over to him and the grip on his hockey stick tightened.

"Get out!" the referee yelled and Mark didn't think twice.

Mark jumped out of the penalty box seat onto the ice and quickly skated to his right to join the action.

-

Donghyuck bit his lip as he walked toward the right rink. Coach Lee was leading the way as Donghyuck lower his black cap more.

When the two entered the rink, a cheer bombarded the silence that the lobby had shown. The boy's eyes shifted to the clock where he saw 10 minutes left in the third quarter with a score of 2-0.

The players were skating closer to him and the two team colors were red and green.

"It isn't Christmas," Donghyuck snorted.

The red team had a member just leave the penalty box. The player skated swiftly over to where the action was happening. The puck was passed to him immediately.

Donghyuck had only been to a couple of hockey games at his home rink. He had seen a couple of practices as well, but he wasn't the most knowledgable.

He watched as the player shifted toward the right side as he played with the puck. He surged forward passing it to one of his teammates. The puck is received as the other player moves closer before shooting.

The goalie blocks that but the first player received the puck and tried again.

This time, the puck flew gracefully into the goal.

The horns blare as Donghyuck looks at the jersey of the player who scored.

"No way."

Donghyuck's eyes widened as he saw 'Lee 2' printed in white.

"Is that him?" Coach Lee asked Donghyuck.

A sigh entered his lips as he nodded at his coach.

-

Mark felt more accomplished leaving the locker room with Johnny and Gabe in tow.

That goal really made up for the shit playing he had done earlier in the game.

The lobby wasn't as crowded as before, but it was still a maze to find Mrs. Yang.

"Where's your mom?" Johnny groaned as he looked at Gabe.

"If I knew, we would be with her now!" Gabe burst.

"Call her, man!" Johnny bickered.

Mark's eyes were still looking out in the crowd.

Suddenly, he saw Mrs. Yang was her back was facing Mark. She seemed to be in deep conversation with another person.

However, her dark purple jacket was replaced with a black one.

"What color jacket was your mom wearing again?" Mark asked Gabe.

"Usual dark purple?" Gabe's voice wavered as his eyes locked to where Mark was looking at.

The two boys quickly started walking over to them with Johnny and their oversized bags behind them.

"Hey, mom!" Gabe spoke as he wrapped his arm around the lady with the black jacket.

Soon, he realized he was wrong as his mother was standing on the other side with her dark purple jacket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Gabe immediately took his arm off.

Mark and Johnny were trying their best not to laugh at Gabe as they saw the glare his mom was giving him.

The lady that had the black jacket simply gave an eye smile.

Both of the people Mrs. Yang was talking to were wearing face masks over their mouths and wore black clothing. It seemed they were trying not to attract attention, but wearing all black did the opposite.

The lady had her hair tied back while the younger boy has messy honey hair.

Mark seemed to finally connect the dots with the first words of the boy.

"Maybe, I should have gotten here earlier and you would have won."

Waves of happiness filled Mark's veins as he heard the honey-haired boy's voice.

"Yeah, we are each other's good luck charm."

The boy laughed as he pulled down his mask briefly to smirk at Mark.

"Hey! Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Johnny looked at Mark.

Mark had forgotten that his best friends were watching along with Donghyuck's coach and Mrs. Yang.

"Hello! I'm Donghyuck!"

The boy gave a wave and his eyes shined on their own. Mark smiled at the younger's cute introduction to his best friends.

His broken English made Mark's heart skip. He felt a nudge from the right to see Johnny giving him a glance.

"These are my best friends, Johnny-Hyung and Gabe. You probably already know this but you were just talking to Gabe's mother."

Mark looked at Johnny who gave the younger a smile as Gabe was shocked at the fellow figure skater.

"Oh my god, I love your skating and your new program," Gabe complimented.

"Thank you," Donghyuck said. "All thanks to my coach."

Donghyuck gracefully presented his coach who was chatting with Mrs. Yang.

"Nice to meet you," Coach Lee whispered with a small bow.

Johnny greeted the two in Korean, surprising the two. 

Mark felt a wave of relief as he watched his friends converse with Donghyuck so easily. The language barrier was obvious, but they seemed to click like they had a connection in a past life.

Everything was right, until the click of a camera disturbed their peace.


	10. falling into your arms for the wrong reason

The two laughed loudly as they laid next to each other on the soft bed in his hotel room.

"I told you it will be fine, Hyung," Donghyuck reassured. "I don't need to be at the rink until later tonight."

Donghyuck thought that Mark was in the ultimate 'boyfriend' look. His black sweatshirt matched his hair and his blue jeans hugged his legs. His white cap and shoes were abandoned on the floor of the hotel room.

"I just don't want to be blamed for making you late," Mark smiled at the younger.

Donghyuck shook his head as the white sheet below him ruffled.

"I hope I will see you again," Donghyuck spoke up.

"You aren't the only one," Mark agreed. "So, where is your next competition?"

"I'm sure you already know," Donghyuck smirked, remembering Johnny's words to him at the rink.

"Mark already loved you before you two met. He is a big fan, but I doubt he would admit it to you."

"I do, but I like hearing you speak instead," Mark's voice didn't waver nor did he take it back.

Donghyuck felt his cheek glow with red.

"Japan, then hopefully Canada again."

"What do you mean 'hopefully?' You will make it."

"If I can be on the podium in Japan, I can go to the Grand Prix Final which is in Vancouver."

"No way!" Mark sat straight up and Donghyuck followed his actions. "You didn't tell me that you might be coming!"

"Well, it isn't certain but-"

"I am going to show you around everywhere I love!" Mark didn't let the younger speak as he continued to speak passionately about his home town.

Donghyuck's ears perked, listening intently as he observed Mark's glowing smile. 

"I can take you to my rink!" Mark exclaimed, "We can skate together and-"

"See who is the better skater?" Donghyuck teased the boy.

Mark narrowed his eyes before laughing lightly with Donghyuck joining quickly.

"I think you are much better," Mark smiled.

"I don't know because mad Mark skated pretty damn fast," Donghyuck teased.

Mark's cheeks blushed red, but he still laughed.

"Well, I think you are still the better skater," Mark smiled, "And I have every video online to prove it."

As Donghyuck's mouth opened, Mark's phone vibrated in the sheets.

"Oh my god," Mark reached over for his phone, "It is Johnny. Do you mind-"

"Take the call," Donghyuck gestured to Mark's phone.

Donghyuck liked Johnny and Gabe. Johnny was quick to defuse the nerves as he spoke Donghyuck's native language. Even though Gabe spoke English, Donghyuck could feel his happy aura. That was enough to know along with the fact that Gabe was a fan of his. The two could easily relate to figure skating and it made Donghyuck happy.

"Hello?" Mark questioned as he clicked the green spot on his phone. "You want this on speaker? You sure- Ok, no need for that language."

Mark clicked his tongue as he took the phone away from his right ear and hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" Donghyuck questioned.

"Hi, Donghyuck," Johnny's voice tensed making the younger more confused.

When the two boys looked at each other, they could feel the chills going down their veins.

"I am going to be honest," Johnny spoke up. "I don't think we should hide this from you, you know. Like tearing a bandage off quickly or a shot at the doctors- um- some reporter saw us at the hockey game this morning."

Mark raised an eyebrow before laughing lightly. He quickly stopped when he didn't hear Johnny joining.

"This is a joke, right?" Mark's grip hardened on his phone as a piece of his black hair fell on his forehead.

"If you don't believe me, go search Donghyuck-ah's name," Johnny sighed, "But don't say I didn't warn you, Mark."

A beep sounded as the phone showed Mark's lock screen. Donghyuck felt his heart tear into pieces. The thought of people finding out about Mark was crashing with the feeling of content seeing the selca the two took when they just met.

"Do you believe him?" Mark asked Donghyuck.

Sucking in a breath, Donghyuck stared at Mark.

"Yes, I don't want to, but Johnny-Hyung has to be telling the truth."

"Do you want to get it over with?" Mark's left arm wandered to find the laptop that was charging on the bedside table. 

"I guess."

Mark grabbed his white laptop and scouted closer to Donghyuck. He typed with his left hand as he brought his right arm to rest on the pillow behind him. 

Mark's fingers moved slowly typing in the search engine needed. Donghyuck saw his name in dark blue and smirked.

"Searched for me before?" Donghyuck's voice was wavering.

Donghyuck didn't know English that well, but he could spot his name easily.

"Of course," Mark's firmness caught Donghyuck off guard.

The room's tension dissolved Donghyuck's feeling to blush.

Mark's right arm went down to Donghyuck's waist. His arm guided the boy closer so their shoulders were touching.

Donghyuck sucked in a breath quickly before Mark clicked the 'search' button. 

It didn't take long before the results popped up.

"Just pictures!" Mark smiled, "Nothing bad."

"Yet," Donghyuck's hand went to continue scrolling down. 

'Lee Donghyuck's Good Friend Does Hockey?'

'EXPOSED: Lee Donghyuck's Friend from Skate Canada'

'Lee Donghyuck Stealing the Spotlight by Hugging a Guy Who Gave Him a Plushie?'

'Is Lee Donghyuck in a Relationship with a Guy?'

'Who is Mark Lee: All You Need to Know About Haechan's Plushie Throwing Friend.’

His breathing was hitched as arms wrapped around him. Tears were pricking his eyes as Mark slammed the laptop in front of him.

Each of the articles' names was burning into his brain. The last two articles before Mark's rage slipped made bit his lip. 

It made his heartache and head spin. 

"Everything will be fine," Mark whispered. "There is nothing wrong with this going out to the media."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Donghyuck looked into Mark's eyes to find the older already staring at him.

"I know," Mark comforted, "But we will get through it. We need to."

Donghyuck moved into Mark's arms as he brought his arms to wrap them around the older's torso. Tears were freely falling as Mark stroked circles on his back. 

This was not how Donghyuck wanted to fall into Mark's arms.


	11. time is always moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 100 kudos! it is crazy that it got that much this fast.
> 
> there are a lot of changes between Mark and Donghyuck in this chapter. i guess that is what happens when they are far a part...

Time seemed to get the better of Donghyuck or he just was scared to text Mark.

Call him a wimp all you want, but he thought it was for the best that the two weren't talking.

It was the biggest pain in the ass to get make sure Mark was safe from Donghyuck's surplus of fan girls and the media. The statement from Donghyuck's legal team even had to step in.

Donghyuck has no time to pay attention to Mark along with the Japan Open. Donghyuck was trying his best to sleep at least 4 hours each night. Mark was not going to fit into his schedule.

Thankfully, his hard work paid off with another silver medal and a ticket to Vancouver for the Grand Prix Final.

That led to Mark’s simple congratulatory text and response of thanks from himself a week ago. 

"Text him!" Jaemin shouted as he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's neck lightly. "You have to since you are going to his hometown!"

Donghyuck felt the breeze as he sat with his three best friends outside their school. There was a small patch of grass in the back that few students knew about.

It had always been the 2000 liners hangout spot. Getting away from Donghyuck's fans was always easy with that spot in mind.

Donghyuck had just ranted his problems to his friends. Renjun was busying himself on his phone. Jeno was standing up as he was being somewhat productive and doing his homework. Jaemin was, well, being himself. 

"How romantic," Sarcasm dripped through Renjun's voice as he continued scrolling on his Instagram page.

Renjun always seemed to be saying those kinds of stuff since Donghyuck came back from Canada the first time.

"Well, I want to but-"

"You said you want to!" Jaemin was shaking him, "Just do it!"

"It isn't that simple," Donghyuck huffed.

"Enlightened me," Jaemin removed his arms and sat on the boy's right. 

"Firstly," Donghyuck looked at his three best friends in the eye, "He is very busy with hockey. He is one of their starting players and has to go to tons of practices and games-"

"That is a shitty excuse," Jeno interrupted.

"Next, school is probably stressing him out as much as it is for me," Donghyuck said.

"You would be the perfect destressing tool that he needs," Jaemin smiled.

"I am still not over my gay awakening," Donghyuck lowered his voice so only the trio in front of him could hear.

Renjun looked up from his phone. Jeno stopped tapping his foot against the ground. Jaemin stopped playing with his eyes.

Their stares made Donghyuck shrink in his taste.

"Your gay awakening has your number and you didn't jump on the chance to talk with him more?" Renjun questioned.

"You know what, fuck you too," Donghyuck grumbled as his three best friends laughed.

-

"You are leaving?" Jisung was in awe.

"Yeah, foreign exchange program," Jaehyun replied.

Donghyuck was sitting with Jisung and Jaehyun in the cafe in their ice rink. 

It was the warmest place by far. To their left was a huge glass wall where you could glance at the skaters practicing their sports or watch the hockey games in peace and warmth. Wooden tables were scattered around the matter floor with four black plastic chairs surrounding the tables. 

The cafe was near the back. The line was never long and young teenagers barely paid mind as they took orders and did orders with minimal effort. The menu was written on whiteboards with no prices and the marker slowly being wiped away. 

Jaehyun was a hockey player at their rink with the position of right-wing. Jaehyun was one of few that didn't know who Donghyuck was when Donghyuck started training in Seoul instead of Jeju. Jaehyun never treated him differently for being a figure skater or being famous.

Somehow, Jaehyun was able to convince most of his hockey team that Donghyuck was ok to hang out with.

"I am going to miss you!" Donghyuck pouted, "So, where are you leaving us for?"

"Vancouver or New York-"

"Repeat that," Donghyuck snapped.

"Um," Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, "Vancouver or New York?"

"Why there?" Jisung asked the oldest of the group.

"Both have a hockey team associated with the school," Jaehyun responded.

Donghyuck felt a red flag waving in the air in his mind.

"Do you know the name of the teams?"

"I don't know New York, but I remember Vancouver was the Cherries Bombers."

"You have to go to New York!" Donghyuck spat out. "There is no way you are going to Vancouver."

"What is wrong with that team?" Jaehyun asked.

"I know some people on that team and there is no way that-"

"Now, I definitely want to go to Vancouver," Jaehyun teased.

"You don't need to mix in with those-"

"Isn't the guy from the articles from that team?"

The three's heads snapped to see Taeyong standing in front of their table.

He was also apart of Jaehyun's team and played left defense. Other than Jaehyun, Taeyong talked with Donghyuck and the other figure skaters the most.

"Oh my god!" Jisung's eyes grew, "What is his name? Um, I'm blanking out!"

"Mark Lee?" Jaehyun asked as he shoved his phone to Donghyuck's shocked face. "Wait, isn't that the moose stuffed animal that is next to your box of tissues?"

"His name is Moo," Donghyuck huffed.

"It has a name?" Taeyong questioned as Jisung's eyes glowed with happiness.

"I love his name!" Jisung complimented.

"I am glad that someone other than Mark-Hyung liked it."

"He would be an idiot if he didn't," Jaehyun laughed.

-

"I am an idiot," Mark grumbled as he looked at his new phone. "Can you text Donghyuck saying that I have a new number?"

"Just call him," Gabe shrugged.

"Mark! Get your fucking fries!" Felix called from behind the snack bar counter.

Felix was one of Mark's best friends that didn't play hockey. Felix was just moving into Vancouver from Australia and Mark was put in charge of helping him out.

Mark glared at his two friends before getting up from the plastic booth.

The cafe was on the second level of the rink. After walking down an awkwardly long hallway, you would be greeted with children running around and parents chatting away. Both walls had windows were people can watch between the two rinks. Blue plastic booths with matching tables were lined in four rows. 

The cafe's TV menu was black, but everyone knew the menu. If you didn't, you could probably guess what was on it. A mixture of college and high school students worked with the sweetest old couple that Mark had ever met.

"Dude, you know that-"

"Yeah, yeah," Felix waved with a laugh. "Mrs. Socolow already talked to me about it, but when I said the order was for you- I got the go-ahead."

"Were those the yells I heard when-"

"Yeah, mate!" Felix took a fry from Mark's french fries, "So, new phone, huh?"

"Yeah," Mark waved his Samsung as he saw his friend wince, "It isn't that bad!"

"Sure," Felix moved Mark's fries closer to him, "Go on, lover-boy."

Mark shook his head before laughing. 

"I don't appreciate that," Mark smirked as he grabbed his food before walking off.

"Doesn't matter if you like-"

"Felix! Get back to work!"

Mark's laugh grew as he walked away from the food counter. 

The Donghyuck comment didn't make him angry.

It made him happy. 

-

Was his phone buzzing at such an early time?

His dark chocolate eyes blinked as he hastily grabbed his phone.

A picture of Johnny giving Gabe a piggyback ride flashed making Donghyuck groan at the brightness.

'Johnny-Hyung'

Donghyuck fought another groan as his finger tapped the green light.

The darkness of the early morning was evident with not a single ray of sunlight. Only the small ray of moonlight peaking through his grey curtains.

His dark grey sheets were wrapped around the boy as he wore a simple white shirt. He could see on the floor some black shirts littered on the floor. His hair was tangled with stray pieces cutting into his vision.

"Hello?" His voice was hoarse as he waited for a response.

"Donghyuck! This is Mark!"

Speaking was not on his side as he heard the cheerful attitude Mark's voice displayed.

Waves of emotions hit Donghyuck like slaps in the face. It seemed like his brain was just picking random emotions off a shelf and seeing they could make him even more confused. It was working.

What was Mark being so friendly about?

"I'm using Johnny-Hyung's phone because mine broke last week. I brought it onto the ice in my jacket and-"

"You are that much of an idiot?"

Donghyuck's eyes went up to see the time that Mark woke him up at.

4:28 in the morning.

"What do you mean?" Mark's voice laced confusion.

"What time is it over in Canada?" Donghyuck huffed.

"Around noon," Mark's voice still had the same confusion.

"You realize we are in different time zones?"

"Oh shit!" Donghyuck flinched as he brought his phone away from his ear, "I’m so sorry! I'll call you back when you are, um, more awake?"

"Your loud volume already made me awake," Donghyuck tried to sit upright only for him to flop back down on his bed.

"Dude," Mark's voice dragged, "Was that your bed?"

"As much as your voice is sexy speaking English, can you not?"

Donghyuck's quick whip of words made caught him off guard. His morning tiredness blended all the emotions of embarrassment.

So, this was a gay panic...

"Um, thank you," Mark mumbled, clearing his throat. "So, can I give you my new number?"

"Yeah, yeah," Donghyuck acted quickly as he quickly added Mark's new number to his phone, "Anything else you want to bother me with?"

It was barely a bother now.

Later on that day, Donghyuck was back at his second home.

"Are you sure that you are staying in Vancouver?" Donghyuck looked at Jaehyun who nodded his head, "When are you leaving?"

"Maybe, a month?" Jaehyun shrugged, readjusting the grip on his enormous hockey bag so it would stay out of people's way. "Staying a month and a half then coming back here."

"Are you at least coming back before Christmas?" Donghyuck asked, he also brought his luggage with his skates closer.

Even early mornings at the rink were busy. Something Donghyuck pitied all of the staff members for.

"Yeah," Jaehyun smiled, "The team can't go that long without me."

Everyone knew that Jaehyun was one of the best players on the team, but their record was still quite bad. Losing most of their games, Jaehyun voiced his excitement on joining another team. Even if it was for such a short time.

"Mark-Hyung said that they were an ok team," Donghyuck told the elder, "They need some improvement, but the fact they won one of their tournaments is a good step. Along with making the semifinals or finals in each."

"Are you directly quoting Mark-Shi?"

"He said more complicated hockey terms that my figure skating brain couldn't understand," Donghyuck reasoned, "So... no. It wasn't a direct quote."

"Position?"

"Starting center," Donghyuck's quickness made him look up at Jaehyun's face.

"Dang," Jaehyun whistled as hell combed his pink hair back, "You got yourself a center."

"What does that mean?"

The two had stopped walking down the main hallway of the rink where the rinks divided.

Jaehyun gave him a smirk before he turned away from the younger to go to his locker room on the left side.

"You better explain that, Hyung!"

-

"Mark, will you stop looking on your phone?"

Mark looked up right away to see his mother's brown eyes glaring down. His fingers immediately to lock his phone from his mother's prying eyes.

Inside the small black car, Mark sat in the back, leaving the seat next to his mother for her work bag.

She wore her typical black and white suit and black skirt. Mark rarely saw her out of it.

"Are you talking to Donghyuck again? Has he gotten you in so much trouble already?"

"Mom, he is my friend," Mark's voice cracked.

He quickly cleared his throat as he shifted in the car seat.

"Quite a famous friend," His mother drove out of the rink parking lot, "Very close for someone who you only saw in person for three days. Plus, all that trouble with the legal team was not something your father and I needed."

"It is fine, mom," Stoic was the young boy's voice, "Donghyuck already apologized and I forgive him."

Mark allowed the car to be consumed with silence. It was by far better than talking.

Mark was so glad that he had a call with Donghyuck later that evening to look forward to it.

-

"Mark-Hyung, do you ever feel not hungry?" Donghyuck looked at his phone as he watched Mark play with his hair. "Or the fact that you just didn't want to eat?"

"Yeah," Mark flipped over on his back to look at his ceiling, "Can I tell you I feel it now?"

"Please get something to eat when this is done," Donghyuck pleaded.

"For you, I will."

Their hearts seemed to beat faster as they felt a sense of loneliness.

"You know, my old coach told me I was fat," Donghyuck copied the elder's movements. "But I told him to fuck off and moved to Seoul. His words still hurt though."

"My parents never go to my games," Mark sucked a breath into his confession. "They went to my first game. I didn't even play that much and we lost."

"I haven't seen my parents in months," Donghyuck ruffled his nose. "I don't even know if I am going to see them for the New Year since Nationals is the 5th through 7th."

"How about Christmas?" Mark asked into the air.

"Yeah, my two younger brothers, sister, and my parents are excited to see me," Donghyuck smiled before looking at his phone, "You?"

"My older brother is coming and maybe I'll be with Gabe," Mark shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

"It is kinda crazy how it is almost the end of November," Donghyuck fixed his position so his belly was on his bed with a pillow under his arms.

"It has been a fast month," Mark admitted, "Time goes by fast."

"Let's hope we can stay in the moment."

The two boys sighed in unison before laughing.


	12. welcome to vancouver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i say i love ridin' so much? it is just a fact at this point. anyways, enjoy today's chapter!

His anxiety picked up as he saw the change in status on the flight coming from Seoul, South Korea.

Mark wasn't corny. He didn't have a sign with Donghyuck's name, not flowers or candy. He wasn't going to bring another stuffed animal. 

His parents would never allow him to do that.

Mark was still here though, waiting patiently for the younger. With his plane just landed, he would only have to wait for a short amount of time.

The hustle of the airport seemed to revolve around Mark. Standing by the arrival hall had him see emotions of happiness when someone's family member or friend came through the doors. The passengers looked worn down but lit up seeing those they loved. If they were just tourists, the scale of the airport made their eyes bulge.

Mark got up from the uncomfortable grey chair to walk over to the arrival hall. Unlike in Toronto, no fangirl could see Donghyuck. Anyone who looked remotely like a fan was kicked out. Mark personally saw four girls get escorted out.

It made him feel relieved.

Soon, people were entering through the arrival hall doors.

Mark made sure to look at every person for Donghyuck and Coach Lee.

When he saw that familiar light brown hair, he couldn't help but smile.

A dark blue letterman jacket with a black shirt matched his light blue ripped jeans.

Coach Lee seemed to match her student with a dark blue blazer with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

Mark thought they were the ultimate coach and student pair.

"Welcome to Vancouver!" Mark raised his hands in a wave.

The two caught Mark's eyes right away after the words left his mouth.

Their warm smiles yet weary faces didn't match. Mark quickly moved toward the two, getting a hold of the bags of the two.

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't get near these two," A security guard approached Mark, quickly moving to hold Mark's right forearm.

Mark wanted to scream. No way in hell this guard was being serious.

"Wait!" Donghyuck looked at the security guard who halted his movements, "He is, um, taking, um, he with us!"

Mark bit his lip, hearing panic clearly in Donghyuck's voice. The security guard raised an eyebrow only to be met with a death stare from both of the figure skaters.

"Sorry," the grind of teeth was evident as he threw Mark's arm down and walked away.

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck shook his head. "I should have warned them that you were picking me up."

"Don't worry about it," Mark waved off as he continued seizing some of their bags and leading them out of the door.

"It is good seeing you, Mark," Coach Lee beamed.

Mark could see the happiness Donghyuck had reflected on Coach Lee's face. 

"It is great to see both of you."

It proved easier to get to Mark’s car after the security guard realized that Mark was a friend.

Driving out of the airport was Mark's worst nightmare. Thank god for the language barrier, but he was sure that his two guests could understand some of his curses.

"What?" Mark's voice cracked making the younger laugh. "Our coaches never told us we might get a new member for a bit!"

"Some coaches," Coach Lee mumbled as she continued to look on her phone. 

"That's weird," Donghyuck mumbled. "Maybe, he isn't gonna be on your team."

"Well, we need a new right-wing," Mark admitted. "Johnny plays left-wing and he has been complaining for a while about Mason."

"Jaehyun-Hyung is excited, but I am not sure about how our team is gonna take it," Donghyuck shrugged, "Also, focus on the road."

The city landscape of Vancouver sat in front of the sunset with mixes of purple, blue, and pink painting the sky. Donghyuck's eyes captured them right when they left the parking lot and they never left even in the car. 

It was good that there seemed to be no traffic on the highway after getting out of the airport. Mark wouldn’t have known what to do if there was.

"We are almost there," Mark looked at his phone for his GPS, "Do you have any schedules for today?"

"No, I might rest and check out the rinks."

"What rinks?" Mark questioned.

"The practice rink where I'm getting some extra practice along with the official ice I have for the competition," Donghyuck explained. "It is actually at your rink."

"Are you just dropping bombshells on me?" Mark's disbelief was evident.

"Your rink knew about this for a while," Coach Lee added, "I'm surprised they didn't tell you."

"We have multiple rinks so I'm guessing they just book a ton of ice time," Mark exited the highway as he talked. "None of my practices were canceled so I don't know how they could fit them in. I might just not be paying attention though."

"Probably that," Donghyuck joked.

"Hey!"

The playful banter was something Mark missed.

-

"Down for a race?"

How romantic?

Mark was at the door of Donghyuck's hotel room with his hockey skates hanging by their laces on his back. His black on black sweater and sweatpants made Donghyuck want to collapse into the older's arms. Leaning against the door and his recently appeared glasses, Mark was going to make Donghyuck's heart burst. 

"You are on, Mark Lee." Challenge seemed to bounce on Donghyuck's heart blinding his once soft feelings. 

"Gladly, Lee Donghyuck."

Mark held the door open as Donghyuck quickly went into his hotel room to find his skating bag.

The hotel room was a cozy green and white aesthetic. It had the basics of a single bed, huge TV, closet, safe, etc. Donghyuck was just happy to see a real bed after his flight.

After bringing out his figure skates, Donghyuck grabbed them by the hard guards on his skates and jogged toward the door.

"I got a whole rink to ourselves so don't worry about the media or your fans," Mark smiled as he shut the door after Donghyuck matched out into the hall.

"How?" Donghyuck asked, "Ice time is a fortune and I don't want you to spend that much money."

"I won't tell you the price," Mark said, "That would be rude."

Donghyuck felt weight crash down onto his shoulders. His feelings were on overdriven and his tiredness wasn't helping. 

Was Mark hinting at-

"This isn't a date, right?"

"I guess I should ask," Mark replied with a tug of awkwardness"Lee Donghyuck, will you go on a date with me?"

Mark's sudden confidence with a splash of awkwardness made Donghyuck's head spin.

Donghyuck felt his cheek growing in color.

Was the world doing something good to Donghyuck?

Mark's eyes shifted toward him with a smile. His black hair was tossed just how Donghyuck liked it. His jawline became prominent as he stretched his mouth.

The older was being so patient and Donghyuck was just staring at his handsome face.

Man, how did he not realize how gay he was until he met Mark?

"Yes," Donghyuck sucked up his courage.

"I will go on a date with you, Mark Lee."


	13. so, is this a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry, guys.
> 
> i thought i published a chapter but i didn't. i hope you weren't waiting too long for this.

The voice of the younger filled the car as he spoke excitedly about finally see the elder’s home rink accompanied by the soft hum of the radio.

Every type of skater knew that their rink was their second home. It was basic knowledge between every skater. The feeling of content when Mark made the final turn into the rink parking seemed to spread to Donghyuck. Any feeling of anxiety Donghyuck was feeling, Mark hoped, disappeared. 

"Aww, you have that feeling too?"

"It's the place I would hide in a zombie apocalypse because I'd rather be killed here than at home," Mark replied with a laugh.

"Plus, you got knives for feet!" Donghyuck collapsed in laughter into the car seat.

"Don't remind me!" Mark laughed with him.

Mark turned the car into one of the many empty spots in the parking lot. The sun had just set allowing the sky to be coated with dark purples and blues. As the two boys went out of the car, Mark took Donghyuck's figure skates from the back seat.

"What are you doing?" Donghyuck's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"I'll carry your skates," Mark replied. "I know they are your babies, but they are in good hands."

"Well," Donghyuck seized Mark's hockey skates, "If you hurt my babies, then I'll hurt yours."

"Sounds like a fair deal," Mark slung Donghyuck's skates over his shoulder. "You know the sky is never like this every day."

"Really?" Donghyuck asked, "It is honestly so pretty. Seoul is never like this, but Jeju has very pretty sunsets."

"I've heard," Mark looked to his sides before crossing the parking lot into the front entrance. "I checked today and our third rink is available. It is walled in so no one will come in. There was a hockey practice that got canceled and the ice was free. I called one of the janitors and they hooked me up."

"How did you have so many connections?"

"I have been going here since I was four years old," Mark responded. " I know the structure of this place. Go right to the pro shop!"

Donghyuck glanced at the main hall only to be diverted to the right into the pro shop.

The pro-shop had rows of colorful tapes and socks. A collection of hockey gear and figure skating jackets were hung on racks to the left. Sitting at a wooden counter was a boy texting on his phone.

"Jae!" Mark greeted as the boy's brown hair bobbled as he looked to see Mark. "I need to use the back entrance for rink 3."

"What did you do this time?" Jae asked as he kicked the side of the wooden counter.

"Gotta escort," Mark twitched his head toward Donghyuck, "Can't have people mobbing."

"You are implying that they weren't already?" Jae questioned as Mark and Donghyuck walked behind the counter.

"Well, the mob will increase," Mark closed the wooden door behind Donghyuck. "I'll see you around, Jae."

"Not even gonna introduce me?" Jae's eyes shifted to the figure skates Mark was carrying and the boy that was following him silently.

"Jae, meet Donghyuck, Donghyuck, met Jae, and goodbye!"

Mark opened put his hand on the handle with the door with a big 'Employee Only' sign taped in the middle in red ink.

"Thank you," Donghyuck mumbled to Jae as Mark kept the door open for him. 

Mark waved to Jae as the other gave him the middle finger before going back to his phone. 

"Please explain what you said to Jae-shi," Donghyuck glared at Mark as they looked down the hallway.

It was a dark concrete hallway with only a few lights. Some stairs were at the end along with a blue door. 

Mark led the way as he translated his conversation to Donghyuck. Their feet echoed down the hall as they walked down the hallway.

"At least you can relate to the constant amount of people at your rink," Donghyuck shrugged. "But I get to go through this back entrance because of reasons."

"I don't have a key," Mark mumbled, as he pushed the door open as they reached the end of the hall. "Welcome to rink 3!"

The third rink was made years after the original two rinks. The aesthetic was completely different with bricks painted in white with a single blue stripe wrapping around. The rink was in the middle and there were no stands. Typical hockey boards surrounded the ice and the locker rooms were lined on the opposite side where the main entrance was. 

"C'mon! Let's get our skates on."

Mark grabbed Donghyuck's left hand with his right and went over to the boards. 

The warmth between their hands made Mark's heart skip.

"Where are you getting all of this confidence?" Donghyuck asked.

"I don't know," Mark held the younger's hand tighter as he weaved around a support beam to get to the side of the rink. "Are you-"

"No!" Donghyuck's wavered in a slight panic, "I like it a lot."

"Thanks, I don't want to let go of your hand, but we have to get our skates on."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Hey!"

The two laughed with each other before their hands fell out the lock.

A sudden warmth disappeared and it only made Mark want to get their hands connected sooner.

"I believe these are yours," Mark carefully swung Donghyuck's skates off his shoulder.

"These are yours as well," Donghyuck did the same.

A smile was hard to not have as Mark looked at Donghyuck holding his hockey skates. It was a rare sight, so Mark promised himself to remember this image.

-

When Donghyuck's blades met the ice, he eased himself to skate out.

The ice was freshly cut and slightly hard. It was clear that this was for hockey players. 

Donghyuck curved the edge of his blade making a ripe in the air. 

Mark looked up from the bench as he finished tying his left skate.

"I love that sound," Mark spoke with a smile.

"It is pretty nice, but I like the sound of when a figure skater is spinning," Donghyuck leaned across the boards to stare into Mark's eyes, "It is like those rips in the ice are increasing. That sounded bad. Well, it is hard to explain."

"Why don't you spin and I'll listen," Mark suggested.

Donghyuck nodded before skating out to center ice. Donghyuck quickly turned backward to set his left foot done to start the spin. He let his right leg raise before tucking it in. As Donghyuck slowly lowered his leg, his speed was picking up and his ears were starting to pick up on the noise of his blade carving the ice.

Raising his hands straight, the spin's speed was something that Donghyuck's eyes were starting to close. Finishing out a couple more times around, he stepped out of the scratch spin. 

"Wow," Donghyuck turned his head to see that Mark was out on the ice, "I don't know how to rank beauty."

"The spin was-"

"I-“ Mark licked his lips in thought before looking at Donghyuck. “I was talking about you."

Donghyuck's breath hitched as he wiped his lips.

"Don't get me wrong," Mark skated out to him. "The spin was amazing and I would never be able to do that. It is just you doing it made it prettier."

Mark stopped right in front of the younger. Their eyes met each other and Donghyuck's mind was circulating with the number of compliments Mark was able to give him.

"Thank you," Donghyuck somehow found his voice and moving backward to the side, "But you need to catch me if you want it."

Donghyuck quickly started skating backward as Mark's eyes flashed at the challenge the younger made.

Soon, the two of the boys were lapping the rink quickly. Mark was trying his best to trap the younger, but he kept finding ways to get out. When Mark tried to grab his torso, Donghyuck slide on his knees to the side. 

Soon, Donghyuck was finding ways to footwork sequences and jumps while still avoiding Mark's attacks.

"You are just being mean!" Mark pouted as Donghyuck went into another jump.

Donghyuck didn't give a reaction until he landed his jump with a kick of his left foot and staring right into Mark's eyes.

"You wanted to race!" Donghyuck hopped to the left as Mark turned to the right with a sigh.

"This is a chase!" Mark yelled.

Donghyuck couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat as he let his knees sink toward the ice and slide on his knees down the ice with a turn.

"I surrender!" Donghyuck put his hands in the air.

Mark increased his speed to get in front of Donghyuck. Snow started to fly as Mark's blade shifted against the ice. Donghyuck's eyes closed moving in front of him as protection while snow fell on his body.

When his eyes fluttered open, he could feel the snow on his eyelashes and looked down to see his blue jacket littered with snow.

"Your hair has some snow too," Mark bent down to Donghyuck's level. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Usually, I never make that much snow."

"Mark, you know that some of my friends have done this to me before," Donghyuck shook his head as snow floated down, "The difference is that your blade is different. Our stops are different because your blade is thicker."

"Are you sure you are fine?" Mark asked.

"I am," Donghyuck smiled, "Don't I look nice with snow?"

Mark took a moment to look at Donghyuck's more closely.

"You do."

As time went on, the ice eroded into more snow than ice while the two boys continued to skate.

They took turns displaying their skills to each other, but most of the time was spent skating next to each other. The sight of the two types of skaters going around the rink peacefully was unknown.

Yet, the hour was theirs.

"I think we did good," Mark nodded in approval, "Don't worry, I got someone to resurface before the next people take the ice. I bet you are hungry after all of this-"

"You don't have to do that," Donghyuck replied before Mark could finish.

"Please," Mark begged, "I know a good Korean place."

"Well, if you say so," Donghyuck sat down at the bench, "But I'm paying this time."

"We'll see about that."

-

So Hyang Korean Cuisine was a place that made Mark happy.

It was one of the few places that his parents could let go of their work and enjoy a good meal. Also, they talked to Mark!

Taking Donghyuck here was making Mark shake, not just because of the chill of the night hit them.

When Mark got out of the car with Donghyuck, the two quickly put on masks on their faces.

"This is kinda scary," Donghyuck mumbled as he scouted toward Mark to find warmth, "What if someone notices-"

"Don't worry, I have already talked to them," Mark reassured, "We are sitting near the back. It is a small place so don't worry about the press getting in easily."

When the two finally entered the restaurant, they were met with the harmonies of K-Pop songs and the smell of amazing food.

There were two rows of tables with a bar meeting the row to the right. The moss green walls hung decorative wooden boxes and a huge TV where Fake Love was playing.

The two were greeted with a young girl that Mark didn't recognize. She bowed at the two before getting two menus and leading them down the restaurant.

Donghyuck tugged his mask further up his face as they walked. The noise of other people was making the younger moved faster into the red booth.

Mark sat across from him in a black wooden chair and a red cushion. Menus were placed in front of them and the staff left.

Donghyuck didn't waste any time looking in the menu.

Mark didn't know if that was a good thing. Was Donghyuck scared of getting caught? Was it a mad choice to come here?

When he voiced these concerns to Donghyuck, He was quick to dismiss Mark.

"I'm not just being nice, Mark," Donghyuck started as he let the menu fall so their eyes were locked, "I'm just really hungry, so let me be."

"Oh, should I get one of the staff?"

It went on that the two ordered their food. Donghyuck getting a Dol Sat Bbim Bap, Mark ordering his usual Beef Bulgogi, and the two sharing a Kimchi Jjigae. The last stew was Donghyuck's treat.

"This isn't just because of today," Donghyuck warned Mark, "I wanted more food and the only way they wouldn't judge me is to say we were sharing."

"At least, you got kimchi," Mark shrugged, "If you got Dwen Jang, then I would have protested."

"You don't like Dwen Jang?" Donghyuck's surprise was evident with his eyes shining against the lights more, "Didn't you grow up eating it?"

"That's why I don't like it," Mark responded with a small crack in the voice.

"Whatever, you are missing out."

If Donghyuck noticed his crack or the undertone of his reply, he didn't mention it.

When the banchan were served, Donghyuck brought it up.

"So, Is that your car?"

"No," Mark crinkled his nose, "It's Johnny-Hyung's. My parents dropped me off at Johnny's then I asked if we could go to the airport to pick you."

"Then, why didn't Johnny-Hyung and Gabe-ah come?"

"Gabe has to deal with his younger brothers who are devils," Mark noticed Donghyuck’s cheek puffy out of the mask. "Johnny-Hyung said that it would be better if one person picked you two."

"You know Coach Lee and I wouldn't have minded if he had come," Donghyuck answered, before slowly moving his mask down to his chin.

"I know, he just declined," Mark followed the younger's actions.

Both boys grabbed their chopsticks and started on their banchan with very little talking.

-

"Thank you for the meal!" Donghyuck bowed to the older woman was at the counter when Donghyuck brought up the check for him and Mark.

It took fierce debate and fast reflexes for Donghyuck to get the check against Mark.

It was only fair to pay for this because he got the Kimchi Jjigae and Mark paid last time in Toronto.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it," Mark seemed to pop out of thin air next to Donghyuck.

"Oh my god, please don't scare me," Donghyuck pulled up his mask. "I did like the meal as I did get this."

Donghyuck lifted his right arm to show a plastic bag with more food. He knew that Coach Lee would love this so he quickly ordered food for her as they ate.

Donghyuck didn't want to admit it but he also got some extra food in case he got hungry in his hotel room. It wasn't always that he would get good Korean food outside his home country.

As they left the restaurant, they were hit with the cold air. Shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, Donghyuck lazily got into the car. He closed his eyes as he slumped into his chair.

"Are you cold?" Mark asked with a laugh. 

Donghyuck didn't want to admit to it, but he was honestly freezing. Mark must have picked up on his state as he was quick to start the car's heater. 

Donghyuck didn’t know how but Mark looked so much more handsome now.

Then, he lifted up Donghyuck's hands and placed them together. Mark delicately put his hands around Donghyuck's and the warmth of Mark's hand spread.

"How are your hands so warm?" Donghyuck asked. 

"I'll never tell my secrets," Mark smiled and their eyes seemed to lock.

His heart seemed to pick up and Donghyuck willed himself to keep breathing. 

Their emotions seemed to radiate and Mark's smile was making his smile widen.

Donghyuck quickly grabbed Mark's hand and placed them on his cheeks.

With their warmth radiating onto Donghyuck's cheeks, Mark's eyes were filled with shock.

"I think I know what you want," Mark mumbled. "But are you okay with it?"

"I am," Donghyuck smiled.

The boys drifted together and eyes fluttered shut. With Mark's hands still on his cheeks, his head was tilted up slightly before their lip met.


	14. reality hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly, all good things come to an end... that includes Markhyuck's kiss...

Donghyuck thought he was going to feel awkwardness during his first kiss with Mark.

He was comforted with his stomach fluttering and Mark somehow becoming more confident.

The elder moved his hands to the back of the younger's neck, somehow avoiding anything in the car. 

The younger felt a rub against his neck and gasp slightly. Mark was making the younger warm despite the coldness in the rest of his body.

When Donghyuck reconnected, he decided to press a little further. The other took the cue and followed.

Somehow, their lips connected almost perfectly. With one of their lips chapped and the other's smooth, the mixture was crazily addictive.

Donghyuck decided to look at Mark.

His slight tan skin seemed more perfect than usual. His eyes opened to look at him. The eyelashes were a standout along with his cute cheeks and nose. His lips only made him want to kiss him more-

What was happening?

The world seemed to slowly fill with light. Mark faded away leaving Donghyuck sitting on something. His head tilted to the left pressing into something. His left shoulder was felt something pressing onto it.

-

"Donghyuck, I swear you ate so much tonight," Mark's voice was slowly coming to its full volume. "Stop sleeping because I don't have your hotel key!"

Donghyuck felt his eyes flutter open.

The same car he was in during his dream. Same clothes he was wearing and the same clothes Mark was wearing.

Hand warmers were placed on his cheeks and still slightly warm. Donghyuck quickly took them off and placed them on his hands.

It felt like the biggest slap in the face. He could see Mark's clueless face as Donghyuck groaned.

"Thank god," Mark laughed, "I was scared when you passed out right when we went into the car after eating. You were pretty cold so I got some hand warmers from Johnny's glove compartment because there weren’t any blankets. Please don't tell him. Oh, I'm guessing you were just very full and that made you tired or you were already super tired from skating which means maybe I should have taken you back -"

"Shut up," Donghyuck stopped Mark's ramble. "Did I really just wake up to you rambling?"

Come to think of it, this was more Mark than the confident Mark that wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's neck in his dream.

A buzzy feeling and his heart started to speed up. 

"I guess," Mark rubbed his eyes as he took out the key from its slot, "Well, we are at your hotel!"

Donghyuck snorted as he sat up straighter.

"Thank you for tonight again," Donghyuck reaches over from the back of the seat to get his skates. "Skating with you was pretty fun."

"I would say the same to you," Mark returned, "Thanks for the meal."

"Yeah," Donghyuck trailed off as he got out of the car with his skates and food. "Good night, Mark-Hyung."

"Wait!" Mark rolled down the window of the car. "Do you want me to walk you in?" 

"No, thank you," Donghyuck declined softly. "You still need to give back Johnny-Hyung's car and I need to give the food to Coach Lee."

"Ok," Mark's voice was dripping with sadness even if he was trying to hide it. "I'll see you.”

The car window was rolled up and Donghyuck turned his back to the car.

-

“Stop laughing at me!"

Donghyuck was red-faced as he looked through the phone screen to see his three best friends laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you kissing Mark-Shi in a dream is a red flag that you aren't straight," Renjun told him. "But you could be bisexual, pansexual-"

"I'm pretty sure I'm gay," Donghyuck slumped into his hotel bed. "I have always appreciated the beauty of women but never had feelings for a woman."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jaemin questioned.

"He knows they are pretty but wouldn't date them," Jeno simplified.

"You better introduce us to Mark-shi," Jaemin threatened Donghyuck. "I have been hearing all of the talks about Mark but I need to meet him."

"Are you just gonna suddenly fly to Canada?" Donghyuck asked.

"Stop being sarcastic," Jeno butted in.

"No, just call us when you are with him sometime," Renjun explained. "I need to have a conversation with Donghyuck's gay awakening."

Donghyuck grabbed a pillow on his left side and tossed it onto his face. Groaning into his pillow, he continued to listen to his friends' conversation.

"Donghyuck, your brown hair is starting to fade," Jeno commented as his nose was pressed against the camera.

"I know," Donghyuck ruffled his hair. "I should dye it black again."

"Or get a new color!" Jaemin exclaimed.

"But natural colors match my outfits best," Donghyuck reasoned. "I'll dye it during Christmas or something if I want to."

"Donghyuck, as much as we love hearing about your gay euphoria, we have to get to school," Jaemin grabbed the phone from Jeno's hand. "Bye!!"

Donghyuck waved lazily as the call ended shortly after Jeno and Renjun wished him a good rest.

He was conflicted about that. Donghyuck didn't know if he wanted to get that dream again

-

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Good night."

Mark pressed the hang-up button right when he turned into Johnny's driveway.

Johnny's house was a typical stereotypical house in Northern America. It was painted white and two levels. The windows had curtains, but light could easily be seen to the outside. The lawn was lightly frosted and the garage was starting to open.

When Mark parked the car, he grabbed his skates from the back of the car. Walking into the garage, he walked to the left side of the other white SUV in the garage. When he approached the door, he knocked on the door two times quickly the three slowly.

The door opened suddenly with Johnny's sleepy face.

"Hey man," Johnny extended his right hand. "How was it?"

"Super fun," Mark accepted the bro-hug. "He was pretty tired afterward."

"That's a good thing," Johnny moved out of the doorway so Mark could enter his house. "He was enjoying it a lot."

"I hope so," Mark walked into the kitchen with Johnny.

The kitchen kept with the theme of the exterior of the house. The countertops were black while the cabinets were a perfect white with an island in the center with the sink and dishwasher.

Johnny offered Mark a glass of water which he accepted right away.

"So, are you still being a fanboy every time you see him?" Johnny asked.

"Kinda," Mark replied as he set down the glass of water, "I still have my moments where I am like 'Wow, he is a famous athlete,’ but I also see him more as a friend."

"That you went on a date with?" Johnny's raised his voice.

"It was a friendly date."

"Are you sure that is what he thought it was?" Johnny asked.

"If he agreed to it," Mark leaned his forearm on the counter, "Then he understood."

"Or he-"

"I told you, Johnny," Mark stopped the older. "Don't give me that hope. I don't want to dream of something I will never have."

"You literally selling yourself short," Johnny walked over so he was standing in front of Mark with the counter between them. "You care about him, right?"

"Yes."

"And he cares about you?"

"I think so," Mark shrugged.

"Then, things will start to turn up," Johnny smiled, "Trust me."


	15. didn't know you were going to be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to help you out!
> 
> School is going to end soon for me so I hope I can start getting more chapters soon!

His brown eyes wandered around the rink as he watched the other figure skaters practicing around him.

Donghyuck was struck with awe as he watched Nathan Chen do a quad flip at the other side of the rink. His eyes saw Shoma Uno do an amazing triple axel down the center of the ice.

Even though there were only six people on the ice including him, the speed that everyone was going in was making Donghyuck feel like a tortoise. He was definitely going to start going back to power classes after this.

"Are you listening, Donghyuck-ah?" Coach Lee asked.

"Yes, we are currently waiting for one of the rink staff to come so they can set up the music station so we can run through our programs."

Donghyuck's perfect reciting of Coach Lee's words made her laugh.

"Did you hear who I said the staff would be?"

"No?" Donghyuck turned around to face her directly.

"It is fine," Coach Lee dismissed. "Do another quad toe, triple toe combination. Try not to fall this time."

Junhwan had just skated to his coach, Brian Orser, and started giggling. His coach gave him a questioning look as Junhwan sipped the water he was given.

"Yah! Do you forget I'm older than you?"

Junhwan started laughing more which made his coach raise an eyebrow while looking at Donghyuck and Coach Lee.

"I'm sorry, Hyuck-Hyung," Junhwan laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be practicing."

"I could say the same for you," Donghyuck huffed as Coach Lee glared at him. "Look out for my body because I'm not looking to be killed at my first Grand Prix Final!"

-

Mark was late.

To make up for letting him go through the staff's hallway, Jae told him to take his music shift in the morning.

Of course, Jae didn't tell him until midnight when he was already asleep.

Mark woke up at 7:30 and was going to go back to sleep. When he saw the text saying he had to be at the rink at 8, he practically jumped off Johnny's sofa and quickly ran to the bathroom.

After changing and trying to get himself is a somewhat presentable state, Mark was yelling at Johnny that he was going to be taking his car.

He never heard Johnny's reply as he ran out of the house with the keys in his hands.

When he got to the rink, he spirited to the third rink door before catching his breath.

He slowly opened the door to be greeted by two security guards.

"Um, I am here to work the music booth for the practice," Mark quickly explained. "The original staff member, um, called in sick and asked me to come in for him."

It was a lie, but Jae told Mark to tell them that.

Mark brought out his phone to show Jae's fake texts of distress that the two made for emergencies. The two guards huffed as they let Mark into the rink.

He wasted no time walking to the music booth. In reality, it was the announcer's booth for hockey matches but it could play music if needed. There was a clear plastic wall separating the ice and him with a white table with a grey box with multiple switches and cables connected.

Mark knew what switches to flip and what cables were to go where. To his right, a matted area and a door leading to the ice were separated by a barrier. Mark easily jumped over it to open the door into the matter area.

He quickly hopped into the booth and went to sit in the plastic seat where he placed a blanket as a cushion.

Mark's right hand went to pick up the microphone and his left flipped the blue switch.

"Um, hello," Mark's voice echoed through the rink. "This is your music monitor. If you want to run any of your programs, please come to me with your music. Just go to the open door near center ice."

He quickly flipped the switch off and sucked a breath.

It was only then that Mark looked up to look at the skaters to see someone looking back at him.

"Holy shit..."

Mark shifted his look downward.

He should have connected the dots. Donghyuck said he had practice in the morning and Mark has to work a morning shift for music.

It was painfully obvious and Mark just wanted to sink into the plastic of his chair.

His melting was delayed when said person appeared in front of him.

Donghyuck's brown hair was a mess with parts sticking out. He was wearing all black which seemed to be the color of choice for each of the skaters. The only pop of color was the bright red cotton gloves he was wearing.

"You never told me that-"

"I didn't know until I woke up this morning," Mark yawned as Donghyuck straightened his back in the matted area. "Now, give me your music before I get yelled at by the guards."

Donghyuck fished out his phone and gave it to Mark.

"You better not-"

"I won't," Mark attached the converting device into Donghyuck's phone. "That would be unprofessional."

"Don't give me that," Donghyuck glared, but Mark knew he was holding back a smile. "Long program, please, Hyung!"

Donghyuck's sudden cheerfulness made Mark shake his head.

"Lee Donghyuck's long program," Mark announced into the microphone before he started the music.

"Aren't you the one who hugged Donghyuck-Hyung in Skate Canada?"

Junhwan was now standing in the area to Mark's right. His hands were on hips as his head was tilted to the left.

"Um," Mark quickly changed back to Korean, "Yes, I am the guy at Skate Canada. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry for all that press you got," Junhwan messed up his black hair, "But here is my music so I can go after Hyung."

Mark raised an eyebrow. He never knew Donghyuck was older than Junhwan. 

"It wasn't that bad," Mark went forward to get Junhwan's phone and placed it next to Donghyuck, "Thank you."

"You know he has been talking about you, Mark-Shi," Junhwan was leaning across the wall as Mark's eyes were trained on Donghyuck spinning on the right side of the ice.

"He is the most unexpected friend I could have," Mark ruffled his hair as he looked at Junhwan.

"That is true, but I know that isn't the complete truth," Junhwan smiled at him. "Trust me when I say that Donghyuck-Hyung feels the same."

Donghyuck struck his final position and Mark disconnected his phone. He put Junhwan's phone to replace Donghyuck's phone.

"Your turn," Mark ignored the younger's statement.

"Good talk, Mark-Shi."

Mark snorted when he left the booth. Inwardly, Mark's mind spun at Junhwan's words.

"So," Donghyuck skates right to Mark as he was gasping slightly for air, "How did I do?"

Mark's mind jumbled, struggling to find his words. In the end, his mind shut down as Donghyuck's doe eyes looked at him patiently.

"Amazing as always."


	16. when a skate doesn't go your way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think it was right to post this weekend because of all of the things happening regarding the #BlackLivesMatter Movement. 
> 
> I greatly encourage everyone to become informed and sign petitions. If you have the money, please donate it!
> 
> Also, 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAECHAN! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Three best friends were huddled up closing together in the middle of the night, looking at the number on one of their screens.

"Please tell me how you got Mark-Shi's number," Renjun looked at Jaemin who had eager eyes on his phone.

"So, I went to Jisungie who went to Jaehyun-Hyung who got Mark-Shi's number from Donghyuck," Jaemin beamed at the two boys.

"You are crazy," Jeno shook his head in disbelief, "But I'm kinda happy that this is happening."

"Who couldn't resist me?" Jaemin put his hands on his cheeks and pouted.

"Disgusting," Renjun muttered as he hit the call button on Jaemin's phone.

"You weren't supposed to do that now, Injun!" 

Jaemin and Jeno quickly tried to tackle the boy as the phone vibrated against the sheets of Jeno's bed.

"Get off of me!" Renjun yelled as Jeno went across in his legs and Jaemin was almost muffling his voice by laying across his face.

"Hello?" A voice sounded through the phone in English.

The actions of the three boys stopped as they heard the voice. 

"Um, hello," Jaemin moved off of Renjun, who groaned, closer to the phone. "Is this Mark Lee?"

"Oh, yes," Korean was suddenly filling the phone with a mix of confusion. "Who is this?"

"I don't know if Donghyuck mentioned us-"

"He definitely didn't because he is a drama queen and would never mention his chaotic friends," Renjun stopped Jeno from speaking.

"Shut up, Injun!" Jaemin pushed Renjun back down into the bed after he just sat up.

"I am sorry, Mark-Shi," Jeno started again as he moved to get closer to the phone. "We are his three best friends, Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun, and Na Jaemin. We just wanted to talk to the person that Donghyuck has been telling us about."

"Oh, but how did you get my number?"

“I told you it is so weird that we got his number from-“

"We have connections," Jaemin simplified as Jeno covered Renjun's mouth from interjecting further.

"Ok?" Mark's voice cracked and you could hear him clearing his throat. "Is that it?"

"Are we calling you at a bad time?" Jeno asked politely.

"Well, Donghyuck is going to skate his short program soon-"

"He is?" Jaemin burst, "How do you know?"

"Um, why don't you guys know?" Mark asked.

"Don't deflect the question, it is the middle of the night in Korea," Renjun spoke up.

"I know," Mark said, "I thought you guys were staying up to watch him."

"Well, now we are," Jaemin spoke up as he played with his hair. "Anyways, we wanted to make sure our best friend is being taken care of while he is away."

Even though he was on phone, he was winking over at Jeno and Renjun who were trying their best to keep their composure. 

"He seemed ok," Mark cleated his throat, "Practice was pretty good-"

"How were you at practice?" Renjun pressed.

"Their practice ice was at my rink and I had to do music for them."

"It was meant to be," Jaemin whispered and Jeno snorted while getting off the bed further away from the phone to try and contain his impending laughter.

"Thank you, Mark-Shi," Renjun glared at his best friends. "It is good to know he is doing ok. Please take care of our friend."

"Of course," Mark replied quickly. "I gotta go. They are about to start their warm-up and as much as it is fun talking to you three, um. Bye!"

The three boys stared at the phone as they saw Mark had hung up.

"They are so different," Jeno laughed. "Is it sad I can see?"

"We basically heard the sincerity, NoJam!" Jaemin raises his voice.

The three boys talked excitedly about their chat and tried their best to keep their voices down.

That failed.

-

The bright lights of the arena hit the boy as he was met with strong applause from the Canadian audience.

Standing between Nathan Chen and Shoma Uno was scaring the younger boy. 

It was almost a blur when he heard the warm-up began and he was off to start.

Donghyuck usually didn't mind warm-up even if it was only five minutes. Now, he was beyond scared to mess up. 

He had been training this program for a long time. He should be fine.

Donghyuck quickly turn backward and stuck his right tie into the ice. He vaulted into the air and snapped his arms in his rotating position.

He felt the air breeze across his face. He could feel his body falling, but everything was under control. When his blade hit the ice, he kept his left leg in front. 

Letting his arms pull out slightly, Donghyuck sucked in a breath and pulled in again for another jump.

He could feel himself turning around three times before the ice hit again. His left leg swung out perfectly to check out of the jump.

The roar of the crowd where he did his jump in front of him made him smile and he waved. Looking up at the big screens above them, his name and the last jump he did was playing. 

That was scarily easy.

-

"Mark, squeezing a pillow might not be the best decision," Gabe looked at his older. "He did that really good combo."

"I know, but I can't help it," Mark curled his leg closer to him, sandwiching the pillow between his body and legs.

The three boys sat on Gabe's sofa in his basement. The blue walls formed two rectangles between a square. 

The square held the sitting room where a TV was on the wall and sofas directly in front of them. The carpet floor was littered with candy wrappers and phone chargers.

To their left held multiple workout equipment that Gabe usually used. Johnny and Mark both used some of his weights and the exercise bike. 

Yes, working out is apart of their part of staying the night with them.

To the right held the kitchen which had a mini fridge that the three happily took non-alcoholic drinks from. The surplus of chips has yet to be raided but Mark knew by the end of the night it would be gone.

Now, they were tired and Mark's reminder that the short program was about to happen was a perfect excuse.

"Who is skating first?" Johnny asked as he scrolled on his phone.

"I don't know," Gabe said. "When is Donghyuck skating, Mark?"

"Third," Mark mumbled into the pillow.

Gabe and Johnny held back their laughter as they watched Chan Junhwan skate onto the ice.

Mark was barely paying attention to the screen. Once Donghyuck came on, all of his attention was on.

Gabe was still in his mode of discussing why the former skater got the scores that he got when Mark shushed him.

"Damn," Gabe raised his arms in surrender, "I didn't mean to take your attention away."

"This is making me tenser than Skate Canada and you aren’t helping!" Mark shrieked as he squeezed the pillow tighter.

"Obviously," Johnny shrugged, "Donghyuck looks super scared."

"He shouldn't be!" Mark said as Donghyuck's name was called. "He had all the training he needs. He has been doing clean runs for such a long time."

Donghyuck stopped in his spot and places his left arm across his chest. His face was peaceful and his breathing was deep yet fast.

A piece of brown hair fell out of place on his nose and Mark couldn't help but smile at the cuteness.

Soon, the music started and Donghyuck's breathing seemed to slow down with the piano beats. The piano seemed to come to life and was giving Donghyuck some closure that Mark wished he was giving at this time.

His strokes seemed to be slow, but Donghyuck was moving quickly down the ice. It was time to get down to business.

Donghyuck flipped from forward to backward and lifted himself in the air.

His body was tightly wrapped and traveling both vertically and horizontally with speed. It was something Mark always was amazed by.

When Donghyuck landed the jump, some snow left his blade then used his strength to get back.

Mark realized that now Donghyuck had one arm in the air. It was his right and it was perfectly straight.

When he left the jump, Donghyuck put his left leg up perfectly with his arms making a circular motion to show his control.

"The quad was under," Gabe whispered.

"What does that mean?" Johnny looked between the two boys.

"He didn't get all four rotations," Gabe explained.

"How do you know?" Mark's eyes were still glued to the TV.

"The snow and I was watching his feet."

"That is so unhelpful," Johnny scoffed. "How can you watch his feet when they are going so fast?"

"Well, you have a figure skater's eye," Gabe fixed his position on the sofa, "And you are just a hockey player."

"You are too!"

"Please stop talking," Mark whined as he watched Donghyuck spin as the box on the left corner showed his newly updated score.

When Donghyuck exit the spin, he made sure to put his arms in control as he sped down the rink for his next jumping pass.

Donghyuck popped into the air with ease and the audience roared with excitement when he exited the jump with an extra kick. Mark knew that this was Donghyuck's triple axels and his favorite jump. 

"Quads are fun," Mark's suddenly heard the younger's voice in his head, "But the triple axel is a jump that I always felt as ease doing. It doesn't have the same level of pressure that a quad has, but still is elegant and hard to do."

Mark's heart was speeding as he noticed the smirk Donghyuck gave to the camera as he snapped out of his daydream.

Mark would like to think that was for him.

Donghyuck continued to allow his speed to increase as he got ready for his last jumping pass. Mark noticed a deep breath Donghyuck took before entering his jump. Mark held his breath as he watched Donghyuck float downward.

"No!!!"

Donghyuck seemed to be in slow motion as he crashed onto the ice and slide to the boards. His arms were quick to react as he pushed against the boards to get up immediately.

"I swear to god," Mark whispered, "He is going to beat himself up about this."

"That's every figure skater," Gabe overheard. “Most figure skaters are perfectionist so it is normal.”

Mark barely paid more attention as Johnny and Gabe talked. His eyes watched as Donghyuck picked up from where he left off. His blade made rips in the ice and tilted at angles that Mark wished he could achieve.

Like a helicopter blade, Donghyuck's right leg swung and jumped to his opposite leg. Soon, he used his hand to grab his blade making a circle with his head bending back to met his feet.

Soon, Donghyuck spun out of the element and struck his final pose.

"That could have been worse," Johnny mumbled.

Mark threw a pillow at his face.

-

"Third place is not bad, Donghyuck!" Coach Lee tried to keep up with Donghyuck's quickening pace out of the press room. "This is amazing for a senior debut!"

The brick walls of the hallway seemed to be suffocating Donghyuck as he tried his best to control his voice from cracking.

"A fall and an under-rotation on both of my quads," Donghyuck's voice was dipped in sourness. "If I did better, maybe I could be higher."

"Donghyuck-ah," Coach Lee stopped Donghyuck from walking putting her hand on his arm, "You are in the same league as two of your idols when they have so much more experience. This is amazing! I know you are happy inside all of this self-criticalness. Please let me see it."

Since he heard the scores, Donghyuck's emotions were trying to keep contained. Once he was away from the public's eyes, he allowed his feeling to pour out like a waterfall. The voice in his head was trying to let go but the other was just repeating the stupid words that were conditioned into his brain.

"I will try my best," Donghyuck promised, tuning out the voices in his head. "Mark asked me to call him when I was out of the press interviews."

"Ok," Coach Lee smiled softly, "Met me at the exit when you are good to go."

"Thanks," Donghyuck returned the smile and continued walking to his locker room. 

When he walked in, he went to his bag on the right side and sat on the bench.

The room with white walls with black seats and matted floors didn't have any other skater's bag. The skaters that had been in the dressing room already left. 

Nathan and Shoma were in the other locker room with Michal Brezina.

Donghyuck quickly opened his bag to look for his phone. 

There was no problem with time zones. They were near each other and Donghyuck felt the comfort that Mark gave him even if they weren't in the same room.

Donghyuck tapped on Mark's contact and quickly called him.

"Hello?" Donghyuck smiled as he heard the voice of the older, "How was everything?"

"Everything just feels like shit," Donghyuck confessed. "90.44 is a pretty good score. I just wished that I didn't get that call on the quad flip."

"At least it was just an under rotation," Mark spoke positively. "Better than a downgrade."

"How do you know what a down grade is?" Donghyuck teased.

"Gabe was chatting a lot about your skating," Mark replied as Donghyuck started to sort out his items. "He said a down grade is missing more than half a rotation while an under rotation is half to a quarter."

"So, you have brushed up your figure skating knowledge," Donghyuck zipped up his bag. "Do I need to study up hockey?"

"No, no," Mark denied as a brief moment of laughter was in the background. "You are fine, Hyuck. Please don't mind Johnny-Hyung laughing. I just wanted to, you know, get to know it better."

"Ok, tell him a said hello after this though," Donghyuck smiled at Mark panicked voice. "Anything else? I need to head out to meet Coach Lee soon. Not that I don't love talking to you but I kinda want to eat."

"You did amazing as always," Mark complimented.

Donghyuck's heart was beating faster but he only felt comforted. 

"Thank you for my best fanboy for cheering me up."

"I'm not a fanboy!" Mark defended himself. 

Donghyuck got up from the bench and started wheeling out his skating bag and picking up his clothes with a big smile.

"Yeah, you are much more than a fanboy at this point."

Donghyuck only wished they were talking in person so he could wrap his arms around the older for comfort.


	17. here comes jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who gave this story kudos!

His knee was bouncing in excitement as he waited in the car for his friend to come.

Donghyuck wasn't going to risk it going to the airport to see Jaehyun when he first comes out of the airport especially with what happened to Mark. Instead, Johnny and Gabe were waiting at the arrival gate while Donghyuck and Mark sat inside Johnny's car patiently.

"Johnny-hyung has been talking to Jaehyun more than me," Mark told Donghyuck who was sitting on his right.

Mark was in the driver's seat while Donghyuck took the passenger's seat. Johnny drove them going to the airport once Donghyuck had finished his practice.

Donghyuck was still confused about why the three boys have yet to have hockey practice or school. They kept telling Donghyuck to not worry. That didn't help him at all.

"I know," Donghyuck replied, "Jaehyun-hyung said that you were too busy paying attention to me."

"He isn't wrong," Mark smiled at the younger. "I'm making sure you are having a good time in my home town."

"And I am," Donghyuck replied, "But you can't skip school for me."

That was one thing Donghyuck was painfully aware of. Today was a Wednesday and no way should any of the three be allowed to be here.

"I told you that my coach has it covered," Mark looked at Donghyuck pointedly, "Not like I'm missing much."

"Then, what subjects are you missing?" Donghyuck pouted.

"Well, English-"

"That's an important subject!" Donghyuck exclaimed.

"History-"

"That is a lot of note-taking," Donghyuck thought out loud.

"And math," Mark finished.

"Another important subject!" Donghyuck waved his hands for emphasis, "You can't be doing this for me!"

"What if I want to?!"

Donghyuck's eyes were shaking as he looked at Mark. He bit his lip as Mark gulped.

"What's up bitches?" Gabe yelled. "Oh shit, Guys we gotta -"

The car door slammed shut. Mark's eyes shifted outside to Donghyuck before shaking his head with a laugh.

"Trust Gabe to be like this," Mark smiled at Donghyuck as if nothing happened. "Why don't you greet Jaehyun?"

"Don't you dare," Donghyuck pointed at the elder, "We are talking about this later."

-

"What the fuck did I walk into?" Gabe pulled Mark aside as Donghyuck, Jaehyun, and Johnny walked ahead of them.

Jaehyun was dressed warmly is an all-black outfit. His pants, shoes, mask, puffer jacket and beanie were all the same color. It was very cold that evening so Jaehyun was dressed well.

Donghyuck was also dressed warmly. He had a white sweater with black stripes and a light brown jacket. His black pants and boots finished the look off. Of course, he still wore his mask high on his face.

For the natives, it was pretty warm and they were wearing sweatshirts. Johnny was in a light grey with ripped jeans. Mark was in a light red sweatshirt with his jeans. Gabe was in a lime green sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

"It is fine," Mark waves off." Donghyuck is worried about how we are missing school for this."

"Really? It looked like a married couple fighting," Gabe admitted. "C'mon dude, and you are saying ‘Oh, he doesn't like me.’ That’s a bunch of bullshit."

"He was looking out for all of us," Mark pointed out.

Gabe shrugged before the two caught up with the other three.

-

After getting Jaehyun to Felix's house who was hosting him, the three boys had to take Donghyuck back to his hotel.

It was well around nine in the evening when they arrived at Donghyuck's hotel. Mark offered to escort Donghyuck back to his room.

The younger took the cue and they started walking into the hotel as Johnny and Gabe waited in the car.

The two entered the lobby together and nodded to the receptionist standing behind the curtain.

"So, I think I should explain myself," Mark started as they turned to the right to get to the elevators. "I really want to make the most of you being here. We don't know when we will be meeting again. I can miss a bit of school to get to know you. Plus, I already told my teachers that I would be missing so I got some work. It isn't that bad. Please don't feel bad because it makes me feel that way."

"I know, I just feel bad," Donghyuck frowned as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Ok, I won't worry about you."

The hint of teasing made Mark snort lightly.

The elevator door opened in front of them and they walked inside.

"You know we met in an elevator," Donghyuck said randomly.

Mark laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I was stupid and forgot my water bottles for me and Johnny-Hyung."

"I wouldn't say you were exactly stupid," Donghyuck responded. "If you didn't, I don't know if we would have been friends."

Donghyuck watched Mark's face as he thought. A small smile appears on his face.

His hair was tossed around, but messy was the best look on Mark.

Donghyuck shook his head lightly as to scold himself.

"But you are still stupid for a different reason," Donghyuck quickly whipped out a retort.

"I know."

The elevator door opened and the two walked out toward the left side. They walked for a bit before making it to Donghyuck's door.

"Good luck tomorrow," Mark said as he turned so Donghyuck was right in front of him.

"Thanks," Donghyuck smiled. "Go to school tomorrow, dumbie."

Donghyuck put his right pointer finger to Mark's forehead and poked him playfully.

"Ahh," Mark winced, "I think you damaged my brain cells."

"Get out, Oh Canada," Donghyuck opened the door to his apartment.

"Fine, Haechan-"

"Don't call me that," Donghyuck stopped Mark with a serious tone. "I'd rather you not call me that name. The people who called me that, um, can fuck off."

"Ok, Hyuckie," Donghyuck could see Mark's curiosity and thankfully he turned back.

Before they could say good night, Donghyuck shut the door in his face.

-

"God, I am such an idiot!" Mark flopped down on Gabe's couch.

It was like two nights ago except Jaehyun was flopped down on the ground with Mark.

"Is this about yesterday and how you and Donghyuck had more sexual tension-"

"It wasn't sexual tension!" Mark threw a pillow at Johnny's face.

"He shut the door in your god damn fucking face, Mark," Johnny deadpanned. "He was either annoyed at you or there was some obvious sexual tension."

"I think he is annoyed," Mark choose, "He is Donghyuck after all."

"Just because he is naturally annoyed doesn't mean that there couldn't be-"

"Oh my God!" Mark interjected. "I totally forgot the long program is starting! Get it on!”

"Of course," Johnny sighed.

"Is he always like this?" Jaehyun whispered to Gabe who nodded.

"Get used to it," Gabe suggested.

"Oh, Donghyuck is worse in Korea," Jaehyun shook his head, "Mark this, Mark that-"

"We missed the warm-up!" Mark screamed, "God damn it!"

"Chill dude," Johnny raised an eyebrow. "What is the problem with missing the warm-up?"

"Just let him be, bro," Gabe passed Johnny a pink sugar cookie.

"Donghyuck is skating last," Mark told the three, "So, we have some time to calm down."

"You mean you have time to calm down," Gabe tried to hold back laughter at Jaehyun's remark.

-

"Donghyuck, deep breaths," Coach Lee held both of Donghyuck's hands as she stood on the other side of the barrier, "You have nothing to lose."

"I am doing this for Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin," Donghyuck told her.

"I think you are forgetting someone," Coach Lee looked at him.

"I didn't think Mark needed to be mentioned," The boy said with a smirk as he heard his name being called. "That's my cue."

Donghyuck pushed away from the boards and skated out to the ice backward.

When he stepped forward, he raised his arm to present himself to judges then the audience. He tried to tune out all the yells and applause.

He had a goal and needed to focus on it.

Donghyuck brought his arms down and started to breathe slowly. He slowly turned and stopped at center ice. His head turned to the left.

"You got this," He reassured himself. "You got this."

The arena was quiet as Donghyuck waited. When the sound of the piano stretched through the building, Donghyuck's mind started to slow. He couldn't overthink. 

His right arm lifted off of his side and Donghyuck turned toward it. His left foot pushed off the ice and extended out. Placing the foot behind him, he started to skate backward.

Bringing his arms together in a diagonal line, he laid his head there briefly before turning out to raise his right foot. He slowly went down to the right side continually moving his left leg in front of the right to make crossovers.

Donghyuck let his left leg raise above his hip in a spiral. Slowly letting his foot set to the ice, he stepped forward to swing his right leg up into the jump.

He held himself up while his feet crossed and his arms wrapped around each other. 

The tips of his toe pick meet the ice and Donghyuck quickly brought his left leg out. Without much thought, he turned forward putting his arms out. He let his head roll around his neck before switching to backward and moving down the side of the rink.

His arms floated around him as he slowly prepped for his next jump.

Donghyuck let his eyes focus as he kept the pleasant smile on his face.

Stepping forward on left foot, Donghyuck allowed his arms to raise to shoulder height. His blade turned back as he vaulted himself into the air with his right foot.

Donghyuck barely remembered getting out of the jump before popping back into the air with the help of his left leg toeing into the ice. When he got out of the second jump, Donghyuck could not help a smile from blossoming onto his face. 

The young boy leaped into the air with a split position, landing the small jump with a quick twizzle. He could feel himself turning but his right blade felt the rock between the front and the back.

Donghyuck continued his short footwork section before turning back again but using his left leg to lift himself. The familiarity of jumping into quads made Donghyuck's blood rush. The tight position of his legs and arms clinging to his body as he hung in the air. 

When his right foot came crashing down, Donghyuck had all the control.

Using his speed, Donghyuck moved into his spin. Letting his right leg swing up so he could land on his left and bend down in a sitting position. He turned toward his left side to counter the direction he was spinning. He quickly tucked free leg behind his right leg as he brought his arms inward. After five times around, Donghyuck stood up with a small kick and exited out. 

"Step sequence time," Donghyuck whispered to himself, "And halfway there."

Donghyuck allowed himself to sink into the ice as his blades tilted from side to side and back to front. He turned, spun, and stroked his way around the ice as he continued to press down to get all of the levels he could get. 

When he got down to the left side, he brought his arms up so he could gain his speed for his quad. Allowing himself to balance on his left leg, his blade tilted to the left before he used his right leg to tap into the ice. 

Donghyuck quickly wrapped himself around his body and tightened his core. The wind in his face and feeling of spinning was quick. When he hit the ice, it took all the strength to check out.

"Much better," Donghyuck started moving down the ice with a smile.

He knew the applause of the audience was loud, but his ears were selective to only the music. When he heard the music increasing, he knew he still had a lot of work to do. 

Donghyuck turned forward to back then launched himself into the air. He popped into the air three times with each removing a rotation. Starting with a quad toe, then triple toe, and lastly a double toe. It was super draining and super risky for Donghyuck to do late in the evening. This was one of his specialties since he was a junior. 

Donghyuck let himself ease. He could do the next two jumps with ease. He moved down the ice with turns and extensions, popping into the air for his triple loop and later his triple lutz-triple loop combination. 

After exiting his combination, Donghyuck had the brightest smiles on his face. The jumps were done. It was time for the emotions. He stepped forward and put his left leg in front and right leg back for his Ina Bauer. His arms went out at the beat of the music. 

Shifting his weight to his left foot, he used his right toe to tap the ice lightly as he entered his spin.

Donghyuck's right leg met his hip height. Switching feet, he mirrored the same position before crouching down as his left leg shot straight up like he was holding a gun. Donghyuck went up briefly before turning out to starting another spin. 

He flew into the air so his right leg was spinning, his left leg was still at hip height, and his body was tilted up. Leaping onto his left foot, his right free foot was slightly bent and out while his left arm shot up. Going up quickly for a few turns before using his toe to stop his movement.

When the music stopped Donghyuck couldn't help the tears going down his face. He just did a clean program for his free skate for the Grand Prix Final.


	18. an injury doesn't seem that bad now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little self-promotion. 
> 
> please click my profile and check out my BTS Sope oneshot!

"I am still calling bullshit on how you got third at the Grand Prix Final when you skated clean," Mark told Donghyuck.

Donghyuck's blue sweatshirt and black sweatpants were pressed against him as he laid on his bed. Once he arrived in his room, he called Mark as they scheduled this time for a call.

Donghyuck's homework laid unattended on the floor and desk as he stared at the ceiling while talking on his bed.

"It has been a week since that, Mark," Donghyuck sighed but couldn't help the smile on his face from growing. "You need to get over it. I have gotten over it!"

"185.76 is not the score-"

"You memorized it?" Donghyuck questioned with a laugh as he knew that Mark was blushing on the other side. "I will personally go to Canada to slap you in the face."

"Please do," Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark's comment, "I really miss you."

"I do too," Donghyuck admitted as he grabbed a pillow and put it on his head, "I don't know when we will be meeting again."

There was a beat of silence as the two boys processed that last statement.

Donghyuck could feel the pit of sadness taking over his emotions.

"How is Jaehyun-Hyung?" Donghyuck asked suddenly.

"He is great!" Mark’s voice seemed joyful at the change in subject. "He has been on the team for a short amount of time but he fits so well. We had a game yesterday and-"

"You won," Donghyuck finished his statement.

"We did, but I have some other news," Mark's voice went deep. "I sprained my MCL."

Donghyuck blinked so hard and sucked in a breath.

Mark got injuries? How much was he missing? 

The pain of the reality of not being there to support the older made Donghyuck tense. He sat up and grabbed the phone so it was now closer to him.

"Can you explain?" Donghyuck's voice shook.

"It is apart of my knee," Mark explained. "Someone fell on top of me and it made a popping sound."

Donghyuck winced at the thought. Falls like that were so rare in skating, but it was just a bad combination of blades on your feet and body flying toward you.

Donghyuck was lucky to never be apart of them, but that doesn't mean he hasn't seen them.

"I couldn't get up," Mark continued. "Johnny and Jaehyun helped me off the ice. I got rushed to the hospital and my parents were there. Not super impressed I got myself injured right before the holidays."

Donghyuck heard Mark pause as he recollected his thoughts.

"My knee was swelling super badly and it was mixed with red and purple bruises."

"Very pretty," Donghyuck rolled his eyes as his grip on the phone tightened.

"And here I am," Mark said as if Donghyuck could see him, "Laying on my sofa with a knee brace and ice resting on it. They took an X-ray soon after to confirm so I am off the ice for a bit."

"I am sorry," Donghyuck couldn't help but hear the sadness dripping from Mark's side. "Should I go over a kiss it better?"

"My God," Donghyuck knew that Mark heard the tease from his last statement, "How is training for Korean Nationals?"

"It isn't for a bit of time," Donghyuck shrugged, "It is kinda chill for now. I'll start to increase it once it is getting closer. How is Hyung? We miss him and you didn't give a lot except the game."

"Jaehyun-Hyung is amazing," Mark complimented with a light smile. "He is great at hockey and assisted me a lot during the game before- yah know. Training with him was great since he is so focused on the goal and gaining knowledge. Sometimes, newbies don't understand that, but he does."

"Taeyong-Hyung told me that he loves the team," Donghyuck added, "But our team is flopping without him. Taeyong-Hyung can only do so much."

"I'm sorry," Mark yawned, "Hyuck, I think I'm gonna sleep. I don't want to sleep on the call and waste your time."

"Oh," Donghyuck's face slowly created a frown, "I'm sorry I'm taking your sleep. I should hang up."

"Good night," Mark mumbled incoherently, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I wish," Donghyuck mumbled to himself, "Have a good rest."

Donghyuck hung up the phone and found himself closing his eyes to fight the tears.

He hated the long-distance calls but craved them every day.

-

"This month is gonna suck," Mark complained from the sofa of his living room. "Why does it take that long for this injury?"

The sofa and bed had been Mark's place of rest as he laid down with his feet elevated with pillows with a rotation of ice on his brace.

"It is better that you got a first degree not a third-degree," His mother scolded as she brought Mark a bowl of Dwen Jang Jjigae. "Physical therapy starts in the last two weeks as the doctor said."

His mother seemed to have a change in heart after the initial shock of her son's sudden injury. Mark didn't know what his dad was thinking nor did he feel the need of knowing.

"It is just annoying I'm going to have this while we are on Christmas break," Mark reached up and put the bowl on his lap. 

"Your older brother is going to be quite surprised when he sees what you have been up to," His mother looked at him pointedly.

"He already knows about Donghyuck-ah," Mark remembered when his brother frantically called him when he saw Mark on a Korean TV network, "This will be the surprise."

"I think you are missing a surprise," His mother walked away from Mark to go into the kitchen.

"What surprise?" Mark screamed as he knew his voice would be heard from the kitchen.

"We haven't gone to Korea for a while, you know?"

-

"Guys, I am suddenly so hype!" Mark felt like an excited puppy as he explained everything to his friends.

After practice, the whole team stopped at Mark's house to greet him. After an hour of banter, most of them left since it was still a weekday and needed to do school work.

The only ones left were Jaehyun, Gabe, and Johnny.

"Have you been to Korea?" Jaehyun asked Mark.

"When I was super," Mark dragged out the last word, "young like, um, ten years old? I don't even remember!"

"Calm down, bro," Gabe punched Mark playfully. "I didn't think I would see you this excited so soon."

Mark wanted to kick Gabe, but his legs were resting. He didn't want to delay the injury further.

"You know who is in Korea?" Johnny teased as he moved so he was closer.

"Oh shit!" Mark yelped, thinking of the tanned figure skater.

"You forgot him?" Johnny questioned as he looked at the other two boys, "I'm suddenly concerned."

"My life does not-"

"Don't try to finish that," Gabe stopped Mark. "We all know well that isn't true."

"It doesn't though," Mark looked at them seriously, "I have this injury, Christmas, school-"

"But Christmas is in Korea," Jaehyun commented.

"Christmas and New Year's," Mark corrected.

"Whoa, new information!" Johnny interjected.

"Sorry?" Mark raised his hands, "We are mostly staying in Seoul."

"That's where our rink it," Jaehyun told them, "What if-"

Jaehyun looked at Johnny with a smirk.

"I think Donghyuck is going to have a Christmas surprise," Johnny smirked as Mark sighed.


	19. pansexuality is the new thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Hopefully, updates will start to come out more often.
> 
> This is only one of three different coming out chapters in this book. It is quite fitting as it is now Pride Month.
> 
> I am sorry if you wanted an idol as Mark's brother but I am not comfortable writing that arc. So, enjoy Jinhyung and his amazingness!

When the front door opened unexpectedly, the boy on the sofa couldn't help but put a blanket to cover his lazy state.

Mark's inner child was on full display as he looked more closely at his white graphic shirt with hockey pucks and black sweatpants that were curled up on his knees. It seemed natural to be like this is the bedroom he was so used to being in.

"You know I can still see you, Mark."

Mark knew that voice from anywhere. It felt like one side of his body was spiked with fear as the other felt a rush of adrenaline. The natural tease was something that Mark always was accustomed to.

"Hi, Hyung," Mark stayed under the blanket as he heard his brother laugh.

"What are you doing under there?" His brother asked with the sound of something hitting the ground made Mark jump slightly.

"Nothing," Mark heard his footsteps coming closer. "Just looking at myself."

"What is there to see?" 

Mark was stuttering to find a response and the blanket got pulled off his head. His face looked up to see his brother's face.

His brother had the same black hair as him while his face had sharper features to him. He had a grey sweatshirt and black jeans on with his glasses on his face. 

"Oh," Jinhyung looked down to see Mark's leg then up to his face. "Where should I start?"

"You choose," Mark signaled him to sit down which his brother took his advice, "Not like I can run because-"

"The brace on your leg?" Jinhyung questioned with a small quirk of the eyebrow. "Let's start there."

"Hockey did me dirty," Mark responded simply as he used his hands to recreate the event.

His two were horizontal until he made his right vertical. The left hand hit the right hand, which was standing still. The left hand tilted down until it was on top of the right hand.

"You can guess who was in the bottom."

"Shit, bro," Jinhyung shook his head. "That sucks so much. What about the puffy face?"

Mark sucked in a breath as he messed with the hair that seemed to flop onto his face.

Ever since his first date with Donghyuck, Mark had been debating the topic of coming out. This was something he seemed to do a lot before bed recently. 

Mark knew he was pansexual for a while. Locker room time for hockey was Mark's biggest trigger as he saw his friends shirtless. 

Mark also went through middle school where he had been too many parties. Of course, what was the classic game of middle school? Needless to say, Mark knew he also liked girls. 

The only source Mark thought of going to was Google which did answer his questions. He did his research and he knew what he was. 

Unlike Gabe's endless support from his family for coming out as bisexual, Mark was tied up. 

His father was rarely home. His mother was always flip-flopping her opinions of Mark. Jinhyung wasn't home anymore, thanks to his University being so far.

Johnny and Gabe noticed quickly that Mark had no preference when it came to his love life. When Mark finally came out, Gabe and Johnny saw it coming and were surprised by how long it took.

Mark knew that Jinhyung was waiting so he decided to rip the bandaid off quickly.

"What would you say if I wasn't straight?"

Great, Mark thought, that wasn't how to rip the bandaid!

"Are you trying to say you are gay?" Jinhyung's voice had no show on venom making Mark exhaled slightly.

"No," Mark thought about Donghyuck briefly, "Well, yes- um, not a hundred percent gay though. Just not- ugh, how do I say this?"

"Just say the word, Mark," Jinhyung was trying to hide back a smile, but Mark knew it was good-natured.

"Pansexual!" Mark interjected as tears started to well in his eyes.

Jinhyung didn't flinch as he moved closer to his brother. Mark was trying his best to hold his tears.

"Mark, you know you can cry," Jinhyung put his arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "Only I am going to see you."

Mark knew this, but he still felt like he had to hold everything in. His mind was mush and eventually gave in as tears went down his face as he leaned against his older brother. 

It was only Mark's whimpers cutting through the air as he tried to get control of himself. Somehow, Jinhyung had gotten the box of tissues and offered them over to his brother. 

"I'm guessing mom and dad don't know." 

There was no doubt in that statement as Jinhyung waited for Mark.

"No," Mark replied while wiping his eyes. "If they knew that Donghyuck was-"

"Wait," Jinhyung waved his hands for Mark to stop talking."Start from the beginning because you know that I haven't heard the full story and it better be unfiltered. I don't care how gay it is going to sound."

Mark couldn't help a smile from appearing on his face as he thought back to two months ago. Memories were flooding in quickly as he tried his best to tell the story through his recovery of crying so much.

-

"So, I heard you had some brother bonding time," Johnny looked at Mark as he set the pizza box in front of Mark.

Jaehyun and Gabe followed Johnny as they sat on Mark's bed as he laid there. 

"Yeah, it was nice," Mark smiled lightly before opening the box to reveal the meat-lovers pizza. "We talked."

Jaehyun and Johnny huffed at Mark's reply. 

"Very descriptive," Gabe raised an eyebrow as the four boys quickly got a slice of the pizza. 

"He knows now," Mark admitted, looking at Gabe and Johnny.

Jaehyun kept his face passive. The feeling of not fitting was slowly starting to go through his veins. He tried his best to steady his heart and not let his emotions get the better of him. 

"That you are-"

"Pansexual." Mark finished Johnny's sentence before looking at Jaehyun. "I know we don't know each other long, Jaehyun-Hyung. I trust you though. A friend of Donghyuck is someone I would trust. Even if Donghyuck pokes fun at them to no end."

"Thank you," Jaehyun smiled at the thought of Donghyuck. Biting his lips, he tried to keep his shock in his system. "I am not sure about Jeno, Jaemin, or Renjun should be people to trust, however."

The four boys munch on their pizza a bit more and talked before Jaehyun got a text from Felix that he would be over at Mark's soon to pick him up. When he told the three friends, they protested right away. Jaehyun turned down the opportunities to stay longer. He knew that the three of them needed some time. 

"I'll see you three tomorrow for school," Jaehyun bid farewell as he moved out of the house into the porch. 

Right when he stepped out of the house and moved to the sidewalk, he pulled out his phone to check the time in Korea. It was early morning and his friends were probably getting ready for school. Jaehyun immediately acted as he went on his phone to contact a friend. Press his number, he waited a bit for the phone to ring before the other picked up.

"Hello?"

"Donghyuck-ah," Jaehyun greeted with a touch of joy before looking around him to make sure no one was around him. "Do you mind if I talk to you?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaehyun took a deep breath before speaking his heart on the phone.


	20. christmas surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on vacation for a while so sorry I couldn't update! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support you are giving me!
> 
> If you wanna follow me on twitter or instagram, find me on @soberhyuck

Somehow the stresses of Christmas shopping and packing for his family's trip to South Korea got to Mark as he realized that he forgot he technically still injured.

There was nothing wrong with that as Mark's family was let into the airplane first. Mark couldn't read the faces off his parents' faces, but Jinhyung was excited. That was all that mattered.

Using his crutches, Mark almost hit a couple of people's toes. He squeezed his way through to receive a pity smile from the lady that was scanning their tickets.

"Enjoy your flight," She said before giving Mark's ticket back.

Their trip would be a long one. Connecting flights were a hassle even if they were going to give one of those cars that would drive them around. 

It was extremely hard for Mark to keep such a secret from Donghyuck. Thankfully, Jaehyun had given him a lot of information about Korea, so he was as prepared as Mark was aiming to be.

Mark plopped into his seat first in the inner seat of the middle row. Starting from the left, his dad sat near the aisle, then his mom and himself took the two inner seats, and Jinhyung got the right aisle. 

Mark fidgeted in his seat as he got out some items from his backpack. After placing everything in his lap, he gave the backpack to Jinhyung who hoisted it up to the overhead compartments.

"Ready?" Jinhyung tried his best to keep a laugh inward.

"Going to Korea is exciting," Mark glared as Jinhyung got in his seat.

"I think your Korean is probably better than me," Jinhyung teased while Mark huffed.

"We will see."

-

The rink was slightly empty as most people decided to skip the week of Christmas or their teams didn't have practice.

"You okay, Donghyuck-Hyung?" Jisung moved to Donghyuck's side to observe their surroundings. 

The rink had Christmas trees all over with red and green ribbons hanging around. The hum of the speakers playing festive music was heard by the lack of people. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to go home," Donghyuck admitted to the younger. "But I got to keep training."

"You mean your other home?" Jisung asked. "Jeju?"

"Yeah, this rink is my second home," Donghyuck started walking to one of the rinks. "Do you know who is coming today? Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin said they might stop in, for some odd reason."

"Chenle-Hyung is coming too," Jisung confirmed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Lucas-Hyung is working and Taeyong-Hyung has practice."

The two entered the rink to see the Zamboni circling the ice to clear the ice. The two boys took a right to the lockers rooms where they found some other skaters who they greeted politely.

Donghyuck took a seat on the right side and Jisung joined him. Donghyuck decided to put his skates on as Jisung seemed to text someone furiously.

First, the socks and bunga pads were on first. Donghyuck knew that most figure skaters wear bunga pads for protection of his shins and ankles. When he was first introduced to them, he never realized how much the tongue of his skates dug into his skin. They were comfortable and he hated skating without them.

Donghyuck had a procedure when putting skates. He started with his left skate, putting it on and moving his feet to make sure he was going to be comfortable. Then, he put his right skate on and repeated the procedure. Next, he went to his left to lace that skate then laced the right.

Standing up, he bent his knee and jump a little to make sure that his skates were on tight enough. 

"Donghyuck-Hyung," Donghyuck turned his head to look at Jisung. "Taeyong-Hyung needs you outside. He was trying to contact you, but you weren't picking up."

Donghyuck shuffles toward his bag and searched for his phone. When he looked at it, he realized that there were many texts and calls from Taeyong. 

Hockeyong 13: 06

'Meet me at the cafe! I swear this is important!'

With a huff, Donghyuck took his phone and put on his hard guards. He took his gloves and water bottle just in case he needed to get in the ice right away after this brief meeting. 

"I'll meet you there!" Jisung yelped as the door slammed shut to the locker room.

The sound of the hard guards meeting the matter floor echoed through the hallways. Donghyuck pushed the doors into the cafe to hear the Christmas songs increase in volume with the sounds of people talking.

He realized that his friends were all sitting at one table. He saw Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, and Taeyong while Lucas was in the back of the cafe. There was a figure there sitting at their table that didn't turn his back to greet him. 

"Donghyuck!" Lucas yelled with a wave.

Donghyuck waved at Lucas with a small laugh. 

"This better be important ass-"

Donghyuck froze when looked at the table. 

Everyone was smiling at him while the boy at the corner was sitting there with a black mask covering his face and matching cap on his head to hide his hair. He wore a red sweatshirt and light blue jeans.

"Um, who is that?" 

Jaemin and Jeno snorted as Chenle held back a laugh. Taeyong and Renjun seemed to share a glance as the boy looked up to show his dark-brown eyes.

"You don't recognize me, Hyuck?" 

Donghyuck ran around the booth and ripped the mask off the boy's face.

"You little shit!" Donghyuck screamed as he wrapped his arms around Mark. "You are here! What the fuck?"

"A little Christmas surprise," Mark's voice was tired yet had a hint of happiness. 

"Wait," Donghyuck looked at Chenle and Taeyong who were sitting at the same side of the booth as Mark. "Get out."

"What are-"

Chenle screamed as Donghyuck practically tugged him off the booth which was surprisingly easy. Taeyong simply climbed over the booth to escape Donghyuck's wrath.

"What the hell did I walk into?" Jisung walked over to Chenle and helped him up.

"Donghyuck is getting violent," Renjun told the youngest.

When Donghyuck slid into the booth, he immediately looked under the table to see Mark's leg. His friends were chatting, but his eyes were trained on the sight below.

His crutches were hidden under the table while one of his legs was propped up using the other booth. The same leg had a brace on the knee.

"You are so stupid," Donghyuck mumbled as he looked at Mark.

"Why are you blaming me?" Mark asked with wide eyes. "The guy fell on top of me."

"During a game?" Taeyong questioned, glancing at Mark. 

"Yeah, the fact that he couldn't stop before he saw me just proves he shouldn't be on the team," Mark's words had a small bite. 

"Can I talk to Mark-Hyung alone?" Donghyuck looked at his friends with a plead.

"I swear if I see you making-"

"Nana, kindly get out!" Donghyuck kicked Jaemin from under the table. "I love you, but leave." 

"Yo, you love him but not Mark" Jeno flailed his arms as Renjun stopped him.

Taeyong smiled at the younger's and led them away so Donghyuck was left alone with Mark.

-

Mark couldn't help the joy he felt as Donghyuck's friends slowly left to leave them alone.

Donghyuck's friends were super chaotic which made Mark feel somewhat welcomed. 

So far, Lucas was one of Mark's favorites along with Taeyong. He understood why Jaehyun talked so highly of his friends in Korea.

However, Donghyuck was the reason he was in the ice rink. The reason his brother was stalling for him as the two pretended they were going out together as their parents rested from jet-lag.

"What's up?" Mark smiled at the younger. 

"I missed you so much," Donghyuck moved closer to Mark. "I want to tell you everything, but I need to tell you something before I forget."

"Well, go on with it," Mark leaned against the plastic booth.

"Jaehyun-Hyung called me about Canada," Donghyuck started.

Mark tilted his head as he bit his lip.

"I don't think you, Johnny-Hyung, or Gabe did anything wrong," Donghyuck continued. "He is just feeling in the outs. As you all will know something and he wouldn't since you have known each other for suhc a long time. Wait, that makes you sound like shit-"

"Hyuck, I get it," Mark huffed lightly. "I didn't know Hyung felt that way. Thanks for telling me. If you don't mind, when did he call you?"

"Sometime on Sunday," Donghyuck responded.

Mark thought back to that day. 

"Sunday? Would it around morning he called you?"

"Um," Donghyuck thought back while looking up. "Yeah, I was getting ready for school."

Mark tried to keep his face passive as he slowly realized what that meant.

The day he came out to Jaehyun. Did he felt that way? 

Suddenly panic went through his veins.

"Is that all he mentioned?" Mark tried to keep his expression blank.

"Yeah," Donghyuck pressed his lips. "You okay?"

"Just tired of this leg," Mark shifted slightly. "But I will be fine."

Mark heaved a sigh of relief. At least the secret will still safe.


	21. christmas time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, an update that isn't a week apart.
> 
> i was going to publish this yesterday but a storm hit my house and we were out of power for a bit.
> 
> yesterday was the one year anniversary of publishing this book on wattpad. if you didn't know, this is the new and edited version of the book that shows how much my writing as improved along with clearing up some of the mess i made.
> 
> enjoy!

His hands were clammy as he tried his best not to let his tears stream down his face faster.

The words of his mother punched him in the heart and shook him from the wooden seat he was in.

"What the hell are you think? A boy? Really? What is happening over there, Donghyuck?"

"It is nothing, Mom," Donghyuck breathed out. 

"It is something if I see you on the TV other than you winning or placing in a competition!" His mother yelled out. "You can't simply dismiss this, Donghyuck. You already had this problem in October with the same boy."

"There is nothing wrong with Mark-Hyung!" Donghyuck stood up promptly.

"So, he is American?"

"Canadian, Mom," Donghyuck whispered.

“I am trying to keep you focused, Donghyuck,” his mother's voice shook the phone in Donghyuck's hand. “Don’t get so wrapped on this boy when you are barely going to see him.”

"I understand that," Donghyuck slouched back into the chair. "That is why I am still in Seoul training for nationals."

"Well, if you are training then I don't want to distract you," his mother's sternness didn't leave him any time to protest. "Don't be expecting us this year."

When the beep from his phone entered Donghyuck's ear, he felt tears pouring down his face.

"God fucking damn it!"

He took the plastic water from his left and threw it on the ground.

The bottle burst out and water started to leave its container.

Donghyuck only cried more as he watched the water spread in the middle of the locker room floor.

-

"Mom, we are back!" Jinhyung opened the door into their rented apartment as Mark held bags of food.

"Put the food in the kitchen, you two!" The voice echoed through the white walls of the apartment.

"Ok!" The two sons responded as they waddled through the apartment after taking their shoes off.

Their modern apartment was in the middle of the city. Mark's parents were keen on staying at their place rather than staying with other members of the family. It was the perfect way of saying, 'I don't want to deal with family on this vacation,' and Mark was thankful.

When the two dropped the bags in the white-colored kitchen, they quickly started sorting everything out. As Mark was putting the sodas in the fridge, his phone started to vibrate in his jean pocket.

He quickly got it out to see Donghyuck calling him.

Mark warned Jinhyung that he had a call and picked up the phone while moving to the dining room.

"Hey, Hyuck?"

The phone was fuzzy as sniffles entered through the phone.

"Hyuck, what's wrong?" Mark sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"My family, um," Donghyuck sniffled. "They aren't coming to Seoul."

"What?" Mark's jaw clenched. "Christmas is in four days away! How could they cancel?"

"You know the news about us, right?" Donghyuck said. "How people are saying that it is weird that we are so close. Every photo of us together is laughing or touching each other. It doesn’t help that they practically stalked you to find information since you aren’t a celebrity."

Mark noticed Donghyuck shift in voice.

"Are they-"

"Yeah," Donghyuck assumed with a sigh. "They didn't like it all and yelled about-"

"Me?" Mark leaned against his chair and threw his head back.

"Yes, I don't know what to do. Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jisung are doing something and I don't want to disturb them either way. Chenle is going home. I have other friends but the same thing as the others. I think I will just be at my apartment.

Mark's brain started to swim in the thoughts of Donghyuck's dilemma. Thoughts started to connect and maybe it was the foreign air messing with him, but he had an idea.

"One second," Mark sat up straight. "Jin-hyungie!"

"I told you not to call me that," Jinhyung peaked into the dining room. "What's up?"

"One, what would I call you? Jinhyung-Hyung?"

"I don't know but not that!" Jinhyung walked into the room and moved closer to his brother. "What do you need?"

-

Donghyuck was trying his best to make sure he had all of the gifts.

He counted one for each of Mark's family members, gifts for them to take back for Johnny, Gabe, and Jaehyun, and Mark's gift.

Right after the practice that Donghyuck found out that Mark was in Korea, he went shopping with his friends.

Did he expect to give the gifts Christmas day?

No! He thought he was going to see his younger siblings and parents.

When he called Mark during his mental breakdown, he was not expecting him to invite him nor Mark's parents are the ones to accept him over.

All the hell he put Mark through was not the best first impression. Donghyuck knows that Mark was downplaying his parents' behavior to him.

When he was standing outside the apartment building carrying lots of presents and food, he knew he was getting stares. They were the looks he was used to of admiration. Everyone seemed to look at him before shaking their heads and walking away.

Donghyuck successfully got into the building after buzzing in. Mark's brother was the one who responded and allowed him up.

The elevator doors closed from the lobby made Donghyuck sigh.

"You got this," Donghyuck chanted as he double-checked his belongings. "You have much harder things than this."

When the elevator opened, Donghyuck stepped out and looked behind to make sure he had everything. He nodded as the door closed and peeked at the sign before moving left.

Walking his way to the door, all of the doors had an identical white door and green wreath with a red ribbon. The number plate was on the left in black letters.

"This is it," Donghyuck stopped at apartment 14320. "Now or never."

Shifting his body to the right, he rang the bell and sucked in a breath.

"Hello?" Donghyuck heard the door opening and tilted his head to see a taller boy with similar hair and sharper features to Mark in a red sweater.

"Hello, I am Jinhyung, Mark's brother. Let me help you with that."

To think that Mark's parents raised these to boys with Mark's description make Donghyuck that their family was a miracle.

Jinhyung took the bag of food and some presents from the top of Donghyuck stack.

"I think Markie will like what you are wearing," Jinhyung opened the door wider. "Come in!"

Donghyuck looked down at his clothes briefly to see his white turtleneck, red flannel, and black coat layered on top of his black jeans.

Shaking his head, Donghyuck walked into the apartment.

"The kitchen is down the hall," Jinhyung spoke. "I'll walk you over."

Donghyuck quickly slipped his shoes off before walking on the hardwood floors to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw a woman cooking on the stove and Mark helping by cutting vegetables.

"Mom!" Jinhyung yelled.

This caused both of the Lee family members looked up to see Donghyuck and Jinhyung.

Mark wore a black turtleneck and redshirt over top. His black pants went with everything as his hair fluffed on the top.

The women who Jinhyung defined as their mom is wearing a red and green flannel with black pants. 

"Hello," Donghyuck bowed at both of them. "It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Lee. Good to see you, Mark-Hyung."

Mark put the knife down carefully before going up to Donghyuck and getting all of the presents from his hands. It was jumping over since he was still in his cast.

"Oh, you don't-"

"Trust me, Mark wants to get out of chopping," his mother gave Mark a stern look.

"I'll take over for Mark," Donghyuck volunteered as Jinhyung and Mark looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" Mark's mother turned around from her cooking to look at Donghyuck. "It is rude to make guests work."

"Yeah, Donghyuck," Jinhyung butted in. "I can help Mom."

"No, let me help you out," Donghyuck insisted while looking at Mark.

Mark quickly turned to Jinhyung and whispered something in his ear.

"Ok, you good with that, mom?"

"I just need someone to chop these vegetables."

The two boys moved out of the room slowly as Donghyuck went over to the chopping board to finish with the radishes.

"If you wanted to speak privately, you could have just told them."

Donghyuck tensed as he stopped moving the knife and the bubbling of the pot's stew took over the room.

"I doubt your two sons would allow you to do that, Mrs. Lee."

Donghyuck started again chopping the radishes. He tried to focus on the movement of the knife.

"Did Mark-ah tell you that I hated Ahjumma?"

Donghyuck stopped cutting again and put the knife on the board.

"No, I just thought you would be more comfortable with the English honorific," Donghyuck kept his voice steady. "I'm going to get this out of the way if you don't mind, Mrs. Lee. I'm sorry that I put you and your family through the trouble in October."

"I am not mad at you, Donghyuck-ah," Mark's mother spoke. "I'm mad at myself and my husband. We weren't there for him when he needed us and we rarely are. We have tough luck and love. Do you have the radish ready?"

Donghyuck pressed his lips into a small pout as he thought back on Mrs. Lee's words.

"Yes!" Donghyuck made sure everything was on one side of the chopping board and turned around to get his first real look at Mrs. Lee.

Her black hair ran down to cover her face that was sweating. Even though her face was quite young, there had some slight black under her eyes and wrinkles on top of her forehead.

"I hope you don't mind that we are having a home-cooked meal," Mrs. Lee stirred the radishes in. "I know when I lived here that my family went to a buffet. I decided to be kind of Canadian even if you are following more Korean traditions."

Korean traditions? Donghyuck always spent Christmas and New Year's with his family not with his friends and not like he had a significant other in the past.

Donghyuck processed her words before speaking.

"Oh, Mark and I aren't like that-"

"But you two are at least good friends," Mrs. Lee looked back at him as he put the cutting board down. "As much as Mark and Jinhyung think, I know them very well nor am I oblivious."

-

When Donghyuck walked out of the kitchen to the living area, Mark tackled him into a hug.

Mark and Jinhyung knew that their mom was going to chew Donghyuck apart. Seeing the smile on the younger's face made Mark puzzled.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing," Donghyuck laughed and Mark scrunched his nose. "Really, why are you so scared of your mom?"

"Did he really charm, Mom?" Jinhyung asked Mark in English. "Dude! He is so a keeper."

"Thank man!" Donghyuck replied in English, making Mark smile at his cute accent. He high-fived Jinhyung to add to his comment.

"Anyways," Donghyuck switched back to Korean. "We had a pleasant conversation and she is getting your dad who-"

"Has been working most of the trip," Jinhyung bit him to the stick. "I forgot I didn't say this before but Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Donghyuck and Mark spoke in union before laughing.

"God, I am stuck with you two," Jinhyung mumbled in English which made Mark chase him around the room before their mom yelled at them.

-

"Thank you again for having me, Mrs. Lee," Donghyuck bowed as Mark and her lead Donghyuck to the door at the end of the evening. "I know it was rude to have only warned you four days ago but I couldn't-"

"I told you, Donghyuck-ah," Mrs. Lee spoke as she held a hand to help Mark. "It was fine. I'll leave you two alone."

Donghyuck held a bag full of food and a gift that Jinhyung gave him which was some new soft guards for his skates. Something that Donghyuck took happily.

Mrs. Lee walked away, leaving Mark and Donghyuck standing in the hallway.

"So, I thought it was best to give this to you in private," Mark pulled out a box from behind his back.

It was a medium-sized box with red wrapping paper with sparkling white dots. Donghyuck set the bags down on the floor and took the gift out of Mark's grasps carefully.

Mark smiled at the younger as Donghyuck carefully opened the gift. After putting the wrapping paper to the side, he opened the black box and took out the gift.

A soft white towel unraveled along with red lettering to appear.

"Lee 2," Donghyuck read off the towel. 

"My jersey number," Mark explained even though Donghyuck made the connection right away. "A little something for you to remember when you get off the ice that I am there if you need me. I actually used one similar to that when I was younger. I found a better fabric for skating towels and got it printed."

"This is great," Donghyuck carefully put it back in the box. "My towel was so old and have holes in it. I really did need a new towel. I guess I should give this to you."

Donghyuck went into his bag and got out the box that he was going to give Mark right before he left. It had a white ribbon and green wrapping paper with snowmen on it.

"Cute wrapping paper," Mark commented as he took the box before tearing it apart.

"Really?" Donghyuck shook his head and Mark opened the white box with a smirk.

After taking out the tissue paper, Mark unfolded his gift.

The black jacket undid itself as Mark looked at the back to see 'Team Korea' in white letters.

"I have my white jacket but this is kinda older and they got my sizes too big the first time," Donghyuck explained. "This used to be mine as you can see by-"

Donghyuck turned the jacket over so Mark could see his name printed near the area of the heart on the front.

"I expect it to be in good condition," Donghyuck looked at Mark directly.

"It will be," Mark quickly put it on himself. "Does it look good?"

Mark turned around and stuck some funny poses.

"Definitely," Donghyuck smiled with a bit of pride seeing his name on Mark's gift. "Merry Christmas, Mark-Hyung."

"Merry Christmas, Donghyuck-ah."


	22. new year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite chapters i wrote just from a fluff standpoint.
> 
> thank you for your continued support!

The past few days in Korea were nonstop walking which was not good for Mark. When New Year’s Eve came around, Mark was thankful to call it a rest day.

Getting ready to go outside was a tiring task for Mark since it was midway through the afternoon when he got out of his bed. He did know that his parents were already out. 

Looking at his phone, he could see the string of messages between him and Donghyuck. The younger insisted that Mark needed to go out tonight and invited him to a party at Jaemin’s.

"You know you can come to the party if you want," Mark walked out of his bedroom to see Jinhyung on the sofa watching some Korean drama, "instead of you know-"

"I'm not going to stay here all day," Jinhyung looked at Mark pointedly. "What do you think I am?"

"A lazy university student?" Mark said as he walked to the kitchen to grab banana milk from the fridge.

"And you being a try-hard to get a famous figure skater?"

"Right you are!" Mark pointed to his brother with the straw before poking it into the banana milk container. 

Jinhyung snorted at his brother before looking at him.

"Is that why you look nicer than usual?"

Mark looked down at his outfit in question.

"I meant the glasses, you dipshit!"

"Oh," Mark adjusted his glasses at the thought. "I just thought they looked nice with the outfit."

"You do you," Jinhyung said as the doorbell rang through the apartment. "Your Ice prince is here!"

"Only I get to call him that," Mark remarked as Jinhyung rolled his eyes. "See ya, Hyung!"

"Yeah, yeah, good luck!"

Mark quickly got his black shoes on and slipped the phone into his pocket. Throwing the banana milk into the trash, he opened the door. 

Mark wanted to melt into the tile floors.

Donghyuck stood in a white shirt with a red bandanna tied like a tie on the top. With a blue jean jacket and bottoms, Donghyuck has a red belt around his waist loosely.

Mark was ready to lose it.

-

Donghyuck stared at Mark and tried his best not to drool.

Mark in glasses... Donghyuck internally screamed.

Yes, Mark in a white graphic shirt and matching colored jacket with blue jeans was already something. The glasses and black cap made Donghyuck's heart speed.

"You look-" Mark seemed to be in a daze as well, "Amazing."

"I could say the same for you," Donghyuck replied.

The two seemed to stare at each other openly before Jinhyung spoke.

"You two still there?"

The two seemed to blink out of their awkwardness before Mark cleared his throat.

"Hello, Jinhyung-Shi!" Donghyuck screamed in greeting.

"I thought I said you should call me hyung," Jinhyung responded. "Go along, lovebirds!"

Mark quickly went outside and slammed the door closed.

"Let's get going," Mark looked at Donghyuck before walking down the hallway. 

Donghyuck tilted his head in thought before dismissing it.

'Lovebirds?'

-

"It is more like a get together than a party," Donghyuck said as they got to Jaemin's house. "We consider ourselves doing New Year's the Western way. We spend more time together than our families so it doesn't matter. Do you spend New Year's with Johnny-Hyung and Gabe-ah?"

"Yeah," Mark replied as the started walking toward the front gate. "But I still spend some time with my family."

Donghyuck nodded before ringing the doorbell.

"Yes?" Jaemin's voice was heard with chatter.

"Open the gate, NaNa," Donghyuck spoke up to hear Jaemin laugh.

The click of the gate unlocking made Donghyuck grab the door.

Mark followed behind the younger shyly. He only met Donghyuck's friends once so he was still very scary seeing them. 

Jaemin's house was very modern yet humble. It was one story but the rectangular shape and crisp lines were decorated with Christmas decorations. 

When the two went through the front door, Jaemin and Jeno were there. Jeno was smiling as Jaemin had an annoyed look on his face 

"You two are late-"

"Stop being a downer, Nana," Jeno stopped Jaemin. "It could have been so much worse. They are here at 2 hours before midnight! Plus, you are being such a bad host!"

Mark decided not to comment on the fact that the two boys decided to eat before coming to Jaemin's party because they didn't want to eat party food the whole night.

"Mark-hyung understands me, Nono," Jaemin looked a Mark expectedly.

"Uh, sure!" The corners of his lips tilted up. "Thanks for having me, Jaemin."

"Mark! Come on!" Donghyuck grabbed Mark's hand and led him further into the house. "Those losers are just-"

Mark looked back to see Jeno and Jaemin laughing before shaking his head.

"I mean they are your best friends," Mark said when they were further away. 

Donghyuck tilted his head before walking away with Mark not having a choice to follow.

Not like he was about to complain.

Mark knew his eyebrows were scrunched and pouted leaving Donghyuck to a smile.

"Don't want to let go, huh?" Mark shook his head at Donghyuck’s comment.

The night went on as Mark continued to socialize with Donghyuck and his friends. Everyone seemed to know Mark's name from Donghyuck which only made Mark feel bad as he messed up almost everyone's name. Thankfully, Donghyuck stuck by his side to help him out. 

Donghyuck's hand reassured him surely.

"You are charming everyone, Canada," Donghyuck said as he and Mark moved away from Jaemin's mom. 

"I don't think so," Mark rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "I think it is the fact that you're introducing me. Everyone loves you too."

The two stopped at the end of the hall and looked at each other. They gave brief smiles before looking down. 

Why was this happening the whole night?

"Um, you want to go to Jaemin's backyard?" Donghyuck asked with a squeeze of the hand. "It is getting a little loud in here and my ears hurt."

When Donghyuck pointed it out, Mark felt his ears buzzing at the noise.

"Sure, lead the way!"

Donghyuck's cheeks puffed out before the two started walking out. 

-

The night sky was clear with stars dotting and the moon shining down. The Na's backyard was separated from free grass and a flower garden. There a black bench was placed and that was where the two boys sat. The sounds of the party's music boomed as the lights broke the night sky.

Meanwhile, the two boys sat in silence with their shoulders touching and hands connected.

"Sorry for staring at you the whole night," Mark apologized.

"Oh, I don't mind," Donghyuck dismissed. "I think it is mutual."

Donghyuck let out a small yawn before putting his head on Mark's shoulder. Mark made sure to adjust himself to make Donghyuck comfortable.

"Hyung," Donghyuck spoke up, "I wish we didn't live so far apart."

"What is wrong with that?" Mark asked. 

"I don't get to see you every day."

"That only makes the days we can see each other more meaningful," Mark reminded Donghyuck. 

The two boys' heads turned toward each other.

"You know I really meant it when I said everyone loves you," Mark said to the younger. "You are this ray of sun that everyone is attracted to and your smile emits happiness."

"Hyung, you know that is the same for you," Donghyuck said. "You are a ball of awkwardness that somehow works."

The two boys laughed lightly. As a breeze went through to blow their hair slightly, they couldn't help but look at each other more.

"10!" The house chanted.

"I really like you," Donghyuck whispered. 

"8

"Please don't go.”

"6"

"I'll be here," Mark promised.

"3"

The two boys smile and squeeze each other's hands that haven't disconnected since they first entered Jaemin's house.

"2"

Slowly, they moved closer together and closed their eyes.

"1"

Their lips connected perfectly as the house interrupted in cheers. 

Donghyuck's lips were soft and tasted like strawberries while Mark's slightly chapped lips had the scent of the watermelon, he ate earlier that night. Both boys were pressing lightly as their lips slotted together.

Slowly, Donghyuck moved his hands to Mark's neck.

Mark responded by pressing his lips harder and his arms wrapped around the younger's waist.

Their lips slowly disconnected as their foreheads rested on each other.

"Donghyuck," Mark's voice was rough. "I know this is obvious but I really like you too."

Donghyuck laughed as their eyes met again.

Instead of the feeling of awkwardness, they radiate warmth. 

"Please be my boyfriend," Mark asked, as his hand urged Donghyuck closer, making him almost on Mark's lap.

"Maybe," Donghyuck teased.

Mark pouted at the younger, hearing his tone. Donghyuck pecked Mark's lip with a smirk.

"Of course, I will be your boyfriend."


	23. before the flight home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exciting times are coming...

The peaceful silence of the bedroom was cut by the sound of honking horns and footsteps of the apartment hallway.

On the bed laid two boys who still had their clothes on from earlier in the evening. The one boy's blue jacket was falling off as he clinging onto the boy whose mouth was slightly opened. Slowly, the koala-like boy moved closer as his one leg draped onto the other.

The one who was underneath groaned and his eyes slowly opened to see the sun peaking into the apartment. He closed his eyes on instinct before he moved his head to look at the boy beside him. 

"Hyuck-ah," the boy was trying his best to move the draped leg, "Wake up, please."

Donghyuck groaned lightly but didn't move.

"I'll have to attack you if you don't get your leg off me," His eyes moved to look at the brown-haired boy.

"Doubt you can attack me."

Soon, the older below flipped to his side allowing Donghyuck's leg to hit the bed. Mark advanced closer and started kissing his boyfriend's face and all over. 

From his neck, ear, to cheeks, Donghyuck was giggling as Mark attacked him with kisses.

"This-"

He kissed Donghyuck's forehead quickly as the boy below was as red as a cherry.

"-Is-"

He kissed Donghyuck's blushing cheeks.

"-Your-"

He kissed his scrunched nose.

"-Punishment."

Mark went very close to Donghyuck's lips but didn't connect. Their breaths were meeting and it was very tempting not to connect the whole way.

Donghyuck opened his eyes to be met with the older. 

Their hair and clothes were tousled but the two would find each other very handsome. The rays of sunlight made each boy smile brightly.

Their brown eyes stared at each other as they waited to see who would react first. 

"You know you were speaking English, right?" Donghyuck's eyes twinkled in the morning sun. “Not to add your breath smells.”

"Huh?" Mark slowly moved his face away.

"Oh, don't you dare!"

Donghyuck moved quickly toward Mark and pressed his lips onto the other.

The two had gotten over the awkwardness of kissing and smiled into their kisses now. Their lips were still the same scent and taste as the first which only made it more addicting.

“I thought you said my breath smells?” Mark smirked before his lips met Donghyuck.

“It isn’t so bad when you keep your lips pressed against mine.”

Just as they were going to further, someone started knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Mark asked quickly as the two separated from each other and Donghyuck hid under the covers.

"You got any plans today, Markie?" Jinhyung opened the door and smirked at the lump on the bed.

Mark rolled his eyes and Donghyuck pulled the covers up. With a piece of hair sticking out, Mark's hand moved to put it back in its rightful position.

"Oh, good you both have your clothes on," Jinhyung switched over to Korean quickly.

The two boys widened their eyes before moving further apart. 

"Better get out of here before Mom comes," Jinhyung warned Mark in their native language. 

-

When the two boys sat down at the cafe, they sat on the same side of the booth and slipped his hands under the table to lock.

Somehow, Mark's parents were still not awake so the three boys had breakfast peacefully. 

When Mark's mom came over and saw Donghyuck, the younger came up with a believable lie. 

Donghyuck was going to take Mark somewhere for breakfast but Jinhyung and Mark were cooking. Donghyuck stayed and ate some before he was going to take Mark to the cafe just for some coffee drinks. 

"This was kind of stupid of us, you know?" Mark spoke up as they waited for their drinks.

"Well, we kinda just vibed and took a guess," Donghyuck shrugged.

"But that isn't how it should be," Mark told him. "We needed to be more comfortable-"

"We were clearly comfortable to kiss each other," Donghyuck pointed out as Mark scoffed lightly.

"So, what are you?"

"I am good?"

"Not that! I swear Hyuck-ah-"

"Oh!" Donghyuck's eyes lit up before leaning over to whisper in Mark's ear.

"100% gay."

Mark laughed at the younger while Donghyuck pouted.

"Hey, You better be happy with that!"

"I am," Mark rubbed the back of Donghyuck's hand with his thumb. "So, who was it?"

"Hmmm," Donghyuck tilted his head while looking up. "You."

"Really? I was your epiphany?" Mark fidgetted to look at Donghyuck to see a smile.

"Now you are making me regret it!" Donghyuck teased as Mark's posture straightened.

"I am going to hit you with a hard one," Mark cleared his throat. "Was it hard?"

"I mean we were pinning each other for- I don't know three months?" Donghyuck gave the older a side-eye as he waved his one arm animatedly.

"Not that, Hyuck," Mark smiled briefly. "I mean, how did you take it?"

Donghyuck's eyes glimmered as he pressed his lips together.

"Yeah, I cried a lot," Donghyuck laughed lightly as Mark's thumb traced circles on Donghyuck's hand. "The three bastards called me and I had it in the middle of the call. The funny thing was I said I wasn't gay maybe a minute before that."

Donghyuck looked up to see Mark looking around the cafe.

Mark's eyes went all around to watch people minding their own business. They were sitting deep into the cafe that no one could take a picture from the windows or door.

When the younger turned his face to ask Mark, the boy pecked him in the lips.

"I'm sorry," Mark said as he messed his hair.

"For what?" Donghyuck's eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, I guess both you coming out in that way and the sudden-"

"Why the fuck are you apologizing for that kiss?"

"I don't know but-"

"Seriously, Canada-Hyung," Donghyuck nudged Mark. "Where was the charmer from last night?"

"Still recovering from his sleep being disturbed," Mark complained as the younger rolled his eyes. 

"Minhyung!"

"That's us," Mark got up quickly to get the food from the barista.

"Get down you idiot!" Donghyuck moved out of the booth faster and made Mark sit down. "You didn't use your crutches for Christmas and last night. Your knee isn't going to heal fast enough."

Mark was dumbfounded at Donghyuck's words before the younger walked away to get their food.

He looked around the uncrowded cafe where people were either busy on their phones or talking to another person. Tapping his fingers against the wood table, Mark watched as Donghyuck carried both of their drinks. Both of them getting some kind of coffee. 

"Thanks," Mark smiled at the boy as he was handed his drink.

"No problem," Donghyuck plopped by Mark's side. "You want to admit what got you the way you are?"

"Have you ever heard about pansexuality?" Mark took a deep breath.

"Renjun mentioned it," Donghyuck remembered as he looked up. "Didn't explain it though."

"I can be in a relationship with anyone, basically," Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know the words in Korean but I don't care about what they are?"

"So, gender and sexuality don't matter?" Donghyuck tried to help.

"Yeah, that's the phase!" Mark smiled. "Thank you."

Donghyuck returned the gesture as he started to interlock their hands. The two sipped their drink as they eased into a moment of comfortable silence.

"You know we have to figure this out," Mark said. "How do you want this to run?"

"No public statement," Donghyuck clarified. "I don't need any more of that news and I know it is hurting you."

"Your parents still giving you a hard time?" Mark looked at the younger with worry.

"They aren't talking and I think they told my siblings to not talk to me," Donghyuck played with his empty cup. "It is ok. They will have to learn to deal with it."

"I don't know when I'm going to tell my parents," Mark admitted. "You know what, let's make a deal. When you are ready to tell your parents, I will too."

"How is that suppose to help?" Donghyuck questioned.

"You won't feel alone," Mark took Donghyuck's hands into his. "I'll be there going through the same problem. We might be far but we are still together."

"Stop being cheesy," Donghyuck scrunched his nose. "It is weird!"

"Hey, I am just making sure you are okay with this," Mark defended. "Long-distance relationships are hard work and I want to make sure that you are fine."

"I promise I'll be fine," Donghyuck lifted his right pinky.

Mark laughed lightly before locking his left pinky with Donghyuck's.

"It is a deal."

-

"Um, these belong to you," Donghyuck started removing the sweatshirt before Mark stopped him.

Donghyuck had taken Mark's clothes and Mark gave him a bag to put them in that he got from shopping. From the sweatpants to the sweatshirt, Donghyuck looked like he walked right of the older's wardrobe.

"Have them," Mark looked at Donghyuck in his Vancouver sweatshirt. "I can always buy another one in the city. You look better in them anyway."

Donghyuck lowered his head. Mark followed the younger's glance to see him staring at the sweatshirt.

"Hyuck," Mark stopped them from walking in the hallway to the apartment. "Vancouver might be far, but we will work it out. We promised!"

"But it isn't the same as you here!" Donghyuck objected. "I'm sorry. It is just hard that I finally got you and we have to cut this off because I have practice and you are flying tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, when I get back home I'll be asking Jaehyun about the foreign exchange program," Mark said. "We will get through it."

Mark brought their linked hand up. Putting his hand underneath Donghyuck's, he kissed them carefully. As he went up, he looked to see Donghyuck's blushing cheeks.

"I have practice," Donghyuck pouted.

"I'll see you soon," Mark replied.

Donghyuck nodded as Mark opened the door to his apartment. Mark walked through the door and stopped.

"You know the time."

As Mark closed the door, the two stared at each other until the door was blocking them. However, they still waited there like the door was going to disappear and they could see each other again.


	24. the honeymoon phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff and dialogue. 
> 
> enjoy it while it lasts...

The boy sat on the chair as his school work was in front of him and his laptop was put to the left with the image of a person in the middle of a spin.

Mark glanced to the left as he waited for the image to come back to life. The moonlight blended with lamplight on his desk. Mark was trying his best to entertain himself as he waited with homework.

Mark wanted to pound his head into the wooden desk but he had an idea that Donghyuck would yell at him. The image of the male in the middle of some sort of spin has been there for two minutes. Mark leaned his head against his non-writing arm before shaking his head.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and decided to ask his friend for help.

"Mark? Donghyuck is doing great in the warmup!"

"My live stream is frozen!" Mark screamed back. "Where the hell are you watching it? You realize that I'm missing my boyfriend's free program."

"It is on Youtube," Gabe responded.

Mark leaned his head to the right so the phone was resting on his right shoulder. He quickly clicked out of the link and went to YouTube.

"It is in Korean characters so you should be able to read it," Gabe instructed.

"I can’t read hangul that fast!" Mark didn't have a Korean keyboard either but not like he wasn't going to mention that. "I am just searching 'Figure skating Korean nationals 2019,' ok?"

"That will probably work," Gabe responded.

Mark stopped writing whatever math problem he was supposed to be doing to quickly search on YouTube for the live stream.

"Shit, my live stream is starting to freeze up," Gabe groaned as Mark started clicking random live-streams.

"God, all of these are blurry," Mark clicked on and off to find new ones on YouTube with no success.

"I got one in the KBS website?"

Mark felt himself typing on his laptop faster than ever. His insides seemed to flip faster than when he would lead a straightaway for a goal as the team scrambled because the goalie was pulled.

When he got there, he sighed as he noticed that Donghyuck had yet to skate.

"That was too stressful," Mark put his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, your boyfriend would have killed you if you didn't have that on," Gabe laughed.

"He would," Mark answered nonchalantly. 

"Wait, he is actually your boyfriend?"

"Oh shit-"

-

"Rewind!" Johnny raised his hands as Mark did the same with his eyebrows. "New Year's kiss?"

"Yes," Mark hid his face in a pillow, "I know it is corny but that is what happened and-"

"You didn't fuck?"

"Hyung!" Mark threw the pillow right at Johnny but it somehow hit Jaehyun who was looking at his phone. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, Hyung!"

"Taeyong-hyung told me," Jaehyun looked up to throw the pillow at Johnny. 

"And you didn’t tell us!" Johnny caught the pillow before throwing it at Gabe who was hit in the stomach. "This is just betrayal!"

Gabe groaned at impact as Mark laughed at him.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Gabe threw the pillow back at Mark who caught it and placed it in his chest.

"Your weird groan," Mark continued to laugh, "And you can't hurt me because I have already injured myself."

"Not in the face," Gabe grumbled.

"This is off-topic!" Johnny waved his arms around before putting them on Mark. "You did it?"

"Yeah, Donghyuck and I are together," Mark's eyes went down but the smile on his face seemed to bounce off the wall of his room. "We called each other every day if we can. Also, this is secret so please don't tell anyone!"

"Aww, you look like a love-sick puppy," Johnny patted his head as Mark glared. "But I'm proud of you, bro!"

"Everyone approves of you, Mark," Jaehyun added. "The three rascals-"

"Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin?"

"Yeah," Jaehyun nodded. "They are super protective of him and you were able to get them to like them. I heard Mrs. Na also-"

"I don't know how I did," Mark interrupted Jaehyun from speaking who muffled a laugh.

"Don't ask us how," Gabe raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how I am still friends with you."

"Hey!" Mark was about to throw his pillow before it was snatched from his grasp.

"We are not starting this again," Johnny stopped.

Mark smiled as Johnny started to talk about the next game the team is going to have. He fiddled with his phone which turned on to see a photo that made Mark smile. 

Donghyuck kissing his cheek. 

-

"I told you that everything was going to be alright," Mark looked into the phone fondly as Donghyuck laughed.

"It is just my normal competition nerves, okay?" Donghyuck responded as the car he was hit a stop.

Mark admired the younger who was still in his competition make-up but a sweatshirt draped over instead of his competition clothes. 

"I understand," Mark nodded as he continued typing on his laptop for his essay. "I get those before games sometimes."

"I'm sure you let that go in some sort of way," Donghyuck looked down to adjust something.

"Yeah, I check people-"

"Mark-Hyung, you just don't do that without a purpose," Donghyuck's eyes went to Mark.

"Of course, I don't just check people at random," Mark threw an arm. "I check them when I want the puck."

"I have never been happier you are off the ice," Donghyuck adjusted his AirPod.

"Hey! Here I am supporting you with you winning Nationals and getting the spot for Worlds. What are you doing dissing me?"

"It is my natural state," Donghyuck messed with his hair. "But thank you."

Donghyuck pressed his lips together and Mark laughed. Mark brought his phone camera to his lips. 

"You are so red!" Donghyuck laughed.

Mark looked at his reflection to see his cherry cheeks and his ears high and red. 

"I am doing this for you!" 

"And I deeply appreciate it," Donghyuck looked off-camera. "I am at my dorm. I'll call you when I am done with cleaning myself up. I know you love bare-faced me."

"You should too!" Mark pointed out. "I'll check up on you later, love."

"Love?" Donghyuck's sudden English made Mark blink back. 

Donghyuck winked at Mark as his right pointer finger extended to out of the screen.

Mark slapped his forehead before smiling. 

"I know you like it."

Mark hung up the phone before falling back into his bed as the corners of his lips lifted.

-

The school day seemed to be even more dragging today as the boy was bombarded by his classmates.

"Congratulations, Donghyuck-shi!" A girl wearing the same green uniform as him bowed before quickly walking away.

"Thank you," Donghyuck replied even if she was far away from him.

"I swear the teachers are just bringing more attention to you," Renjun stuck to Donghyuck as they made their way through the halls. "The amount of people parting the halls for us is weird."

"I thought you would be used to it," Jeno added as he slid past a student to stay on Donghyuck's left side.

"Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean it is still weird," Renjun countered as they continued going up the stairs.

The bell rang and the hallway was mostly abandoned with only the rows of lockers and doors into classrooms to occupy.

"What took you so long, losers?" Jaemin called out who was standing against some lockers. "Did people-"

"I don't need you to be asking stupid questions," Donghyuck stopped Jaemin from talking as he got to his locker. "People are getting in my way to tell me how well I skated when I know very well that they haven't watched skating except for me."

"Were they like you did those 'twirls' and 'spinning jumps' very well?" Jaemin moved room Donghyuck's right and the boy started to unlock his locker.

"Just stop there," Donghyuck opened his locker only for papers to pour out his locker. "God damn it. I swear..."

His three friends quickly went on his knees to collect the papers. When Donghyuck's eyes wandered to look at the contents, printed pictures of him during nationals and notes.

'Can I have your signature please?'

'Congratulations!'

'I'm that girl from your language class that sits by the window.'

Donghyuck has been warned by his press representative that he had to keep clean in school.

'Happily accepting people who asked for pictures and autographs,' was not what he wanted to do as he was rushing to not be late to his classes.

"I got something for this!" Renjun opened his backpack to get a shoebox.

"Wow Renjunnie, you are so well prepared," Renjun shoved Jaemin lightly as the boy laughed at his remark.

"Thanks," Donghyuck sighed as Jeno dumped the last of the papers into the box. "It is only lunch. I swear the end of the day will be crazy."

"Let's not go to the cafeteria," Jaemin decided as the other three nodded. "Everyone has their lunch, right?"

"As I would ever eat the food here," Renjun dismissed as Donghyuck exchanged his book quickly.

Donghyuck snorted as he closed his locker door. He took a glance at his phone to smile.

Mork is always here 🇨🇦 10:58

'Don't worry! You can get through today and we can talk after school if you don't have practice.'

Donghyuck put his phone back in his pocket, waiting to respond when he was in a more private place.

The four picked up their bags and walked toward their left.

"Ya know, how have you two been?" Jaemin nudged Donghyuck who knocked into Renjun who shoved him back.

"Cut it out," Jeno laughed as he got Donghyuck out of the sandwich of the two boys. "But really, anything new?"

"I mean," Donghyuck pushes his lips out. "We have some idea. Oh, that reminds me. What color do you think will look good on Mark-Hyung?"

"Color?" Renjun's eyebrow quirked up. "Like clothes, cast, braces, hockey supplies-"

"Hair," Donghyuck cut off as he turned back to look at the two then at Jeno. "I was thinking light brown-"

"Green!" Jaemin laughed.

"Red?" Jeno brought up.

"What if you make it like a flame?" Renjun smirked, "Orange then going into red."

"God, you are all awful at this," Donghyuck wiped his forehead and pushed his hair back.

The four laughed before exiting the hallway.

-

"Mom," Mark hobbled over with his crutches, "Can I dye my hair?"

Mark knew the stare his mother was giving him. Her eyebrows were curved as her eyes seemed to scrunch. Her lips pressed together tightly.

"Excuse me," His mother adjusted the book in her lap, "You want to what?"

"Donghyuck wants to dye his hair but scared," Mark stubbled over onto the couch. "So, I suggested that I dye my hair with him."

"So, you made this promise without my permission?" His mom put a bookmark in her spot before her eyes looked up at Mark's black hair. "What color?"

"Oh, that is another thing," Mark leaned against a pillow. "Donghyuck-ah is going to choose."

"And if he chooses a ridiculous color?"

"Well, he texted me and I can show it to you!" Mark smiled as he got his phone from his pocket. "Unless you say no-"

"Let me see what he is choosing," His mother waved her hand and Mark quickly handed his phone over to his mother.

Mark looked over as her eyes shrank and brought Mark's phone toward her face.

"I think you will look good in it," Mark's mom closed his phone before sliding it over.

"Really?" Mark quickly grabbed his phone as his eyes grew.

"But I am paying for you to get it at a salon," The finger pointed at the boy who nodded slowly. "I don't think that a boxed dye will do any good. What are you thinking about him?"

-

"Oh my god."

"Damn, I think we look good," Donghyuck got closer to his phone as Mark played with his hair. "I knew you would look good blonde!"

"Do you finally agree that you look good in ash gray?" Mark looked over as he went closer to see Donghyuck smirking.

"Hmm," the boy put a finger on his chin, "I did think at first I would look- well, older." Mark put a hand over his mouth, allowing his laugh to buffer. "But I will say, it doesn't look half bad."

"Half bad? And I'm being a half-bad boyfriend?"

"Oh, definitely not," Donghyuck bounced up to look at the phone. "I mean we are emitting the best couple goals."

"And who is our competition?" Mark licked his lips while his body fell into the bed.

"I don't know," Donghyuck said as his head tilted to the left. "But we are beating everyone else."

Donghyuck played with the red strings to his sweatshirt as Mark looked down at his unfinished history notes.

"Hyuck, do you know anything about the Korean War?"

"Of course, dipshit," Mark couldn't help the corners of his lips going up at Donghyuck's retort. "I am literally from South Korea. Also, you are Korean so why the fuck-"

"Because I just noticed my history homework is on the Korean War," Mark stopped Donghyuck's swearing words.

"So, you haven't been paying attention in class?"

Mark looked at his phone sharply to see Donghyuck trying his best not to laugh.

"It has been hard when your boyfriend is dealing with classmates who treat him like a zoo animal."

"You are exaggerating it," Donghyuck said before he pulled out a bag of Choco Pies. "It isn't a surprise anymore to me."

"I can't help myself." Mark didn't want to mention the crying sessions he has had since he arrived back in Vancouver. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Donghyuck flew a kiss which made Mark's heartbeat faster. 

"So, how was practice?"

"Oh my god, Jisung-ah ran a clean long program and cried."

Donghyuck continued to gush as Mark couldn't help but grab his phone. The boy quickly hit the buttons on the side and looked at the screenshot with a bigger smile.


	25. a mess of a competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone had a good weekend!
> 
> if you are also a moa, please go check out my txt yeonbin oneshot!!!

The boy's back hit the wall as his head went back with a groan as one of the boy's role-models skated by with a smile of pity. 

Donghyuck pushed up against the boards and skated over to Coach Lee who was holding out his tissue box.

"You are forcing your jumps today," Coach Lee put the box down as Donghyuck took a couple and blew his nose. "Let your body do its thing. Your body knows how to do these jumps. Just because you are in the US doesn’t mean it is your first time skating aboard."

"I am just having an off-day." Donghyuck shook his head and gulped some water down from his water bottle. "I am sure that later today will be a different story."

"Skates, your practice ice has ended. Please leave the ice.”

Coach Lee held up his guards as he snatched them quickly. He skated over to the door and got out right after Shoma Uno. Somehow, Donghyuck has become accustomed to seeing him. Crazy how the world is working for him.

"I am sure everything will be fine," Coach Lee meets him as he leaned against the boards to put his guards on.

Donghyuck looked on forward to lock eyes.

"Shit," The younger whispered.

The black hair was gelled back and matching suit made Donghyuck groan.

"Let's move," Donghyuck turned around with Coach Lee following right behind.

"Is that him?" Coach Lee whispered into Donghyuck's ear.

Donghyuck clenched his fists before nodding slightly.

-

"I am guessing you don't want to talk about," Mark rubbed the back of his neck.

"No shit," Donghyuck grumbled as he laid the facemask on his face. "It was a fucking disaster. I fell on a jump and my footwork. Who falls on their fucking footwork?"

"Hyuck, you will be fine," Mark spoke up. "I understand why you are pissed but look toward the future. You have an amazing freeskate and I know you will skate as hard as you can. You don't have anything to lose."

"Can you distract me?" Donghyuck leaned back on against the office chair in his hotel room.

"Sure? I guess I'll tell you when the three saw my new hair." Donghyuck could hear the smile on Mark's face while he tried not to reflect it. "So, Johnny and Jaehyun-hyung were like it looks great. Gabe was freaking out. 'What the fuck? Why did you dye your hair? You are gonna be bald you stupid Korean?"Donghyuck tried his best to keep his face neutral as he flattened his mask.  
"I, of course, cursed him out like 'Stupid Korean? You are outnumbered here!' and Johnny and Jaehyun-Hyung were just sitting there laughing. Gabe was being loud as always saying, 'Well look who is here looking like a ramen head?' and I was like 'That is Japanese you dipshit!' Donghyuck almost licked his lips but remembered the mask on his face. He decided to fiddle with is fingers."Then, Jaehyun was like 'Yeah, it is curly like ramen.' I kicked him in with my boot but I hit his balls-"

Donghyuck couldn't help the laugh from erupting.

"Honestly, what is this conversation?" Donghyuck fixed the sheet mask on his face. "Plus, your hair is straight right now."

"It was a bad hair day, ok?"

"You always find a way to screw things up," Donghyuck teased.

"Hey!"

"Seriously though, thanks for that," Donghyuck told the boy. "I needed to take some stress out."

"Happy to help," Mark called out. "And your mask was on for ten minutes not counting you ruining it halfway through."

Donghyuck peeled the mask off his face as he looked at his phone screen. Mark was writing down furiously on a notebook.

"How's school?"

"Midterms are about to start," Mark responded.

Donghyuck felt a sigh as he realized Mark's future plans. Mark was in no shape to be coming down to California for this competition.

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I am and you are my study-buddy," Mark looked up from his notes. "Plus, you needed me tonight."

Donghyuck couldn't be happier as he continued to talk with Mark.

-

When he looked at his score, a surge of disappointment was felt.

5\. Lee Donghyuck 264.79

There goes his podium run for the year. He tried to think on the bright side. It wasn't like the KSU was going to take him off the world team. There was no male in Korea who was doing better than him to be replaced.

"You really did try your best, Haechan-shi."

Donghyuck turned around as his eyes set on the person he really didn't want to see.

"Good to see you again, Haechan-"

"It is Donghyuck.”

The man shifted as the corners of his lips made a smirk on his face.

"What is wrong with Haechan?"

"I have moved past my days training in Jeju with you, Coach Song." Donghyuck breathed deeply to keep his voice even. "I am forever thankful you have gotten me into the sport but my new training area is where I want to be."

Donghyuck turned to his right and started off to his locker room to collect his belongings.

"Yeah, I know you are happy in Seoul cuddling with that boy."

Donghyuck's feet felt stuck as he turned to look back.

"I know I'm in coaching here in California," Coach Song started walking closer to Donghyuck. "I still have some loyal skaters."

"If you think hanging out with a friend equals cuddling then I think you should consider why you aren't cuddling a lot," Donghyuck countered.

"Do you ever lose your fire?"

Donghyuck's eyes seemed to only focus on the movement of Coach Song getting his phone out.

When Coach Song pulled out his phone, Donghyuck rushed out and stole it. Donghyuck's feet acted fast as he ran behind Coach Song.

"Come back here, you little bastard!"

Donghyuck turned sharp left up the stairs. After going up a flight, he went toward the doors to see the empty halls of the arena. Seeing a food booth in the distance, Donghyuck darted behind it and sat under the stand.

Scrolling through Coach Song's phone, he looked at the pictures of him and Mark at the cafe.

Most of them were just the two talking and Donghyuck had no problem keeping them there. Donghyuck's finger stopped when he saw one photo.

Their figures were practically figures but their closeness was increasing. Soon, a photo of Mark's lips on his appeared and Donghyuck covered his mouth.

He acted fast as he deleted those pictures from the library and recently deleted. He continued to look through and deleted some more photos.

"Where is that faggot?"

Donghyuck's movements halted as Coach Song entered the floor and started walking.

Donghyuck got closer into the stand as he heard the footsteps slowly grow closer. His breathing sucked in the footsteps stopped before picking up again.

"I know you are here, Haechannie," Coach Song said slowly. "Just know that you will always be a failure at some point, in skating or your love life. Well, I guess it is fair to say both. Drop my phone where you ran, coward."

The footsteps slowly decreased but the start of the waterfall of tears falling from Donghyuck's eyes just started.


	26. a letter for you

The only sound inside the car was the hum of the radio while the boy and his mom pulled into their street.

"I know you are upset," his mom began. "You have this coming. You were walking around like everything is alright. Scolding you is futile-"

"Futile?"

"Expand your vocabulary. Plus, you have a phone for a reason.” Mark was looking at some fan edits of Donghyuck but quickly shut the phone down. "Anyways, I doubt you would have listened to my protests so I just let you injure yourself further."

Mark leaned against the car chair further. It was enough that the doctor gave him a long lecture but now his mother? At least she was scolding him in the car. Mark could remember multiple times where he was scolded in public by his parents in both English and Korean.

"I just wish I could play," Mark sighed. "I only walked on it a couple of times and that was in Korea."

"And who scolded you?"

"You and Donghyuck," Mark turned his head to look at his mom.

Man, he was going to get a lecture from Donghyuck too. 

"You were being quite the idiot thinking you can run around the apartment on Christmas with an injured knee."

"But Jinhyung-"

"There is your problem," Mrs. Lee hit the wheel which made Mark jump back. "You are following your idiot brother."

Mark was fighting the laugh in his throat while they pulled into the driveway. 

"I thought you said I should follow his example."

"You know exactly when to follow your brother," His mother got out of the car.

Mark sighed he opened the door as his mom came over to him with his crutches.

"I'm going out tonight, Ma. Jaehyun-Hyung is leaving tomorrow."

"He is?" Mark's mother helped her son hoist himself up. "He has only been here for two months."

"That's all the time he is allowed," Mark shrugged as the two walked over to the door.

"Well, tell him that he will be missed very much," his mother opened the door for Mark.

Once the two got inside their house, his mom walked away to her office. Mark shifted on his crutches as he hobbled his way into his bedroom. 

-

"I am so proud of you!" Johnny clapped as Mark rolled his eyes. "Please finish chewing before you respond."

Mark huffed as he watched as Gabe and Jaehyun try not to laugh. It wasn't his fault that he just loved Korean BBQ so much. Plus, he was cooking the food with Jaehyun so he can have as much as he wants. 

"Proud that I'm still injured?" Mark tried his best to raise his voice over the noise of the room. 

"Man, you are such an idiot," Gabe stumbles with his chopsticks as he tried to pick up a piece of meat. "This is so fucking stupid that these metal-"

"Quit you whining," Jaehyun laughed. "Do you want me to feed you?"

"Shut up," Gabe dismisses before looking at Mark who was shoving more food into his mouth. "You and your mom are getting better. I would say that this is a personal win. Where the fuck is your dad?"

"Let me guess, Business trip?" Johnny pushes his hair back as he saw Mark nod. "I really think your dad isn't the family type."

"You think?" Mark gulped. "Even my mom told him that and stole his computers a couple of times since he was working too much.”

"I don't think your parents are that bad," Jaehyun shrugged. "Some people can be worse."

"That's true," Johnny agreed. "Anyways, I heard Markie made something for his Donghyuckie."

"Ew, that's a disgusting nickname," Mark shuddered. "Well, if you don't mind, can you bring it?"

"What is it?" Jaehyun asked.

-

"Here you go!" Jaehyun handed Donghyuck a shoe box as the younger raised an eyebrow. 

Seeing Jaehyun at the rink was quite refreshing. Jaehyun was Donghyuck's ride sometimes from the rink to his apartment. It was much easier than going on the bus or train. There was no way he was trusting anyone else to get him home. 

"What's this?" Donghyuck looked to see the box was wrapped in black and white wrapping paper. 

A ribbon was tied on top with his name written on a black tag.

"It is your boyfriend," Jaehyun shoved it into his hands. "You should know him-"

"Predicting my boyfriend?”

"Wait, that does sound hard," Donghyuck snorted at Jaehyun's realization. "Anyways, it was good seeing you after such a long time!"

"You too, Hyung!" Donghyuck hugged Jaehyun before he walked into his apartment with Jaehyun closing the door.

Donghyuck's apartment was quite small. Jeno and Jaemin had teased him that he was such an amazing athlete yet he was in a small apartment in Seoul. Donghyuck wouldn't have it any other way since it was close to the rink and school.

Sitting down on his big blue bean bag, Donghyuck set the box on the wooden table after putting his skating bag next to the front door.

Donghyuck opened the box to find a silver envelope with the writing, 'Open This When You First Open the Box!' It was on top of stacks of other colored envelopes with various different writings.

Pressing his lips into a smile, Donghyuck used a finger to rip open the envelope. His hand delicately unfolded the piece of paper to see the familiar handwriting of Mark.

'Dear Hyuckie,'

Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh at the multi-colored hearts encircling his name.

'I am glad that Jaehyun-Hyung was able to give this to you successfully! I read this article about how to deal with long-distance relationships. One of the suggestions was letters! Shipping takes a long time and costs too much money... That doesn't mean I won't spend money on you!'

Donghyuck's eyes started to tear up as he could hear Mark saying these words exactly. 

'But that is like soooo much money.'

Donghyuck wiped the brimming tears as he saw the 'so' in English.

'So, you see that this is a box full of letters. Each of the envelopes is labeled for a specific reason. You can open the letter when it is needed. I hope you are doing well. I miss you."

A big red heart ended the note as Mark's signature ended the paper.

Donghyuck looked through the dozens of letters made by Mark.

'Open before going to Worlds!' 'Open when you are mad at yourself.' 'Open when you ran a really bad program.' 'Open when you are stressed.' 'Open if I don't pick up your call 1' 'Open if I don't pick up your call 2 (Trust me there are more)' 'Open when you are very very happy!'

The more envelopes Donghyuck saw, the wider his smile got and the heat on his cheeks spread. Fanning his face, he piled each letter back into the box. 

"This is so corny," Donghyuck spoke out as he looked at the letter once again. "I love it."


	27. worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is donghyuck's last competition of the skating year... i wonder what could be coming up next

The younger boy was starting to regret bringing one of his friends to act as a translator during this trip. Donghyuck hated to admit it but Worlds is a huge deal and he couldn’t communicate without one.

"Please Yuta-Hyung!" Donghyuck begged as he pointed at different arcade games. "I took you here for a reason."

The multi-colored lights reflected the white walls that were lined with different games. Arriving around mid-day, Donghyuck was quite bored. Yuta seemed to be the perfect source of help even if he had never been to Saitama before. 

"To take my money?" Yuta questioned with a laugh.

Donghyuck swallowed his embarrassment to pout at the older.

"Please, Hyung!!!"

Yuta's face twisted in disgust before giving Donghyuck enough money for the game.

"I knew you were my favorite hockey player on the team!"

Donghyuck quickly turned around to look at the different plushies behind the glass.

"You switch on and off my top figure skaters," Yuta responded. "I mean Yuzuru and Shoma are very good."

"Way to boost my confidence," Donghyuck put the money into the arcade game. "So, what Pokemon should I get?"

"Who is it for?" Yuta asked as Donghyuck moved the joystick around.

"A friend," Donghyuck answer vaguely as he pushed the button which dropped the crane. When the metal crane didn't grab anything, Donghyuck pouted before he tried again for another go.

"Jeno? Renjun? Jaemin?"

"Like I would work this hard for a gift for them," Donghyuck moved over to the right to make sure that the crane was lined up. "This is for another friend of mine."

"Is it me?" Yuta's eyes lit up.

"I'll get you one with my own money to pay you back."

"Seriously, this is killing me," Yuta spoke as he tried not to laugh at Donghyuck's second failed attempt. "Is it for your siblings?"

"I'm getting them something else."

"You aren't going to tell me, huh," Yuta crosses his arms as he watched Donghyuck fail again "I'll help you if you tell me."

"You know, go play since it's your money," Donghyuck stepped aside. "I'll buy him something and if all else fails I'll just get something from the gifts from my fans-"

"Really? Are you that cheap?"

"You know what, maybe I should buy him something," Donghyuck nodded to confirm his feelings.

Donghyuck watched as Yuta got a Jigglypuff on his first try while pondering what to get Mark.

-

Donghyuck sat in the bed of his hotel room playing a playlist that he and Mark made only a few nights ago.

Both were getting stressed and loved using music as a relaxation. They sang together different songs and joked how they could make quite the duo of Mark rapped and Donghyuck sang.

As per Mark's request, Donghyuck took some letters from the box. Looking at the ones he chose, he quickly took the one titled, "Open this at Worlds!!!"

Donghyuck was thinking Mark might have been a bit overboard as he read the one that was supposed to be before Worlds two nights ago.

Tearing the green envelope, he quickly took the letter out and started to read.

'Dearest Lee Donghyuck,'

"Corny," Donghyuck snorted as he rolled his neck.  
'You know the first thing that got me into you was your skating. You know I was simply a fanboy who struck gold. I never told you that the performance that really got me interested in you was Junior Worlds last year. Yes, the year you won for the first time.'

Donghyuck's memories of joy made him smile as he continued.  
'I'm sure you remember how your losing streak was at Worlds compared to Grand Prix Final. Just know that you are skating with your idols. Everyone loves a dark horse. You are a dark horse and my boyfriend. Don't get too caught up in the competition. Experience Japan and tell me all about it on our calls. I hope I remember to remind you to take the box. You never know when you might need it.'

A horribly drawn winky face with a small apology was on the right side of the letter. Donghyuck knew his cheeks were dusting in pink but still let his eyes roll.

'You will do amazing and know I am there in your heart.  
Mark/ Lee Minhyung'

-

Johnny and Gabe weren't eating any of the snacks, so Mark could tell they were as nervous as he was.

Donghyuck wasn’t flawless. It was hard to top a short program of a lifetime. Even if it wasn't as good as the other skaters, Donghyuck's smile said otherwise.

"I met Yuzuru-sunbaenim- Lee Minhyung, listen to me!!!"

Mark tried not to snort at the memories of last night. Donghyuck had just finished his free skate and replays of Donghyuck's jumps played.

"That's under," Gabe commented as the video of the quad lutz played. "That and the quad toe on the jump sequence."

"Speak basic English!" Johnny looked at Gabe pleadingly. 

"How about fuck no?" 

"The scores for Lee Donghyuck," the announcer interrupted Donghyuck's finger hearts to the camera. Donghyuck grabbed Coach Lee's hands.

Gabe threw a pillow at him which Mark took and hugged against his chest.

"Say thanks-"

"How about fuck no?" Mark parroted as Johnny laughed at the younger two’s antics. 

"For the free skate, a total score of 181.34-" Donghyuck threw his head back before squinting his eyes as he tried to read the big board as they repeated the scores in Japanese. "This leaves Donghyuck with a final score of 275.02 leaving him in fourth place-"

"He beat Shoma!!!" Mark jumped up from the sofa before grabbing his knee. "Fuck!"

Somehow the pillow launched out of his hand toward Gabe.

"Dumbass," Gabe moves his head to avoid the pillow.

-

The sunlight through the curtains made him squint as he felt the fuzz of the rug and the hardwood on his feet. His head laid on its right side as his arms flailed around.

The familiar feeling of the rectangular case was in his grasps as he brought to his face. He barely processed himself as he quickly read the first notification.

"Shit, shit, shit-" Mark repeated as he quickly brought the phone to his ear.

The phone rang four times before the other picked up.

"Ok, I know it is night time where you are right now and you should be sleeping but I'm so sorry-"

"Mark, it is fine-"

"It isn't fine, Hyuck," Mark ran a hand through his hair. "I missed a call. I- shit-" Mark tried getting up but fell quickly into the sofa. "I messed up, Donghyuck-ah. I'm sorry."

"Mark-Hyung, I have your letters," Donghyuck spoke in a half-asleep voice. "Don't worry. I am sure it will happen again."

"But I don't want it to," Mark groaned as he leaned his head back against the sofa's armrest. "Yesterday, you were on such a cloud nine with getting fourth-"

"I think you are happier than me about winning," Donghyuck laughed lightly.

"Why wouldn't I be? You are my boyfriend."

Even if they couldn't see each other's faces, Mark knew that Donghyuck was smiling and that was all he needed.


	28. the first string to a web of lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm genuinely shocked that i came up with that title. anyways, updates are going to be a bit more frequent now. this is only to help you with the experience of the story.

Time seemed to go faster as schoolwork started to pile up and it was getting increasingly harder to stay focus. With competition season over, Donghyuck has to go through the creative process of new music, choreography, but school seemed to be hitting him harder than usual.

Skipping meals soon became regular and the urge to eat was vanishing. His old habits were popping up but Donghyuck really didn't have the time to worry about it. 

It was even harder for Donghyuck to get back on the ice carrying his water bottle, guards, and pudu tissue box.

"Please eat," Coach Lee looked at the boy who just got on the ice. "You are only going to hurt yourself further. What would Mark-shi think of this?"

Donghyuck sighed as he put his hands on the board and moved back and forth.

"I don't really know," Donghyuck said as he rolled his neck in an attempt to wake his senses. "We haven't been talking a lot."

"Really?" Coach Lee raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your calls?"

"His mom started yelling at him for staying up too late," Donghyuck stopped moving as his head ached. "I offered to stay up late but he wouldn't let me. We send texts but it is hard."

"I'm sure that everything will be fine," Coach Lee reassured while her eyes went to Donghyuck. "You aren't having your lesson today."

"Huh?" Donghyuck's eyes grew but the focus on his coach was hard to grasp. "What- What do you mean?"

"Look at you!" Coach Lee waved her arms. "You can't possibly think you can jump in this state."

Coach Lee fished out her phone and turn the camera to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck's grey hair was starting to fade with his black roots coming out. Around his eyes were starting to darken and barely open.

"You are wanting to get hurt if you skate," Coach Lee placed her hands on his with eyes filled with desperation. "Please, Donghyuck, I don't want to be calling your parents nor Mark about you getting hurt."

Donghyuck sighed as he skated toward the boards and into the box where Coach Lee was standing.

It felt like slow motion as he was walking. Coach Lee's eyes widened as Donghyuck slowly slumped forward. Her arms held his body up as his eyes shut while his mind seemed to shut down.

-

"Fucking hell!!!" 

Mark was tempted to rip the pillow in front of him like it was a piece of paper. 

Physical therapy was not going well for him. He was trying his best to do all the exercises he was given, get all the food he needed, and the other things on his laundry list of steps to get back on the ice.

"Just call Donghyuck," Johnny was now sitting in a chair across Mark's bedroom. "What is even up with you two not talking?"

"We've been busy," Mark explained as he limped his way toward a chair. "School is picking up for him and I don't want to distract him."

"What if he needs one?" Johnny questioned as he handed Mark a water bottle.

Mark's eyes shifted toward the hardwood floor as he lowered his head in thought.

"I don't know," Mark's shoulders slumped. "I'm so new to relationships, adding to the fact that Donghyuck is my first boyfriend who lives in another country."

"You said it yourself, Mark," Johnny responded. "No matter where you are, the gender of the other person, and whatever excuse you want to have isn’t an excuse. You can still be with each other. It just takes a lot of work."

"I know, and I'm genuinely shit at relationships."

"Please, just call the boy," Johnny went into his pockets in his sweatpants and gave Mark his phone. 

Mark smiled as Johnny moved out of the room, leaving him some space. He quickly got to Donghyuck's contact and looked at the time.

Doing some quick math allowed him to find out the time in Korea. It was early morning but he knew that his boyfriend would just be coming off the ice.

He hit the 'call' button right away and put the phone against his right ear. After two rings, the phone picked up.

"Hey, Hyuck!"

"Mark-Hyung, I miss you." Donghyuck sounded like he just woke up.

"I miss you too, love," Mark felt all of his worries start to vanish. "How was practice?"

"Um-" Donghyuck waited for a couple seconds before responding. "Tiring, I feel out of shape. Worlds was two weeks ago. I don't know what is wrong with my body."

"There is nothing wrong with your body," Mark leaned his phone against his shoulder as he opened his bottle of water. "Have you been reading my letters?"

"Yeah, I feel like I read one a day," Donghyuck laughed lightly. "Physical therapy is going bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Mark took a quick sip of his water, "I kinda just feel like I don't want to do anything."

"I get that," Donghyuck responded as something zippered in the background and the sound of water interrupted the boy. "Sorry, I am packing up my bag for today. Not skating this afternoon."

"School?"

"Not really, personal health day since I haven't stopped training since Worlds and need a break."

Mark nodded as he put his water bottle down. 

"Well, if you need me, I'm only a call or a text away."

"Thanks, Hyung! Gotta go since I'll be late for my ride. You know how the three of them are-"

"Yeah," Mark thought back to Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun's interrogation when he was in Korea two months ago. "I'll talk to you soon."

The two hung up.

-

Donghyuck's eyes closed as he heard the beep of the hang-up. His heart ached as he tried to swallow the air. The ice bag in his head was turning into a watery mess.

He slumped as he walked toward the door trying to process everything he just did.

"You okay?" 

Donghyuck looked up to realize he was in front of the three's car. He opened the door and placed his bag on the floor.

"I talked with Mark-" Donghyuck sat down on the chair as the car moved out of the parking lot.

"Finally,” Renjun stopped Donghyuck from continuing, “How long has it been?” 

"Two weeks!" Jaemin exclaimed as his mom told him to shush. "Still, I don't understand how he could ignore you-"

"He has physical therapy," Jeno tried to reason. "Donghyuck has school and skating. Obviously, the two of them are very busy."

"Thank you, Jeno," Donghyuck spoke up. "We are-"

"Conflicting?" Renjun asked. "Because I will fight-"

"Listen to the whole story!" Donghyuck interjected. "I lied about stuff. I didn't tell him I have had trouble eating, I passed out at skating today, and-"

Donghyuck put his eyes down, knowing that his friends wouldn't be happy.

"I have been thinking about coming clean to my parents."

"You mean-"

"I want to tell them I'm gay."


	29. coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my absolute best to portray a coming-out story for both mark and donghyuck as realistically as i could. 
> 
> feel free to educate me in the comments if i did something wrong. 
> 
> the homophobia tag jumped in this chapter...

The hardest part of the whole “coming out” operation was getting both of his parents in the same room while having the courage to speak up.

Dinner time was not perfect as he was constantly stuffing food into his mouth. His father could ramble about his job and the upcoming projects to his mom. His mom would then yell at him to stop talking about work during dinner. An argument would follow and Mark didn't want to drop a bomb in the middle of that mess.

Car rides could cause the risk of getting into an accident. This would not be ideal because how would he explain this to other people. Plus, leaving Donghyuck in a big panic isn't what he was trying to do.

However, he had to be the first one to confess to his parents.

That would give Donghyuck even more strength, even if the results were bad. 

The words just tumbled out his mouth that evening.

"Mom... Dad, Can I talk to you?"

His dad was just about to leave the dinner table to get back to work. Mark knew he was pissed every time he or Jinhyung got in the middle of his work.

This was more important, Mark tried to convince himself as he tried not to look into his father's eyes.

Sitting down on the family room sofa, Mark took a deep breath. He tried to look up at his parents who were sitting across from him. His eyes only went back to his lap.

"I have a secret," Mark fiddled with his fingers. "A secret that I have been keeping for a while now. I was scared and thought I would take it to my grave without either of you two knowing about it. I already told Jinhyung, Gabe, Johnny, Jaehyun- um- Have you ever heard of someone being pansexual?"

His father stood up right away before pointing at his son.

"Oh yeah, the bullshit of-"

"It isn't bullshit," Mark stopped his father from speaking and stood at his level. "Think of it like just seeing the personality. You don't care about the outward-"

"Love is love," His mother breathed out as her eyes softened.

"You are really believing him, Dabin-"

"You better shut your mouth," His mother's eyes changed once they laid on Mark's father. "At least I am trying-"

"You think I give a care about that celebrity's words-"

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked. "Did Donghyuck-"

"He told us that we were being shitty parents which I don't agree-"

"Are you listening to yourself?" His mother got up as Mark backed away as he watched his parents. "Donghyuck was looking out for-" She paused before looking at Mark. Her eyes shifted up and down. "Is he your-"

"There is no way he is your-"

"Boyfriends!" Mark finished both of their words. "We are together. Donghyuck and I are a couple."

Mark was sweating and his mind was barely processing what was happening. 

"With an ocean separating you?" His father was stepping closer to Mark. "I didn't raise you stupid-"

"Like you would understand love," Mark countered.

The two of them were almost at eye level with their height.

"You little queer-"

"Enough!!!" His mother yelled, leaving Mark and his father in a staring match.

"Lee Minjoon, leave this house! Don't even think about getting that stupid laptop of yours."

The parent that Mark looked up to when he was a young boy could barely be seen through the watering of his eyes. He closed his eyes as he heard the door slam shut.

The emotions of the fight had officially made the tears on Mark's face stream as his mother slowly came closer.

"Thank you," Mark looked at his mom for the first time without a flinch. "I didn't think that it would go like this. I was only trying to help our relationship."

"Your father is a hard man but I know I can get something out of him," His mother reached in her pocket to give him a packet of tissues. "For now, just tell me."

Mark's lip quivered as he talked slowly. As he gradually progressed, his tears were for a specific boy on the other side of the ocean.

-

"God, please tell me it went well," Donghyuck begged as he leaned his head against the frame of the bed.

"It happened, um," Mark shrugged, "My mom was surprisingly supportive of me while my dad was not."

"This is only making me more nervous, Mark!"

Donghyuck wasn't expecting Mark to confess to his parents that quick. When he told the older last week, he thought he would have time to get through a couple of Mark's 'If you are stressed, read this,' letters. 

"I know, but you never know how people react until you tell them," Mark's voice grew soft. "You can do it, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck wasn't trying to be negative, but he doesn't think he can do this.

"I can do it," Donghyuck repeated for Mark's sake. "I'm gonna call them now before my confidence goes down any further.

"Talk to you tomorrow!" Mark waved with a smile as Donghyuck hung up the phone. 

Donghyuck put his hands on his head.

"C'mon, you can do this," He whispered into the silent air of his bedroom. "Just do it."

His hand shook as he reached for his phone and quickly called his mom. The ring scared him as he put the call on speakerphone. 

"Hello? Donghyuck, why are you calling so late?"

"Mom, I am gay." Donghyuck hung up the phone.

Donghyuck looked back down to see the call had ended with wide eyes. Did he just do that?

"Idiot!" Donghyuck wanted to pound his head into a table. Instead, he just punched a pillow.

When he heard his phone buzzing, he didn't have to look to know who it was. He slowly put the pillow into his chest as he gingerly touched the green button.

"Yes?" Donghyuck answered softly.

"Can you repeat that?"

It seemed it was only harder for Donghyuck to spit out the words.

"I'm gay and-"

A laugh was heard on the other side of the phone. Donghyuck felt his stomach sink into a pit. 

"Honey, this is no time for joking-"

"Mom, I'm not joking. This isn't a phase. I'm not going to change. I know who I am now and I don't regret it." Donghyuck breathed every word with his heart beating with the same vigor. 

"Are you sure, Donghyuck-ah?" A shiver that Donghyuck had never felt went through his body. 

"Yes, I am-"

"Choose," His mother stopped him from speaking.

"Choose?" Donghyuck's head was whipped into confusion.

"It's that boy from Canada isn't it!" Donghyuck pulled the phone away from his ear but he could still hear it so clearly. "Break up with him or you are a disgrace-"

"Mom!"

"I don't care how many medals you get or how much fame and money you have. This can’t happen. I thought we raised you right.”

The phone soon became silent and Donghyuck was curling into a ball. He didn't care that the call hung up. All he could do is try his best to will the tears from coming down. 

"Family or love?" Donghyuck spoke into the air as his shirt became wet. "Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?!?"


	30. a call from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to just make all of the siblings OCs because why not?
> 
> enjoy the somewhat light energy while it lasts!

The letterbox was already half empty and Donghyuck was frustrated.

If it hadn’t been for their time difference, Donghyuck would have called the older to send some more or just hear his voice. He knew that his boyfriend was sleeping however leaving him in his puddle of depression.

Would Mark care? 

Yes, he would care because he knew how he dreaded picking up calls when he was sleeping. Not that he didn't love his calls, but he was already not getting lots of sleep.

A loud knock made the boy looked up. Groaning as he slid off the bed, he grabbed his white blanket and pulled it over his head. The coldness of his feet made him almost hop around his apartment to the door.

He tiptoed to reach the peephole of the front door. Looking back at him was another eye.

Donghyuck grabbed the door handle and opened it. Jeno stumbled into the apartment as his balance had been thrown off.

"I told you he would do that," Renjun shook his head as he walked into the apartment.

"Oh, Renjun, you know he doesn't listen to you," Jaemin followed behind as Donghyuck closed the door behind him as he breathed slowly, "So, what's up?"

"Huh?" Donghyuck used the blanket to wipe his eyes lightly. 

"You skipped school yesterday," Renjun glared at him as Donghyuck looked at the ground. "What do you expect us to do? Wait for you to come back?"

"You know Nana wasn't waiting," Jeno added as they moved into Donghyuck's kitchen.

Renjun was going into his fridge for drinks while Jeno was going through the cabinets for snacks. Jaemin had found a piece of paper that was light blue. Donghyuck thought for a moment before his eyes grew.

Donghyuck darted toward Jaemin but the boy saw him.

"Yah! Don't touch-"

"Dearest Donghyuck," Jaemin read as he raised his right arm. "I hope that you aren't-"

"That's private, asshole!" Donghyuck grabbed the paper with a glare.

"You got a cute boyfriend-" Jaemin spoke.

"Shut up," Donghyuck grumbled. "Don't take the banana milk. I'm running low."

"Then buy some more-" Renjun retorted.

"Your eyes," Jeno stopped looking for food to get a better look at Donghyuck. This stopped all of the movement in the house. The light-hearted energy was shattered and Donghyuck could feel the vulnerability he was in under the gazes of his friends. "You were crying-"

"It is nothing-"

"So you were crying over nothing?" Renjun closed the refrigerator.

"I was watching a video-"

"A video that made you cry and skip school?" Jaemin moved to Donghyuck.

"Who invited you all into my apartment?" Donghyuck let the blanket fall to the ground as his three friends stopped moving. "I know you all were trying to be good friends but I didn't want to deal with social interaction."

"That makes many of us," Renjun mumbled as he turned toward Jeno. 

"Well, I doubt you can understand what is going on right now," Donghyuck told them as he picked the blanket off the ground. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Donghyuck quickly walked over to the door and slammed it shut. He could hear the sounds of his three best friends yelling but the words wouldn't register. After turning the lock on, he grabbed his phone.

Sliding against the door, he sat on the ground and continued to watch some of his old skating videos. He tried his best to ignore the sounds and pounds outside the door. 

He just wanted to be alone.

Donghyuck felt something poking his right side to see a piece of paper. Gingerly, he took the paper into his hands and unfolded it.

'First, sorry for Jaemin being a bitch. Second, we are sleeping on the couch and floor until you come out. (Jaemin's idea that I didn't feel like debating)   
\- Jeno'

Donghyuck snorted as he took the paper and set it to the left side. His old skating video slowly morphed into a black screen with a name on the top and the classic red or green buttons. When Donghyuck turned his phone vertically, he blinked at his phone.

'Lee Jiwoo.'

Donghyuck sighed with the corner of his lips tilting up lightly. 

"Hello?" Donghyuck spoke after hitting the green button.

"What the hell happened with you and Mom?"

"Right to the point I see," Donghyuck leaned his head against the door as he heard the sounds outside the door decrease. "Anything happened with you three because of me?"

"I told Hyunshik and Dongmin to not go near her because I heard her yelling," Jiwoo responded as a thump was heard. "Now, tell me what's up?"

Donghyuck closed his eyes as he breathed out.

"I'm gay, Jiwoo."

"Okay? What's the real news?"

Donghyuck's eyes shot open as his mouth gaped. It seemed like fireworks were going off on his mind.

"Um, that was the news," Donghyuck ruffled his hair with his left hand as he sat up straighter.

"God, I want to murder mom-"

"Why are we murder mom?" A younger voice asked making Donghyuck's smile widen.

"Shut up, Dongmin-"

"Who are you talking with, Noona?" Another voice asked.

"Talking to Hyuck-"

"Hyuck-Hyung? I thought mom said we shouldn't talk to him." The first voice asked.

"You should know that I don't listen to mom," Jiwoo bite back as Donghyuck laughed.

"You really giving her a hard time? Dongmin, you better keep your Noona in check."

The phone was silent for a beat as he heard slight fuzz.

"What about me?" Donghyuck could practically hear the pout in Hyunshik's voice grow.

"You can help, Dongmin-"

"I don't need help, Hyung," Dongmin stopped him. 

"Quit being so loud!" Jiwoo seemed to finally grab her phone back from their younger brothers. "Mom will hear us and we will be in even more trouble."

"Why is Hyung even in trouble with Mom anyway?" Hyunshik questioned.

"Hyuck is being himself and Mom doesn't understand that," Jiwoo explained. "In simpler terms, He's into boys."

There was a beat of silence as Donghyuck held his breath.

"Hyuck, can you be honest?" Dongmin asked.

"Sure, Dongmin-ah," Donghyuck kept his voice even.

"Would girls or guys be into me?"

"Hyung, you are disgusting!" Hyunshik retorted as the Lee twins laughed at their younger brothers.

Donghyuck slowly got up from the floor and walked over to his bed. Seeing Mark's letterbox, he picked it up and took it off the bed. It laid on the ground as Donghyuck laid down and continued to talk to his real family.


	31. can't you just choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i would like to apologize for a lack of updates. i had a huge exam for figure skating that i was preparing for. thankfully, i passed so i am back to updating!
> 
> enjoy the chapter as much as you can.

Donghyuck believed the world was starting to hate him. Just waking up so early for skating was starting to become a chore for him. 

"You are requested for a variety show," Coach Lee spoke as Donghyuck was still trying to wake himself up. 

He tried slapping his face to wake himself up but realized that Coach Lee probably didn't want to hear that.

"A what?"

"You got a good place at Worlds so now people are requesting more than interviews," Coach Lee explained. "Hyuck, I know you were done with interviews a month ago, but please."

"I'll think about it," Donghyuck put his right hand on his forehead.

Hanging up the phone, Donghyuck slowly got up from his bed that he wished he stayed into. Going to the bathroom, his eyes were still bloodshot but thankfully most of the tears were out of laughter. 

Just when he was starting to feel happy about his siblings' acceptance, reality hit him like a truck.

Walking into the living room after washing his face, it was a sight to see. Jeno was sleeping on the floor with multiple pillows as his bed near the window. Jaemin was laying on the sofa with a small space on his right. When Donghyuck turned to look at the kitchen, he saw Renjun's hand grabbing a mug. 

"Morning Donghyuck," Renjun called out before even looking behind him.

"How did you know-"

"Both Jeno and Jaemin would have said something at this point instead of staring," Renjun replied. "You don't have shit for breakfast."

"Um, I'm sorry?" Donghyuck walked into the kitchen. "Usually, I just buy on the way."

"It's fine, we can go as long as you pay-"

"The fuck you trying to-"

"I support!" Jaemin seemed to suddenly teleport to Donghyuck's side.

"What's going on?" Jeno yawned.

"Hyuck is buying-" 

"I'm not buying-"

"Breakfast because he is the only one with a source of income," Renjun continued Jaemin's last statement. “Don’t say you don’t because I swear I have seen too many advertisements with your stupid face on it.”

Donghyuck felt his phone buzz in his pocket and sighed. He brought it out to see Coach Lee texting him more information about the variety show.

"What's that?" Jaemin asked.

"Variety show request-"

"Hyuck, you have to accept this!" Jaemin said as he bounced up while Donghyuck put his phone in his pocket.

"I'll think about it," Donghyuck glared at his three friends. "And if you say anything else than consider it done and not happening."

It took almost an hour of Mark's endless text and calls for Donghyuck to accept the offer after he was forced to pay for breakfast with his friends.

-

When the day came, Donghyuck wasn't ready to put on a mask of happiness.

The shooting took the whole day and all Donghyuck wanted to do is sleep and procrastinate more on his essay due the following day. He smiled and skated his way through the episode, hoping that the pain will numb a bit.

However, he only felt more tired when he flopped into his bed.

When the time finally came for their normal call, Donghyuck was hit the accept button right when it popped up.

"Mark, I wish you were here," Donghyuck said once he saw Mark's face through a grey sweatshirt. "I need a hug."

"Glad you realize how much this sucks," Mark spoke as Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, Johnny and Gabe are being a bother right now."

"You want to talk about it?" Donghyuck asked.

"No, I am gonna try to fix it soon," Mark's voice shook as he ran a hand through his hair. "I am guessing the shooting for the show wasn't great."

"I was basically teaching the MCs how to skate which I didn't sign up for," Donghyuck ranted. "I was already feeling shit after talking with Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun."

"Why?"

"Jaemin keeps trying to read your letters," Donghyuck complained. "I told him the day after I came out that he can't invade my privacy-"

"You never told me how that went," Mark stopped Donghyuck as guilt filled Donghyuck's mind. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Donghyuck grabbed a pillow and hugged it. The words of his mother started to probe his thoughts. Negativity from the skating world was nothing compared to the family that raised you.

"It sucked," Donghyuck closed his eyes. "I called my mother and told her, 'I am gay,' then I hung up."

Donghyuck expected Mark to laugh but the line was silent. The younger looked to see Mark looking at him through the camera with a small nod of encouragement.

"Then, she called me back. I got yelled at a lot. She gave me an ultimatum."

"Fucking hell," Mark whispered. "Don't tell me-"

"You or them," Donghyuck confirmed as held the pillow tighter. "I am so sorry, Mark."

It was silent for a second as Donghyuck looked at Mark who was closing his eyes.

"Can't you just choose?" 

Donghyuck's eyes grew in size. A spark seemed to hit the gasoline inside Donghyuck. The boy sat up quickly as the pillow was released from his grasps.

"Are you kidding me, Mark-Shi? How can I seriously choose between a family that has supported me and this relationship that has lasted about a month?"

"Well, they haven't really been supporting you now so-"

"Listen to me," Donghyuck stopped the older. "Just because they aren't supporting me now doesn't mean they haven't in the past. This isn't like you and your parents."

"My parents and I are totally different than this," Mark countered, "They- they-"

"Yeah, what did they do?"

“It is a bit hard to come up with the words right now! Maybe, if we talked more then this wouldn’t be happening.”

The two boys sat looking at each other for a moment through the screen. To notice that both of them had tears in their eyes only made Donghyuck feel so much worse. 

Donghyuck's head buzzed as he tried to process the words that went through Mark's mouth. 

"I'll talk to you later," Donghyuck hung up and fell into bed.


	32. protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school started and i thought i posted this chapter earlier. however, i was wrong. i am sorry for being late and what is about to happen.
> 
> trigger warning: blood, abuse, scarring, and violence

The beep of the call hanging up made him look down at his sweatshirt sleeves to see spots of red growing and his fingernails driving into his skin.

The tears going through Mark's eyes were stinging as he got up from his bed to go to the bathroom.

As he opened the door, his eyes wandered for his parents. Their bedroom door was closed and all Mark could hear was incoherent yelling. 

Stumbling down the hall, he didn't care to hide his sleeves as blood drops hit the hardwood floor. The trail that was being created could easily be cleaned or looked over.

Mark used his left hand to open and close the bathroom door. His eyes went right to the mirror hanging on the wall. The hood fell off his head as his tousled hair and red eyes became more prominent.

Pulling down his sweatshirt off himself, his arms were littered with red and purple bruises with scratch marks over each of them. Soon, blood started to ooze out faster. The edges of his white t-shirt sleeves were stained with red.

Mark quickly went to the sink and started to wash out the blood as he looked under the cabinet for the bandages. Finding a roll of bandages, he grabbed it and carefully started to clean his arms.

As he washed his arms and wrists, the words of his father started to grow louder.

"Can't he just choose a girl? If they don't care about that bullshit then can't he accept my request."

Mark's anger was starting to grow. The urge to just punch his knuckles more was coming more. At the same time, he pondered more of what his dad said. 

Why was he this way? 

Mark knew he is the exact reason why his parents are fighting. 

Would it better if-

"Shit!" Mark cursed as he realized he was picking his scars again. 

Mark shook his head as his thoughts slowly started to consume him again.

-

"Am I really a shitty boyfriend?" Mark asked into the air as he heard a huff from his phone.

"Being honest, yes," Jinhyung responded through his phone. "I know it was a week ago and you two already did apologies but that isn't going to go away from his mind."

Mark turned his head where he saw a photo of him and Donghyuck's time at Skate Canada. Six months of friendship that later evolved into a relationship felt so long. The big smile on his face as they laughed with the sunflowers behind them was a photo that put a smile on his face. Today, it just felt bittersweet. 

"Hyung, what happens if it doesn't work?"

Mark closed his eyes as he thought about all the mistakes the two have taken and all of the times where the two just wished they could be there to see their faces that weren't through each other's phone screen. 

"You win him back or you move on," Jinhyung stated. "Life is life, Mark. I know this situation sucks but sometimes the universe put you two together for a reason. The reason might not be for you to fall in love but to learn. Just try not to overthink it for now. I know you like to do that."

"It is hard not to," Mark's heart clenched as he opened his eyes to look at the grey walls of his celling. "I need to go. I have Donghyuck's call soon."

"When was your last?" 

"Three days ago, when we forgave each other," Mark turned his body over to reach for his phone.

"Good luck."

"I'll need it," Mark said as he hung up the phone from Jinhyung's call.

The call from Donghyuck came right as Mark's parents started to grow louder. He picked up the call to see Donghyuck's straight face.

"What's up with that-"

"I am not going to bullshit this," Donghyuck went straight into the conversation. 

"Ok, no hello?"

"Hello, Canada?" Donghyuck waved with a small smile.

"Hello, Hyuck," Mark replied as he grabbed his headphones and plugged them into his phone. "Now, continue."

"I have to tell you something," Donghyuck leaned back on his chair as Mark hoped the headphones, he was wearing blocked out the noises of the shouting.

"When I was at Four Continents, I met my old coach.

"What?" Mark was trying to keep his voice down. "The coach that caused you to starve? The one that abused you?"

"Yes, and he had some photos of us back in December-"

"Fucking hell-"

"But they are gone," Donghyuck waved in hands to try and stop Mark from interjecting. "I deleted them after stealing his phone. He told parts of the story to my parents too.”

"Damn it!" Mark punched the pillow in front of him while mentally scolding himself for his volume to increase.

"Why are you so mad about me not telling you?" 

"I don't know," Mark threw his arms in the air as he saw Donghyuck shift his eyes off the camera. "I am your boyfriend. I'm supposed to protect you and we are supposed to have trust."

"I am well aware that you would have beaten the shit out of him-"

"Yeah, I would!" Mark agreed. "I think I have a right to-"

"And I'm thankful but that is the exact reason why I didn't tell you."

"What?" Mark thought he was hearing everything wrong. "I am trying to protect you and you don't want me to?"

"It is kinda hard to protect me when there is a god-damn ocean between us." Mark could tell that Donghyuck was fed up and his heart was beating as fast as the blood rushing through his veins.

"I know this is hard on us," Mark tried to breathe slowly. "But you have to tell me this stuff. I thought we talked about this?"

"What stuff have you not told me because you didn't want me to worry?"

Mark stared into his feet as he tried to ignore the shouting from the other rooms that was slowly increasing. At this point, the headphones were doing their job correctly. Maybe, he should invest in some noise-canceling if this was going to be a regular occurrence.

"Exactly," Donghyuck said, "This is a meaningless argument."

"Fine," Mark raises his arms up, "That just means that we need to have more trust in each other."

"It is kinda hard to trust when you have already been broken multiple times. Mark, please be honest."

"How can I be the only honest one in the relationship-"

"You won't be! Stop jumping to conclusions!"

“Mark!?!” The yell made Mark shrug his headphones off his head, “Who are you on the phone with?” His father’s yells were accompanied by the banging against the bedroom door.

"Shit, Donghyuck, I have to go-"

The only thought going through was to protect. If he couldn't protect Donghyuck from his old coach, Mark was going to stop his dad.

"Mark?” Even with the headphones connected, Donghyuck’s voice was loud. “What the hell is going on?" Donghyuck's panic was evident but seeing his face go closer to the camera with worry made Mark's heart clench. 

"No time, I'll tell you later!" Mark hung up the phone quickly as he ran to the door and opened it.

It was like slow motion when a fist slowly came closer to his face like he was the door. The fire behind his father's eyes only made it worse when Mark felt his cheek meet with the clenched fist. Everything was in slow motion as Mark fell to the ground and his eyes shut with his head throbbing in unison with his heart beating.


	33. white flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will come out later today. 
> 
> have a box of tissues on standby.

No words of his friends, siblings, or Coach Lee were comforting him as he tried his best to get through the troubles of not knowing what was happening with Mark.

With Johnny and Gabe being as clueless to Mark's current state as Donghyuck was, the worst thoughts were coming to his mind. Donghyuck also didn't have a way of contacting Jinhyung. There was no way that he was going to risk Mark's mom's life so Donghyuck couldn't simply get information about what the hell was happening.

Donghyuck could replay the image of Mark's face of panic while the door pounded in the background with the anger of his father's voice.

"You need to understand, Hyuck," Coach Lee stood behind the boards as Donghyuck moved his skates in small half-circles. "Your life can't stop just because-"

"I know!" Donghyuck interjected. "Everyone has been saying that I can't live my life revolving around him and my feelings are constantly getting hurt by him. I can't help but worry. He is my-"

"You can worry, Hyuck," Coach Lee leaned his arms against the boards. "But that isn't what I'm questioning."

"Huh?" Donghyuck combed his hair back as his head turned toward his coach.

Coach Lee straightened her long black jacket as she pulled her hair behind her ears.

"You have been in a long funk since Worlds and most of the time, it is because of Mark-"

"You want me to break up with him?" Donghyuck bit his lip as he stared at the ice below him.

"That isn't what I said," Coach Lee spoke evenly. "I want you to think about it. Talk to him. Maybe-"

"But we have!" Donghyuck put his hands on the boards as tears brimmed his eyes. Tears somehow always seemed to come to his eyes now. 

"Then, what do you want to do?" Coach Lee put her hands over his as he kept his head where it was. "These tears have been here for months, Donghyuck-ah. Is it worth it?"

His fists clenched as he let himself cry.

"Damn it!" Donghyuck yelled into the cold air with the cold steam leaving his mouth. Donghyuck's tears slowly fell as Coach Lee put his head on her shoulder and rubbed his back in comfort. 

"I'm guessing you know what you want to do," Coach Lee whispered into his ear. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not," Donghyuck shook his head to only spread the tears more through her jacket.

-

His breathing was uneven as he waited for the final time his alarm would sound in the afternoon. After drinking lots of water, Donghyuck tried to think more and more about what Coach Lee was implying.

Is it really worth it? 

All the pain that they were going through for months. The lost hope he was constantly feeling-

The ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts right away. When he looked at his phone to see a picture of Mark smiling, his heart only cracked more. Tapping the green button, he wrapped the dark blue blanket around himself.

"Donghyuck-ah," Mark looked into the camera and Donghyuck gasped.

"What is up with your right eye and cheek?" Donghyuck's eyes widened.

The bruise on Mark was slightly red and purple as his black hair was parted to the opposite side. It was strangely neat in the background of the room with Mark's bed made and clothes picked off the floor.

"My dad was about to punch the door when I opened it-"

Lies were becoming easier to spot, in Donghyuck's opinion.

"Really? Please don't lie."

"That is what my mom said," Mark defended. "I personally think I have turned into his personal punching bag-"

"All because of us?" 

"No! There has always been lots of tension between the two of us but-"

"I made it worse," Donghyuck smiled sadly. "Don't lie, Mark-Hyung. I know that we haven't been doing great. Those last two arguments hurt."

"I know," Mark looked down. "My dad was kicked out of the house after my coming out. He came back only a few days after. He was going to hurt my mom but I couldn't do that to her, not after the sudden support."

"What has he done?" Donghyuck willed his voice to stay even and not flame in anger at Mark's sudden confession.

"Constant shame and some hitting," Mark shook his head before looking up. "The words he says feel like they are constantly there. The arguments that I hear down the hall. You are lucky that my dad got kicked out again so you don't have to hear them."

Donghyuck didn't want to mention that he remembers hearing the yelling through calls with him. It only Donghyuck feel ignorant that he never questioned Mark sooner. Then again, their texts and calls only seemed to be brief and mostly fighting leading up to now.

"I don't want to bother Johnny and Gabe by staying with them," Mark continued. "Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno said you were in a tough spot but I didn't think it was right for me to call. I was also struggling and didn't want to burden to make you feel worse. I just wanted to protect you."

Donghyuck choked at Mark's words. 

"And I want to do the same to you," Donghyuck slouched. "Mark-Hyung, it has been so hard. I never wanted this relationship to be exposed because I am scared of the public. If my parents can't be supportive, how can the public be? It worries me so much."

"I hope I haven't been pressuring you-"

"No, Mark," Donghyuck stopped the elder from speaking. "You have amazing. You have been too good for me."

"I can say the same thing back," The corners of his lips tilted upward.

"It is just I hate having this fear and this stress," Donghyuck blurted out. "I just wish it would leave." Donghyuck closed his eyes and mustered all of the courage he had. "I just think that we need to sort our lives out."

Donghyuck looked at the screen to see Mark looking down. His hands had stopped touching his arms and went to the bed. 

He hated this.

Mark nodded slowly as he looked into the camera. The feeling of admitting defeat was mutual. However, his heart only ached more looking at the sadness portrayed on Mark’s face.

"I think the feeling is mutual," Mark choked out. "It isn't either of our faults. It is just not working. We tried our best but this is starting to get a bit out of control. Our lives need to be fixed before we can impact others."

"Yeah," Donghyuck breathed in. "So, who is saying the words?"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Mark-Hyung, you know I don't say the words," Donghyuck tried his best to push Mark in the right direction.

"Why don't we alternate words?" Mark asked. "Well, that doesn't really make sense in Korean so-"

"No!" Donghyuck tried his best to make sure his heart was steady after Mark's ramble. "We can do it in English. Let me start."

"I"

"Wait," Mark cut Donghyuck off. "This decision isn't just you so say, 'we.'" Donghyuck couldn't help the tears from fall down his face at this point.

"We" Donghyuck's voice shook as he breathed the first English word.

"Think" Mark's voice was clear yet emotionless as Donghyuck had ever heard.

"We" It was like he was waving a white flag across the ocean.

"Should" Donghyuck could somehow see Mark doing the same on the other side.

"Break"

"Up."

Now, both of their cloth dropped as it sunk into the ocean. It was finished.


	34. is the universe on our side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 OF THE DOUBLE UPDATE!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE S0 YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!!!

The hardest part of the break-up was the following day remembering that it happened and the feeling of your heart either feeling content or hurt.

Donghyuck felt both as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. When he turned on his phone after his hand moved around to look for it, his lock screen of Mark hugging him after his free skate hurt.

He immediately unlocked his phone and changed it to a photo of him with Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin goofing off in their school uniforms. 

Donghyuck had woken up late that Sunday morning in March. Scrolling his Instagram page, a text popped up, shocking him a bit at the sender.

Minhyung 9:58  
'Please look in the box and the bottom of all the letters.'

A feeling of dread hit him. 

"What is he talking about?" Donghyuck mumbled as he moved to the edge of his bed and brought the box from under his bed.

Taking off the familiar top, Donghyuck noticed something under the lid.

'Letters to Donghyuck'

The hearts around his name only made his heart skip as he pressed his lips together. The outer corners were slowly turning up.

"How did I never notice this?" The boy whispered to himself.

Letter by letter, he read the title of all of the untouched letters.

'Open when you are mad at me... 7' 'Open when you miss me a lot... 9' 'Open if you get hurt by someone.' 'Open if you need a laugh...5' 'Open if you forgot something.' 'Open if your phone died.' 'Open if Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, or anyone is being annoying... 10'

Donghyuck knew he shouldn't be the one hurting as he was the one who started it. It still hurt for him to see all of the letters that were supposed to keep their relationship closer only to fail.

At the very bottom of the colorful envelopes was a single white envelope. Donghyuck put his hand over his mouth to cover the small gasp he let out.

'Open if we break up.'

"Fuck," Donghyuck gasped as his hands wrapped around the piece of paper like it was made of glass. 

Putting his thumb on the top, he slid it across and took the paper out of the envelope. The paper was neatly folded unlike most of Mark's letters. It was purely black ink instead of the colorful pens and markers he had used in the past. 

'Dear Donghyuck,  
I really hope this letter will never be opened, but I still feel it is important.  
You know, just in case.'

Donghyuck let out a shaky breath as let his thumb go over, "never be opened." If only they fought harder for their relationship. Maybe, Donghyuck wouldn't be here.

'I guess I should apologize. Even if you broke up with me or I broke up with you, I wasn't good enough.'

"Bullshit," Donghyuck cried out. "You were too good for me." He was arguing with the air like Mark was there.

'I know that I will always cherish the memories we have made together... Our first time meeting each other on the elevator and me being an idiot (I actually started laughing remembering how much of an idiot I was.)'

"You were," Donghyuck smiled as his mind wandered to that time. "Those stupid fucking waterbottle brought us together."

'I hoped that cheered you up a bit. As much as there were hardships, I know that the happy memories will outshine some of the bad. I wish for you to feel the same.  
It was an honor to be your first boyfriend. Go explore the world. Work hard for your skating.  
If things work out, we might be back together real soon or in a while. If they don't, I am glad we gave it a try.'

Mark signed the bottom with a yellow and black pen with a little sunflower next to his name. Next to it was a small note.

'Remember those sunflowers on our first photo together?'

Donghyuck smiled lightly. No tears were coming down as he remembered the innocent times. 

"I'll be ok," Donghyuck reassured himself shakily as he got up from his bed, leaving the box and letters scattered. Those could be dealt another time.

-

"FBI, Open up!"

Mark really wasn't planning on dealing with Gabe's antics as he was currently wrapped around his black blanket.

"C'mon, Mark!" Johnny knocked softly. "We haven't seen you in forever."

Mark groaned as he rolled off his bed only to fall to the ground on his right side. 

"Yo, what's going on in there?" Gabe spoke through the door.

Mark slowly got up and walked over to the door. Pulling his hand out of the warmth of his blanket, Mark wanted to flinch at the cold air. When his hand gripped the door and turned it, he saw Johnny looking at him worried while Gabe fell back onto Mark's feet.

"Oh, this is gay," Gabe said as he looked up at Mark's puzzled expression. "You look like shit." Johnny groaned as Mark slowly backed up so Gabe could get up.

"I feel like shit," Mark responded. "Who let you in?"

"I have your fucking house key, Mark," Johnny raised the key in his right hand. "Your parents aren't home by the way."

"It is the afternoon so-“ Mark sighed as he walked back to bed before flopping back. He sat up straight as his two best friends entered the room.

"You look like you and Donghyuck broke up," Gabe stated before Mark looked down at his lap unmoving. "Holy shit-"

"We aren't together anymore," Mark licked his lips. "Things were not right. I don't know, man."

"You haven't talked to us in a week and you have broken up with Donghyuck?" Johnny walked to Mark as he sat by his side.

Suddenly, Mark got some courage and removed the blanket. The black tank top he was wearing showed all of his scars and bruises along with his face gaining more light for them to see his eye and cheek.

"Holy shit, man." Gabe went straight to Mark and looked at him as Johnny stood there in shock.

"Who did this?" Gabe's voice had no show of happiness or joking. Mark flinched back at the volume as Johnny carefully examined him.

"Your dad went back-"

"It wasn't entirely him," Mark stopped Johnny whose eyes softened. 

"You gonna see someone for those?" Johnny asked.

"Jinhyung said he knew a friend that is studying to be a therapist. She needs someone to practice on." Gabe and Johnny looked at Mark as he laid on his back, ignoring the stares. "I think I am going to do it," Mark put his hands behind his head. "I need it after everything Dad put me through."

"This isn't about Donghyuck?" Gabe questioned.

"It sucked that we broke up," Mark started. "But we didn't end together on a bad note. Jinhyung told me something before when we were fighting. The universe put us together but it might not have been because we were supposed to get married. I learned a lot from him. He was just too good for me."

"You are fucking sappy," Gabe said as he threw the pillow over at Mark lightly. "In all seriousness though, I'm glad you grew some balls."

"It was for our own good," Mark shrugged. "I don't want to hold him back."

"But what if he needs you?" Johnny asked. 

"Then, the universe will do something about it.” At least, that was what Mark hoped for.


	35. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it is finally over. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and giving me support! i hope you all enjoyed the story even if it didn't go where you thought it would. 
> 
> i have loved your comments and support. the feedback you have given is amazing and i will miss you all.
> 
> thank you for reading break the ice!!!
> 
> stay healthy! enjoy nct 2020!

The October air was somehow very warm but just coming out of the ice rink made everything warm so it might just be his mind playing tricks on him.

Mark combed back his black hair as he saw his mom's car pull up to the pick-up lane. 

"See you tomorrow!" Mark yelled at Gabe who was grumbled.

"How the fuck did your mom get here before mine?" 

"Shut up, dude!" Mark wheeled his hockey bag then opened the tank of his mom's car. "Hey, Ma!"

"I don't have all day, Mark."

If this was a year ago, Mark would have flinched back and shut his mouth. Mark smiled before lifting his bag into the trunk and closing it shut. 

"Airport day tomorrow?" Mark yelled at Gabe.

"Shit, I gotta pack!" Gabe cried out. Mark laughed before waving goodbye and hopping into the car.

"That boy," Mark's mom shook his head with a small smile. Their car turned out of the rink parking lot into the main road.

"I give all my respect to Mrs. Yang," Mark told his mom. "She gets all the respect to deal with all three of them."

"I agree," his mother's voice had a touch of sadness. "Going to Wendy for therapy?"

"No, she has a test today," Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "I already talked to her about the tournament."

"And?"

"Wanting to win but feeling some anxiety," Mark replied. "This was the same tournament I met Donghyuck."

"Oh," his mother nodded as he looked down at his lap. "But Skate Canada isn't in Toronto?"

"I don't think?" Mark raised his hands up. "I haven't been paying much attention to figure skating so-"

"I never really expected you to since you stopped talking to Donghyuck in May-"

"It was for exams at first!" Mark felt like he was explaining this for the 100th time. "Plus, you and dad were filing divorce and custody battles."

"That was such a pain," His mother commented.

"I know! So, Donghyuck was like 'Ok, talk to me when everything is fine'-"

"So, are you implying that everything isn't fine?"

"No, I am just socially awkward and what am I supposed to say when I message him as the friends-turned-ex-turned-friends that left?"

"You can be unbelievable at times," His mom pulled into the driveway. "I know you aren't packed like Gabe so get on it."

His mother left the car promptly as Mark pursed his lips. His lip tilted up as he got out of the car to get his bag.

-

The following day Mark hugged his mom as he was dropped off at the airport with Johnny and Gabe. The rest of the team were saying their goodbyes as well.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Lee!" Johnny put an arm around Mark. "Mark's gonna be fine."

"I'm not worried about him," His mom let go of Mark. "I'm worried about the teams that are going to face defeat from you all."

"Mom!"

"What?" His mother smiled. " You better get going."

Mark returned the gesture as he saw more of his team and coaches going into the check-in area. He was fairly tired and blanked out most of the time as the team checked in, went through security, and walked to their terminal.

"I am not going to shop this time," Gabe told Mark. 

"All because we almost missed out flight last time?"

"Exactly," Gabe deadpanned.

"We are so early though!" Mark complained. "You know what I'm going to just walk around and go to the bathroom."

Johnny and Gabe didn't try to argue as Mark away. 

As Mark walked through the terminal, he took his time to people watch. With the bathroom pretty far from him, he had time to look around.

As he approached a terminal going to British Columbia, his eyes gravitated toward a boy with a black and white turtleneck. Noticing a store, Mark quickly entered as he went next to a table to shield himself.

He watched as the male turned around to show his face. 

There was no way...

Yet Mark couldn't help his eyes but stare at the black-haired boy.

His sun-kissed skin still made him shine and the boy was just standing there with his blue luggage.

Suddenly, Donghyuck looked up and their eyes connected.

At one point, the two would have jumped into each other's arms. Mark would have picked Donghyuck up with a twirl. Donghyuck's head would be settled in Mark's chest as the older set him down. Then, their lips would have connected in perfect euphoria.

Today was not that. Instead, they stared at each other for a moment.

It was like that time almost a year where they closed the door between each other. 

Only they had moved on. The memories of happiness came at first then the times of the learning. Mark knew that both of them had changed. He doesn't even know if love was what they were. All he remembered where the times of happiness and mistakes. 

It was like gravity when the two drifted together and stood in the middle of the busy walkway. 

When they shared a smile together, they couldn't help but remember the time that it brought butterflies to their stomachs. It only felt like a wash of familiarity now. 

"Donghyuck," Mark greeted the younger. "Good to see you."

"I can say the same," Donghyuck replied with a small smirk. "Let's take this somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" Mark couldn't help but remember this conversation happening before. 

"Tim Horton's near the bathrooms," Donghyuck smile only grew. "What do you think?"

"Sure," Mark responded as he brushed his hair back. "Just let me tell my friends."

-

If someone would have told him that he would meet his ex-boyfriend at the airport and they would be fighting over what food they would be ordering, he would have called it one of his best friend's antics.

"I am telling you to order me a cookie, Mark-Hyung," Donghyuck right into the elder's eyes. 

"But the doughnuts and cinnamon rolls are my favorite!"

"Then, you order them for yourself!"

The lady at the cash register waved over to the bickering duo which caused Donghyuck to lightly push Mark over. Mark stumbled over as Donghyuck tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

"Um," Mark stuttered before spitting out his order. 

Donghyuck's eyes looked at the elder. The way he stood with more confidence and showed his scars openly. Remembering the times when Mark would close off to him but Donghyuck knew that asshole of a father was treating. It was like seeing a new Mark and Donghyuck didn't know how to feel.

When the lady told the two the total bill, the two boys both put out their cards.

"I'm paying," Mark told the younger.

"No, I pay."

"Donghyuck, I swear we don't have time to fight over the stupid bill."

"If it is so stupid, why aren't you letting me pay for it?"

"Excuse me, but do you want me to just choose a card?" the lady said, taking the eyes of the two males.

"Sure," Mark blurted out as he shuffled the cards showing only the tops of the cards.

The lady picked it up as Donghyuck laughed.

"See, I get my way!" Donghyuck hit Mark's shoulder.

Mark seemed to be trying his best to hide his smile, but Donghyuck knew better. He knew from his eyes that Mark found Donghyuck funny.

"You two are a couple?"

Donghyuck didn't need Mark to translate, but all he felt was a shake of fear burst into confidence. 

"We are just friends-"

"Ex-boyfriends," Donghyuck butted in at Mark's surprise.

Donghyuck gave a smile as he snatched his card before grabbing Mark's hand and dragging him along.

"What was that about, Hyuck?"

"I don't feel like having small talk when we only have such little time together."

Mark's lip quirked a bit as they sat down at a small table inside as they waited for their drinks to be made. 

"Mark-Hyung, I'm sorry I didn't text you," Donghyuck's eyes met the older. "I know you are probably blaming yourself but it is both of our faults. Let's try to text more after this."

"I think that would be ideal," Mark smiled as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Mark!" The staff member called out.

"Excuse me," Mark spoke in English making Donghyuck's heart flutter again.

As Donghyuck watched Mark get up, his vision was taken over with small flashes as his mind wandered.

-

It was their first time meeting in Quebec. The two were outside taking their selfie in front of the flowers. Instead of removing his arm around Donghyuck, Mark brought the younger closer. 

Their lips meet perfectly as they kissed under the moonlight. Even though he hadn't known he was gay, Donghyuck kissed Mark with a small smile.  
Donghyuck tugged Mark along as they went back to their hotel. 

Donghyuck swirled around to see himself standing on the ice taking a bow. Mark was there cheering with the roaring crowd. 

Mark handed Donghyuck Moo the Moose plushie. Instead of a hug, Donghyuck kissed the elder resulting in many gasps but the cheers were drowned in the feeling on content with their lips locking.

When he let go, Donghyuck was forced into a media chair where people raised questions.

The media seemed to love them. The idea of Donghyuck having such an open relationship and advocating for Korean LGBTQ+ people was doing the press well. 

Donghyuck and Mark laid in the hotel bed reading the articles happily as they cuddled up. 

They called and messaged each other almost every day. All Donghyuck felt was happiness as the smile of Mark's face and laugh that he emitted never failed to bring up his mood. 

Sadness was nonexistent.

Their date at Mark's rink was perfect. They skated with each other and allowed themselves to let go. They kissed openly and skated around the rink for hours. As they held hands the entire dinner, Donghyuck's dream reoccurred. They kissed longer and happily before Mark drove him back and sent the night cuddling by his side.

Their parents have been accepting. During Christmas, both of their families chatted happily and offered a toast to Donghyuck and Mark's relationship. It was perfect as their sibling set up some mistletoe where the two stood. It seemed so right for Donghyuck to wrap his arms around the elder's neck and connect their lips.

New Year's at Jaemin's house allowed Donghyuck to openly introduce Mark as his boyfriend. Everyone loved Mark even more and it brought a big smile to his face. At midnight, the two were already out in the garden kissing. After months of dating, they were about to start the New Year together.

None of Mark's sad letters were opened as the two happily chatted to each other on their daily calls. They made sure to always let each other know when they were having a hard time and they knew that they would meet soon.

At Four Continents, Coach Song was arrested as Donghyuck took a surprise trip to Vancouver. Mark had been surprised to see Donghyuck on his doorstep.  
Jumping into the elder's arms, they allowed themselves to realize that it was true. It only took a couple of months for them to reunite. From cuddles on Mark's bed to going back to the rink to train, the two were attached to the hip.

Their relationship only seemed to blossom. The years seemed to go by as Mark slowly grew into a bigger hockey star and Donghyuck grew into a better figure skater. 

Nothing seemed to get in the way of their relationship. Donghyuck moves to Canada to further his training and the two moved into an apartment together. 

Mark was now a professional hockey player. It was crazy to see the figure skater and hockey player cliche work so perfectly. Mark and Donghyuck only embraced it. 

Donghyuck felt like he was watching a movie as they grew older. Mark was kneeling down asking him to marry him. He cried both at that and during the wedding where the two families and friends teased the two. They were the perfect couple.

Adopting kids and retiring from their sports only followed it all and Donghyuck knew the flashes of possible what-ifs were coming.

Only the fading visions came as Donghyuck felt his dreams and wishes disappear with it.

-

"Donghyuck, here is your drink and food!"

Reality had taken over.

Donghyuck didn't know if he wanted to cry and regret or reflect and smile. Everything felt so real. Every flashback was perfect, but here he was. Sitting on a chair in an airport with Mark holding some sweets for the road. 

"Thank you, Mark-Hyung," Donghyuck bowed with a shake in his voice. "Can we take a photo? I know Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun won't belle when I would say I saw you here."

"Sure," Mark's unawareness made Donghyuck's heart clench. "Let me have your phone."

Fishing out his phone and unlocking it, Donghyuck let his arm go around Mark as he held up his drink. Mark's arm moved to Donghyuck's back as he took lots of photos.

"Wow," Mark shook his head as he looked at the photos. "Can you send me those?"

Donghyuck nodded as his phone was handed back to him.

"My flight is coming up and Gabe and Johnny will be at my throats if I'm late."

"We wouldn't want that," Donghyuck couldn't help but frown. "It was good to see you, Mark. Please text me."

"I will," Mark promised. "You better respond!"

"As long as you don't text me at an unreasonable time."

Mark laughed as the two walked out of the coffee joint.

"Enjoy your food," Mark signaled to the bag in Donghyuck's hands. "Good luck at Skate Canada."

"Um, thanks," Donghyuck pressed his lips together. "Good luck with your tournament."

The two didn't really know what to do. 

"I'm gonna leave now," Mark spoke up. Bye, Donghyuck-ah."

"Bye, Mark-Hyung."

Donghyuck stood there as he watched Mark walk away. When Mark looked back at him, the two stared again. It was the magic the two felt as their eyes seemed to search their souls for something. 

Mark smiled first and a small wave to match it. Donghyuck followed as he nodded.

Soon, people started to slowly block Donghyuck's view. 

Mark faded into the crowd leaving Donghyuck to walk away from the coffee shop, abandoning all the dreams he had in there for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so I can improve, drop a kudos, and bookmark this book!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Author Lin!!


End file.
